Blue
by mai-sama
Summary: Even being stuck in her world wont stop him. He will live to the end of time until he finally finds her, and fixes the mistake he so devastatingly made. InuKag. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. Just tell me what you think of it and ill decide if I want to continue…

Blue

Chapter 1

"_Inuyasha!"_

_The scream rang through the battle field as Inuyasha-once again-dodged another tentacle sent to him by the vile creature he had dedicated his life to defeating._

_Inuyasha staggered back, his tetsaiga held firmly in his grasp. Pulling upward and over his head with as much force as he could muster, he discreetly remembered feeling a battle cry rip through his throat before he swung and everything was engulfed in white…_

Inuyasha sprung up in his bed, gasping in a mix of fear, exhaustion, and pain.

The red silk bed sheets bunched up around his waist as he panted in a desperate need to fill his lungs of air. Sweat streamed down his chest and face, causing clumps of silver hair to stick to his skin. He stopped for a second before breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly, affectively ceasing all panting.

Groggily Inuyasha ran a clawed hand over his matured face trying to rid the memory of his dream. He sat confused for a second, pondering briefly why he was having these strange dreams again.

He hadn't had one in over two-hundred years, and it confused him immensely as to why they were making themselves known in his mind again.

The darkness from the world outside of his room filtered through his blinds, making it known to him exactly what time it was. Deciding to give up for the night and wonder over his findings in the morning, Inuyasha rolled onto his stomach and fell into a fitful sleep.

Laughing could be heard as the pitter-patter of feet was echoed throughout the wooden hallways.

A head of silver smirked a very devilish smirk before she came across a certain wooden door-being as quiet as her father had taught her she snuck into the dark room making little to no noise.

She spotted her prey lying prone on the bed of red and quickly made up her mind as she charged full speed into it-affectively knocking it off the bed with a grunt of annoyance from the victim.

Giggling like a mad man the little girl looked down at the older hanyou she had managed to knock off the bed.

"Uncle Inu-I finally got you!" She exclaimed happily, proud that she had finally managed to sneak onto her unsneakable uncle.

Inuyasha looked up at his niece that had placed herself on his chest in her victory, and managed to let one of his rare smiles slip onto his face.

"I guess you finally did huh squirt?" He asked completely unfazed from the whole ordeal.

Laughing again she nodded vigorously while clapping her hands together to better emphasize her point.

Grabbing the little girl in one arm, Inuyasha pushed himself up off the floor with the other.

"Come on Shiho, your dad will want to see us for breakfast."

Shiho pouted for a moment before she smiled and nodded in agreement.

Placing the little girl on the floor he quickly shooed her out of his room.

"Let me get dresses and I'll meet you guys down there in a second."

Shiho nodded, turned and took off down the hallway in a slight jog, her silver tresses dancing in her wake.

"Don't be too long Uncle Inu!" She shouted over her shoulder before turning a corner and disappearing down the corridor.

Inuyasha stared at the empty hallway momentarily before running a hand over his face and walking back into his room, firmly shutting the door behind him.

Looking around the dark spacious room Inuyasha took a second to reflect over his dream from the previous night. He didn't like it at all, it made his stomach queasy at the very thought of the bitter and darker times of his life.

Walking over to the bathroom connected to his room Inuyasha flipped the lights on, wincing when the brightness glared in his sensitive eyes, filling ever crevices and crack of the lush bathroom with light.

His bathroom wasn't much different from his bed room. Red carpets and shower curtains hung from their pole and laid on the floor, partly protecting his feet from the cold granite he found himself having to walk on every morning.

Opening his eyes to mere slits Inuyasha allowed the abused organs to adjust to the light before he opened them full and stared blankly at his appearance.

His silver hair sat unruly on top of his head, some sticking to his face from the reminisce of his dream the night before. The purple stripes he'd grown to accept and dismiss rested passively on his cheek bone reminding him of a time when people would run and scream at the very sight of them while his ears sat alerted on the top of his head, taking in ever sound subconsciously.

He hated them; the mere sight of the appendage reminded him of how much _she _loved them.

Just like he loved her.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously as the depressing thoughts took his mind to a time he wished to desperately forget, but knew he never would.

It was his curse.

Inuyasha growled low in the back of his throat. He would not dwell over such petty things that lied buried in his past. No he wouldn't think of them. It was that dream, he mussed silently, that dream was the only reason he was thinking of this now. That's what he told himself, trying desperately to reassure his heart.

Inuyasha gave up on his mind for the moment and turned swiftly, taking large strides to his bathtub, only stopping when he reached his destination.

Turning the cold and hot knobs he found a moderate temperature for his state of mind and pulled on the drain, letting the tub quickly fill.

He watched the water flow from the nozzle not really seeing it, but still none the less watching it. His watched, transfixed, as the water filled in the tub, twisting the knobs back to there original position when he felt the water level was at a decent volume.

Standing up he hooked his clawed thumbs into the waist band of his red boxers letting the silky material slide down his waist, allowing them fall to the floor noiselessly. He stepped out of the article and quickly slipped into the warm confinements of his tub, letting the memories be washed away by the water and allowed his mind to wonder.

Shiho sat at the grand dinning table, swinging her legs happily while shoveling her scrambled eggs into her mouth.

Her elder sister came in moments later, humming a new tune that Shiho had never herd. Akina walked elegantly towards her father who sat passively in his chair across from where Shiho sat.

"Good morning Papa," Akina greeted with a peck on the check, she then moved respectively to the elegant lady who sat beside her father and gave her a peck on the check, repeating her last statement, "Good morning Mama."

"Good morning pup," her father greeted in return as her mother smiled sweetly at her, gesturing towards the chair across from her, "Good morning dear, why don't you sit and eat breakfast, we have lots to do after all today."

Akina nodded towards her parents and proceeded to her 'assigned' chair, while-still-humming the tune still unknown to all of them.

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at Akina in his silent agitation.

"And what perhaps is it that has caught your attention now pup?" He asked emotionlessly yet still let the curiosity underline his tone.

Akina smiled a fanged smile towards her father, "Its one of Blue's new CD's dad" she said-as if that explained all of their unanswered questions.

Unhappy of not knowing what she was even talking about now-Sesshomaru merely grunted. It seemed that his pup was always getting into the new things, even if he was still catching up from the feudal era.

Well, he mused silently, at least she didn't die her hair purple this time.

Deciding to change the subject and not further confuse her mate Rin spoke up, her melodic tone gliding through the dinning area.

"Dear would you happen to know where your brother is?" She asked.

Shiho spoke before her father had a chance to reply, "He said he'll be right down Mommy."

Rin smiled at her youngest before nodding and began to continue eating.

The small silence was interrupted moments later when Inuyasha made his presence known as he entered the room rather noisily before striding over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting next to Shiho.

Sesshomaru could tell by the way his brother made not motion to look him in the eye that morning that something was bothering him and he decided that later, he would get what was bugging him out.

Inuyasha grunted a good morning to the table before eating his food with surprisingly little to no animosity.

And so the Tasho's day began.

_The screams from the crowed were deafening as the people cheered an incoherent chant over and over again. Lights flashed in what seemed like a random order when in all reality it was rehearsed and mesmerized. A chouse of 'Blue! Blue!' could be heard as the lights dimmed, engulfing the crowed in darkness, the audience cheered in approval as many screamed for an encore which echoed in the vicinity, in the end people left and the world tour continued._

A.N I'm new so please do tell if I should continue or not. Ja! Mai


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and yes if you still haven't figured it out, I left Kagome out for a second to build up suspense. THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 2: Blue; the band

_The screams from the crowed were deafening as the people cheered an incoherent chant over and over again. Lights flashed in what seemed like a random order when in all reality it was rehearsed and mesmerized. A chouse of 'Blue! Blue!' could be heard as the lights dimmed, engulfing the crowed in darkness, the audience cheered in approval as many screamed for an encore which echoed in the vicinity, in the end people left and the world tour continued._

Akina hummed to herself as she brushed her silver hair with black streaks to a straightness all humans envied her for. Grabbing a burette from her night stand she gently bunched up a few strands and elegantly pined them fashionably behind her elf like ear.

Her silver blue eyes shined in mirth as the song only she could hear played itself in her head.

"Akina!"

Akina turned her head sharply at the call of her name, her brown skirt twirling against her legs at the sudden movement.

"Yah?" Akina yelled back, wondering what her mother wanted with her.

"Hurry up were about to go!" Akina heard her mother yell back in response.

"I'm coming!" Akina yelled, grabbing her bag she swung it over her shoulder before walking out of her bedroom. Quickening her pace, Akina hummed to herself as she made her way to the front door where she could smell her mother and little sister getting ready to leave.

Shiho smiled at her elder sibling upon catching her sent.

"Ready to go you two?" Rin asked her pups.

Both children nodded eagerly, happy that their mother was taking them some ware.

Rin smiled as she opened the door for the two of them to exit through. Both girls exited, while Akina still hummed her marry tune.

Shiho looked at her sister perplexed. She was still quite curious as to what had caught Akina's attention this time. It wasn't very often that Akina found a band that she really liked. The last time Shiho remembered Akina getting obsessive over a band was over half a century ago.

Akina quit her humming when she noticed Shiho looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Turning to face her fully Akina rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Shi?" she asked, not liking the look her little sister was sending her way.

Shiho scrunched her nose up, not liking the way her sister was keeping all the good details from her. She may look like she was six, but Shiho hated when people treated her as I she was a child. She was over a century old. Way older then some of those humans that called her young.

"I was just wondering what you're humming sis," Shiho replied with an innocent look on her face.

She watched her sister in amazement as her face broke out into an ear splitting grin.

"Oh Shi you're going to love it! There's this new band that just came out recently and it's all the rage! Even I love it!" Akina proclaimed, turning to the car as she put on her concealment spell before hopping in the car, not caring of her external changes, completely used to the feeling by now. Akina slid into the passenger side of the car. She smiled as she dug around in her bag for her CD that she wanted to show to Shiho.

Shiho smiled in excitement before hopping into the back seat of the SUV, wondering what on the CD had caught Akina's interest.

When Akina pulled out the disk the first thing Shiho noticed was the entire cover and case were a solid dark blue. No picture of the artist or anything, just blue.

Akina watched impatiently as her mother closed the front door and made her way to the car. Rin smiled at the impatient look on her daughters face. It was quite amusing when Rin happened to stumble upon that particular look. Akina was usually well reserved and not very open with her feelings, but when she wanted something done she just did some of the funniest things.

Akina found it hard to restrain the annoyed growl boiling at the back of her throat. When Rin finally reached the car door and swung it open she was met with the exasperated Akina.

"Damn woman it took you long enough!" She gripped at her mother, knowing that she would take no offence to it.

Rin giggled to herself.

"Whoa! I didn't know that Uncle-Inu was in the car!" Rin teased as she let her laughter bubble to the surface.

"Mom!" Akina wined to her mother, hating the way that she was making this out to be some kind of joke.

"Sorry hunny." Rin apologized with a smile on her face letting Akina know that it wasn't from the heart.

"Can we just go?" Akina asked, waiting with her last strand of patients for her mother to put the keys in the ignition.

Rin continued to laugh as she started the car, watching with great amusement as Akina quickly pushed the CD load button and waited with as much patients as she could muster as she watched the waiting button flash orange before the light turned green, signaling that a disk could be inserted. Akina squealed as she inserted the CD and quickly pushed the play button. Stretching far to look behind her, Akina stared at her sister from her seat in front of Shiho, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

"Listen and be amazed Shiho."

Rin rolled her eyes at her pup's antics. She shifted the car into reverse before leaving the drive way and starting her journey to the mall.

Shiho smiled at her sister, getting excited. Akina was really good about finding _only_ the good things that were released into the public. Shiho knew that Akina would never show her something unless it was really worth her time.

Shiho watched Akina intently as she squealed in excitement when the first beat to the song played.

Shiho immediately found out why Akina loved this band, it was like something she had never heard before. It was a fast beat music with techno strung inside every note. It gave it that something that was different. The song then suddenly had someone sing in it and Shiho found her breath momentarily taken from her lungs. This woman, this woman who was singing had a voice Shiho had never heard. It was calming almost, letting her feel at ease, almost as if this woman was singing to her, to her soul, but at the same time it made her want to hop up and dance to the beat of the song. Shiho had never heard a voice as beautiful as this woman singing. It was mesmerizing and Shiho instantly knew that this would be her new favorite band.

Shiho squealed, like her sister did moment's earlier, in approval and excitement.

"Oh Akina, who is this! She has such a beautiful voice!" Shiho squealed again, utterly flabbergasted at how completely unique and wonderful this band was.

Akina frowned momentarily.

"I can't say that I know," she said with the smaller hint of suspicion lacing her voice.

"She never says her name. She only goes by 'Blue'. She also always wears a blue feathered mask whenever she's out. So no one really knows who she is." Akina then paused, letting the information sink into Shiho's brain.

"But," she continued a moment later, a mischievous look playing over her face as she smiled a cattish smile.

"I heard that she shows her face at every concert she has. She just has a _very _strict policy that no cameras of any type are allowed in the concert hall when she's performing. Ever ones cool with that though, because they just want to see her and then brag to their friends." Akina said, turning back around fully to face the proper way in the car.

"Cool!" Shiho exclaimed with a bone cracking smile.

"Say mom, what do you think of her?" Akina asked noticing the odd look that passed over her mothers face.

Rin paused for a moment, carefully trying to put her words together. She didn't really know what to think. This girl in this band sounded so familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was scary though how she felt like the girl was singing to her very soul. It was an odd and familiar feeling, making a sense of dread knot at her stomach. Rin smiled, still not taking her eyes off the road in front of her.

"She has a very beautiful voice," Rin spoke finally; trying desperately to shake off the feeling that she should be remembering something.

Akina shrugged at the look on her moms face.

'Keh!' Akina thought, 'it's not like I care if she likes it or not.'

Inuyasha went strait to his room when he finished his breakfast. He lied on his bed, his blinds drawn, only letting the sun peak through the slits in the wood, giving his room the successful dark gloomy look. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone yet.

'Of course,' he mussed silently when he smelt Sesshomaru's scent coming close to his door, 'living with him never meant a moment of peace.'

Sesshomaru knocked on the wooden door twice before letting himself in.

Inuyasha glared at his half-brother from his prone position on his muddled bead.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, really wanting that peace about now.

"Get up." Sesshomaru demanded with authority in his voice.

Inuyasha scowled, "and why the hell should I?" he asked stubbornly.

"Because baka," Sesshomaru said, "there is something that is bugging you and you will tell this Sesshomaru of it." He demanded with no room for argument in his voice.

Inuyasha grunted.

"And what the hell makes you think that I will tell you anything?" He asked angrily. Why couldn't his brother just leave him alone for once?

"Because I will not let you confine yourself in this room and ruminate about it all day. You know what happens when you do that." Sesshomaru resorted, knowing that he had his baka brother backed into a corner.

Inuyasha stiffened, but other wise did not reply. He sat up slowly in his bed, slouching over himself in defeat, leaving just enough to give Sesshomaru room to sit next to him.

Sesshomaru strode over to Inuyasha's bed, before sitting next to him in his crumpled bed.

The room was dark and silent as Inuyasha gruffly tried to find a way to talk to Sesshomaru.

Deciding finally to just come out with it Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I'm having those dreams again." Inuyasha said darkly, hiding from the world behind his bangs, letting an emotionless mask fall upon his features.

He felt Sesshomaru stiffen on the bed next to him, and knew that Sesshomaru understood what he was saying.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked, urgency rising in his throat, though he still managed to maintain it.

"Just last night." Inuyasha replied, still emotionlessly. The subject in general was a very delicate subject and avoided at all costs. No one ever tried to bring it up, it still felt too fresh. Even after all the years.

"There must be a reason." Sesshomaru mussed quietly, more to himself then Inuyasha.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha said before falling into his bed and rolling to the wall.

"I know that I don't." He said trying more to reassure himself then anyone else.

"Besides-it happened a long time ago." And with that Inuyasha shut Sesshomaru out of his world for the moment.

He wasn't stupid. Sesshomaru knew that this was eating at Inuyasha like a disease and he was determined to find out why he was suddenly having these dreams again.

He didn't, after all, want history to repeat itself.

_"Where should we go next?" A masculine voice asked. The blue eyed woman smiled, making sure that her mask was secure she turned to her manager._

_"Tokyo" _

_Her manager gaped at her. "Are you sure?" He asked timidly, knowing that she was sensitive of the subject in general. Why though, he did not know._

_"Yah," the woman replied. "I think it's about time that I stopped running away."_

A.N….I only got two reviews sniff(from I guess that you guys don't like it…sniff _but_ I do thank Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend and darkrose56.

And Inuyasha-Is-My-Boyfriend: yes I know that it's a bit complicated plot now, (some times it even has _my _head spinning…lol)but it will all make sense shortly, don't worry it really will and also I hope that some things were shone upon in this chapter. - Tell me what yah think! R&R! Ja!

Mai


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and yes if you still haven't figured it out, I left Kagome out to build up suspense. THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 3: Behind the mask

XXXX

"_Where should we go next?" A masculine voice asked. The blue eyed woman smiled, making sure that her mask was secure she turned to her manager._

_"Tokyo" _

_Her manager gaped at her. "Are you sure?" He asked timidly, knowing that she was sensitive of the subject in general. Why though, he did not know._

_"Yah," the woman replied. "I think it's about time that I stopped running away."_

XXXX

Akina and Shiho hummed a tune in rhythm as they strode through out the mall, shopping bags swinging from there grasp as they smiled giddily.

Akina suddenly halted in her humming as she listened to some passer biers talk about Blue.

The girls giggled amongst themselves as one of the females told a story of how she went all the way to America just to hear Blue sing. Akina then noted with interest that the girl began to go into vivid detail of how Blue was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. "She took my breath away!" The girl exclaimed. "I thought that she would be ugly because she's always hiding behind a mask, but now I'm not to sure." Akina stopped listening at that point, her suspicions further filled at why Blue always hid herself. It didn't make sense. Akina had to admit to herself that, yes, she did also think that Blue was ugly and that is why she hid herself, but from all the rumors she head the humans whisper amongst themselves she was immensely confused.

Akina knew for a fact now that Blue was hiding something.

And she was damned determined to figure it out.

XXXX

Black hair cascaded down the woman's toned back, swishing in the wind as the woman danced in the privacy of the room, dancing knowingly with the tempo of the song blaring through the stereo system.

She danced with her eyes closed, focusing on her feting, tweaking a few things here and there, never once stopping. She lip sang to the song, singing it lividly in her head, knowing all the lyrics to the song already. Knowing them like she knew the back of her hand.

The music slowly came to a dimming halt as a new song came to life in its place. The song held a special place in her heat, it was one that she wrote out of anger, but none the less it was one of her best.

She listened closely as the first lyrics to the music came on and she found herself singing with them, matching the voice on the CD perfectly.

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before _

_I've heard it all before _

_I've heard it all before _

The beginning of the song opened up as the beat picked up, raven hair rose in the fluid movements of the woman while she recalled how she had heard it all before. Many times had she heard it all.

It brought back many painful moments in her pathetic life.

_I don't wanna hear _

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say you're sorry_

Crystal blue eyes flamed in anger as the word sung from her parch lips brought memory to the surface, memories she wished to forget.

'_I'm sorry_'

The words rang through her head as she remembered how many times _he _had told her that phrase; it reminded her of how many times he had ripped her heart out then tried to redeem himself from that simple phrase.

_I heard it all before_

_And I _

_Can take care of myself_

She remembered that thought running through her mind in the end. She remembered thinking how she could take care of herself.

She wasn't needed then and she knew she could take care of herself now.

She would never regret what she did. The memory was still painfully fresh in mind, causing a painfully pricking sensation in the back of her eyes, but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he could still make her cry over him.

She could take care of herself.

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say forgive me_

She was sick of it. She didn't want to hear it anymore, she was sick of hearing him asking for her forgiveness, and through all of that she finally realized something, painful as it may be.

He didn't belong to her.

Why was he asking for her forgiveness?

And that's when she made her painful choice.

That's when she ended it all. She did it all for him, so he could be happy.

Without her.

_I seen it all before_

_And I _

_Can't take it anymore_

She had seen it all. She always did.

So why did he always ask for her forgiveness?

She remembered the look on his face in her final seconds, but that still didn't help anything, he didn't belong to her and she would never be able to so fully make him happy.

Not the way he wanted to be happy.

His heart would never fully belong to her. That alone was enough to set her in her mind frame.

_You're not the half man you think you are_

_Save you're words because you've gone too far_

The night before she did what she did, she remembered the painful words he had yelled at her in his fury. Words that stabbed deeply at her heart.

Forever changing her.

_And listen to your lies and all your stories_

The thing he said, the things he yelled broke her. She snapped at that point, her face becoming a void of emotion and then she had realized how utterly pointless emotion was.

It only got in the way of things.

He didn't realize until too late what he had so deeply shattered, what he had so sorry broke, never to be fixed.

By then she was gone.

_You're not half the man you lied to be_

She found it hard to think of forgiving him.

He had shattered her so completely, leaving her to fix her life by herself, never allowing another man into her life.

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say you're sorry_

She at that helpless point of her life then made a vow.

_I head it all before_

_And I_

_Can take care of myself_

She made a vow that she would show him.

_I don't wanna hear_

_I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say forgive me_

She would show him that she could live without him; she could make something of her life.

_I seen it all before_

_And I _

_Can't take it anymore_

It was just a shame that he would never see her in all her success.

It was his fault, though. That's what she told herself as she hid behind a mask.

_Don't explain yourself _

'_Cause talk is cheap_

He had tried to get to her, but she pushed him away.

_There's more important things _

_Than hearing than hearing you speak_

She would not dwell over him; she would no longer be someone's shadow.

_You stayed because_

_I made it so convent_

She would never let him push her around again; she was going to make something of herself.

Without him.

She was no longer going to run to him.

_Don't explain yourself_

_You'll never see _

She no longer cared for his feeble attempts to explain anything. She wished for no further explanations from him _that_ night.

The night she died.

She swayed her hips more, putting all the anger she held towards her song and fluid movements, never missing a beet in the song or dance.

She had finally made something of herself.

_Don't explain yourself _

'_Cause talk is cheap_

_There's more important things_

_Than hearing you speak._

The song dimmed, elegantly switching to the next song, not stopping for anything.

She bowed her head in defeat. Angered that he had hurt her so deeply she had to hide behind a mask.

She walked briskly over to the stereo system, pushing the off button with more force then necessary.

She walked dejectedly towards the window over looking the city of Tokyo, watching the rush of people going to and fro without a care in the world, completely unaware of her lurking presence watching there carefree life style.

Her life had never been that care free, never.

She was always being rushed to do something or another.

She found herself not caring though, she could do anything with her life at this point in time.

"Mommy?" A quiet voice sounded behind her.

Spinning around quickly the woman turned to a little girl in her fours.

The little girl held her teddy bear with one hand, rubbing her eyes tiredly with the other, trying to rid them of there sleep hazed mind. She walked closer to her mother, her pink bunny slippers scrapping against the carpet as she dragged her feet.

Squatting the woman took the little girls face into her hands.

"Honey, you should be in bed sleeping," She cooed gently, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the little girl's cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep," The child responded innocently, warming the woman's heart.

"Okaasan can you sleep with me? I can't sleep in this place." The little girl gently wined, tears gathering helplessly in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh baby, of course," Her mother responded, picking the child up gently before making her way towards the spacious room she would be sharing with her daughter.

She set the toddler down on the bed delicately, watching in slight amusement as her thumb came to reside inside her mouth, before climbing over her daughter and resting in the empty space reserved for her. Her daughter turned on her side, her thumb in her mouth while she clutched the battered teddy bear to her side, facing her mother and curling into her chest, falling asleep moment later when her mother's arms came to rest around her pulling her close to her heart and lulling her to sleep with its steady tempo.

XXXX

Inuyasha groggily woke up to another terror dream filled with his past, when he lived in his own nightmare.

He rolled onto his back, staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling, contemplating where exactly his life took a turn for the worst.

A buzzing sound filled to room before a crash took its place, telling Inuyasha of his phone vibrating so hard it slipped of his dresser.

Getting up on tired limbs he wobbled his way towards the phone.

He flipped the silver mobile open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"What?" He asked gruffly, not caring who it was.

"Well hello to you too Inuyasha," The voice replied sarcastically.

"What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, skipping all pleasantries.

"Why Inuyasha I'm hurt to assume that you would think I only call my friend when I want something," Miroku replied with a fake tone clear in his voice.

"Miroku cut the crap and tell me what the hell you want."

There was a pause on the other end until Miroku spoke again, his tone a clear indication that all joking was gone.

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru has told me that you are beginning to have a reoccurring dream."

Inuyasha felt a growl begin to rise in the back of his throat; just who the hell did Sesshomaru think he was to tell other people of his problems.

"Yah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

There was another pause.

"Sango's been having them too."

Both lines suddenly grew quiet; the air surrounding Inuyasha became stale and cold.

"What?" He asked quietly and uncertainly, not liking the look of this at all.

There was no response and Inuyasha's brain worked for something to say.

"Are you having them?" He asked vigilantly.

There was a defeated sigh on the other end.

"Mine just started last night."

After that both lines elapsed into another silence.

"What dose it mean?" Inuyasha asked, not sure of what to think anymore.

"I'm not sure," Miroku replied.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked a bit more edged.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha I'm a doctor, not a therapist. This might just even be a coincidence."

Inuyasha huffed, "Yah Miroku, a real fucken coincidence."

Sighing he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Miroku I'll talk with you about this later, I'm still tired and I want to see if I can get anymore sleep." Inuyasha said to his friend, already feeling exhausted and his day hadn't even begun.

"Yah okay man ill talk to yah later." And with that there was a click and the line went dead.

Snapping his phone shut Inuyasha tossed it on his floor before he made his way back over to his bed and collapsing in it.

This was going to be a stressful day.

XXXX

Happy be-lated Christmas and any other holiday guys. So please do tell me what you think. I'm already working on a new chapter. Hopefully I can get it out soon.

-Ja!

REVIEW! AHH!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 4: The Concert

_Snapping his phone shut Inuyasha tossed it on his floor before he made his way back over to his bed and collapsing in it._

_This was going to be a stressful day._

XXXX

Sun cracked through the holes in the plastic curtains, running over two passive faces dead to the world. A loud persistent banging could be heard through the hotel rooms as a male yelled while striking loudly on the door, his voice muffled through the object.

A little girl stirred from her spot beside her mother, picking up on the noise filling the room.

"Okaasan," The little girl said while taking her mothers shoulder in her hand and gentling shaking it. Trying to rouse the unconscious woman awake.

"Blue!" A voice yelled again from there spot behind the door.

"Okaasan, someone's yelling for you," The little girl said again, shaking her mother's shoulder a little harder.

"Uhg," The adult moaned, not liking to be woken up, her jet lag still catching up to her. She rolled over on her side, away from the gentle hands trying to rouse her, and the persistent noise coming from the front door.

Stubbornly she took the pillow her head was resting on and curled the soft object around her head, further muffling the sounds around her.

She heard a giggle from behind her, and ultimately couldn't suppress the grin making its way onto her face.

"Mommy your silly," She heard a voice from behind her.

Rolling onto her back, letting the pillow once again rest under her head, she looked towards her daughter.

"Oh?" She asked, her voice cruddy from sleep, "And how is Mommy silly?" She asked after finding her voice.

"You're just silly Mommy," The little girl replied, adding a giggle at the end of her statement to further prove her point.

"Yah well, Mommy's are supposed to be silly," The adult answered.

The little girl giggled again, her black hair falling into her amber eyes.

Sitting up on her elbows before coming up fully, the adult turned to her night stand, picked up two berets off the oak wood before turning to her daughter.

Bunching a few strands of hair in her hand, she pinned them to the child's head delicately, repeating the process on the other side of the little girl's head.

Before pulling her hands away she let them trail upward, tweaking the canine like ears on the top of her head before pulling her hands away. Satisfied in the squeal her daughter let out from the tickling sensation.

"Okaasan!" She yelled, placing her small hands over her head.

"Sorry baby, I just couldn't help myself," the woman replied, amusement lining her voice, telling the child her mother's apology wasn't particularly from heart.

The child let out a discreet 'Hump', turning her face away while sticking her nose in the air, going into her pouting mode.

Laughing, the woman ruffled the little girl's hair before sliding her legs to the side of the bed and standing up. Raising her hands high into the air, the woman let out a sigh of content to the sound of her bones popping and the feel her muscles stretching.

Grabbing a necklace with a pendent hanging from the end of it, she handed it to her daughter and watched as she placed it over her head, the pendent laying just over her heart. Her canine-ears slid to the side of her head, giving her the illusion of being human. Her claws shrunk, dulling more and her amber eyes faded before whitening, becoming a crystal blue color, resembling her mother's eye color. Her fangs then shrunk, coming to match human fangs and the illusion was done.

She smiled at her daughter, grabbed her white mask and put it over her face, making sure it was securely in place before walking out of the room.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled to her impatient manager who was banging on her door.

Walking to the door she unlocked it before turning the knob and swinging the door open.

"It took you long enough," the man said sourly, letting himself inside the room, pushing through to get past his employer.

"Yah well some of us appreciate the sleep we can get, so sorry if that upsets you," She replied sarcastically.

"Hey now, I don't need your attitude," Her manager replied.

"Then don't come waking me up at," She glanced at the microwave clock just barley visible from her view, squinting a little to read the digital numbers, "eight o'clock and expect for me to be all bunnies and flowers, because it isn't going to happen. So sorry." She shot back to the aggravated man, not showing any feeling towards the male, her sorry coming out hollow and lifeless.

"Yes well I have important business that needs to be discussed with you," He said, making his way towards the plush couch and sitting down on it, sinking into the pillows from his weight.

Sighing the female rolled her eyes. Turning on her heal she made her way to the built in kitchen to brew a cup of coffee for her caffeine free mind, deciding that the caffeine free mind was not a sane mind.

"What is it?" She asked from her place in the kitchen. Reaching across the small island to grab a built in coffee-filter she opened the plastic, savoring the first raw sniff of un-brewed coffee grain, before grabbing the coffee machine and filling it with water. She placed the coffee filter-with the built in coffee-into its rightful place and flipped the on switch, hearing the tale-tell signs of the coffee beginning its cocking.

"Blue, are you even listening to me?" The man asked huffily, noticing her attention being diverted to something else.

"Hum, Oh yah," The girl replied, just barley managing to catch the last of what her manager was saying.

The man sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"What will it take for you to listen to me?" The man asked, more to himself then the said woman.

"Well," She started, coming into the living room area from the kitchen, "You could start by deciding that you're going to only talk to me when I've had time to wake up."

The man chuckled a bit at her idea.

"Even then I don't think it would be that easy, even when you're drunk you don't listen," He told her, a bit of amusement in his tone.

"Hey!" The girl yelled, "I resent that!"

"Yes well, that's not the problem that we have at hand." The man replied.

Blue pouted, deciding that she still wasn't over his comment.

"I'm not listening to you," She told his a bit of a child like pout in her voice.

"Yes well you never do so it won't make a difference anymore. If you don't listen now then when you're at your next concert you won't know what you're doing."

"I'm having another concert?" Blue asked excitedly, her body feeling a rush of adrenalin already from the very thought of going out on stage in front of thousands of people and singing to her hearts content.

Her manager looked at her as though she had another head.

"Uh, well it was you who suggested the idea of going to Tokyo next, don't you remember?" He asked her in a tone used for an uneducated child.

"Umm," Blue replied, digging in her brain for any thing that might tell her she did ask to go to Tokyo next, "no" She told him quietly, feeling quite stupid under his injudicious gaze.

The man sighed again, "Your more forgetful then your daughter," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Blowing out her cheeks, she gave the man a slight 'Hump' before turning her back towards him.

"Yah well…you stink," She told the man immaturely.

"Yes, Yes," The man agreed half heartedly, not taking her insults to heart.

"Anyways you have a concert to be at next month, this ones going to be the biggest yet so it's going to take some time to prepare for."

Blue turned back to the man slowly, a thoughtful look on her face.

"When do tickets go out?" She asked all traces of amusement gone.

"Today," he replied, knowing they would go out of sale soon.

"Where's it going to be hosted at?" Blue asked still debating something in her head.

"At the Metropolis Concert Hall."

The air around the two people seemed to drop in temperature.

"That's pretty big," Blue said strained, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Hun, that's huge," The manager replied, an ear splitting grin slowly beginning to form on his face.

Blue suddenly squealed all restraint lost when the reality of the situation finally set in.

The little girl lying quietly in the bed in the other room quickly got up from the bed and ran into the other room upon hearing her mothers scream.

"Okaasan?" She asked, hiding half her body from view behind the open door.

Quickly turning Blue crouched down to be at level with her daughter and opened her arm wide.

"Baby were going gold!" She told the child, using a slang she picked up from America.

The girl, in turn, smiled widely before running the short distance into her mothers open arms, giggling in ecstasy as she was lifted into the air and spun around.

The manager smiled from the side lines, noticing that Blue was truly happy when she was with her daughter.

Placing her daughter back on her feet she turned to her manager.

"I'm going to do something that I've been needing to do for a long time," She told the man seriously.

Furrowing his eyebrows the man gave it a thought before shrugging.

"Hey, you go and do whatever. It is your time off right now."

Nodding Blue took her daughters small hand into hers before ushering her into the hotels bed room again.

Quickly grabbing a set of cloths she helped her daughter change, slipping her into a cute yellow sundress before rushing into the conjoined bathroom and dressing herself, coming out a short time later wearing hip hugging jeans and a simple black shirt with a lime green wind breaking jacket over it.

"Okaasan, where are we going," The little girl asked innocently.

"Well Sachiko, you know how you always wanted to meet your grand parents and uncle?" She asked the carefree child with a gentle smile on her face.

A light seemed to suddenly shine on the little girl's face as she grinned.

"You mean I get to meet them?" She asked excitedly.

Laughing, Blue took her daughter into her arms and haled her into the air.

"That's right my precious child," she told her, brining Sachiko to her face and rubbing her nose against Sachiko's smaller one, delighted in the happy squeal emitted from the girl.

"Hurray!" The little girl yelled, lifting her hands high in the air to emphasize her point.

Walking out of the bedroom, Blue found her manager sitting in the exact same place she had left him in.

"I'm leaving," she announced, not sticking around to see his reaction as she walk out of the door.

"Wait!" He yelled to the already closing door.

Pouting he said in a child like voice, "But what about your coffee?"

XXXX

Chunks of rock fell around his head as Inuyasha was once again thrown into the wall by his brother.

Running the back side of his hand against his throbbing cheek he whipped what little blood had made its way onto the throbbing appendage.

"Had enough little brother?" The cold voice in front of him asked.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat disdainfully towards the smirking demon.

"Do you not know when to give up?" Sesshomaru asked his pissed off brother, basking in the glory of knowing he was getting under the hanyou's skin.

Standing up Inuyasha lunged towards his brother, ignoring the rock that had fallen from him in his previous position.

"Tisk Tisk," Sesshomaru acknowledged, neatly dodging his foolish brothers move.

"Really Inuyasha, you are usually not this blind in battle. What has brought upon this reckless anger?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"I said 'Fuck You!'" Inuyasha yelled before turning again and striking out towards his brother.

"Inuyasha this is truly almost pointless. You have not acted so foolishly in battle in over four hundred years." Sesshomaru said, cleanly dodging Inuyasha and grabbing his wrist before swinging him into the opposite wall.

Inuyasha landed with a crash, watching as rock crumbled around his body, not liking that this had just taken place a moment ago, knowing that something really was wrong if he got planted in two walls in less then a minute.

"Its just un-relented anger," He told his half brother from his prone position in the settlement.

Sesshomaru cocked a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh I see," He told his brother, "And I'm supposed to be your stress relieve."

Walking over to his brother he crouched to be nose to nose with the hanyou.

"The last I recalled, you are supposed to punch a punching bag." He paused for a moment letting it sink into Inuyasha's thick head, "The punching bag is not supposed to be the one punching." He smirked at the angry look that crossed his brother's face and elegantly dodged another one of Inuyasha's misplaced punches.

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled out.

Before either brother could engage in any further matches, their Dojo door suddenly flew open and a blur of green raced toward the highly amused Sesshomaru.

"Oh Daddy Daddy can I go, can I?" A hysterical Akina repeated to her father, earning a confused look from the adult.

"Go?" Sesshomaru asked, having no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"To Blue's concert Daddy! She having one next month and tickets just went on sale!" She wined to her father.

"Have you asked your mother?" He asked the child.

Akina squealed.

"Yes Yes I asked her and she said to check with you!" She complained to her static father.

Raising his eyes to the ceiling Sesshomaru ran a hand over his face.

"Go I don't care, but you know the rules," He told her sternly, earning another squeal from his daughter.

"Yes I know Daddy! Always wear your concealment spell. Thank you Daddy!" And with a quick peck on the cheek Akina was just as fast out of the room as she was in.

Both males stood there for a moment before Sesshomaru turned to his brother.

A mischievous grin fell over his face.

"Loser goes with her," He declared to his brother before falling into a fighting stance.

"Oh hell," Inuyasha complained. "There is no way that I'm going with her."

Sesshomaru simply smirked.

"We will see little brother."

He then lunged towards the battered hanyou using half his strained energy just to stay up.

'Well see' he thought to himself, getting ready to kick some hanyou ass.

XXXX

Review! For a while I thought that no one on mediaminer liked my story, but you guys pulled through and I decided that I would keep it here Hope yah like it.. Oh and Sachiko means something but I forgot…; (it's a bit short, but the next chapter is already half way through…I'm just trying to decide how to end it)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 5: Knowing the Unknown

"_Oh hell," Inuyasha complained. "There is no way that I'm going with her."_

_Sesshomaru simply smirked._

"_We will see little brother."_

_He then lunged towards the battered hanyou using half his strained energy just to stay up._

'_Well see' he thought to himself, getting ready to kick some hanyou ass._

XXXX

Walking down the elaborate hallway to the elevator, Blue bent over, letting her daughter resting on her hip her push the down button, watching as she smiled in satisfaction when the button lit up.

A dinging sound echoed in the hall before doors to an empty elevator cabin opened.

Grinning Blue walked in before bending over again and instructing Sachiko to push the button with then bold black number one on it. Watching in satisfaction as the cabin made a slight chime and the doors slid close.

Placing Sachiko on the floor Blue reached up and pulled her face mask away, relieved that she could walk in the busy streets of Tokyo and just be herself, someone who nobody knew yet everyone adored.

It was quite ironic in a sense.

Placing the white mask into the pocket of her wind breaker jacket, Blue took a hold of her daughter's hand.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Sachiko asked innocently.

Laughing, Blue look at her daughter.

"Maybe Ron was wrong," She said more to herself, referring to her manager.

She bent down and gently flicked Sachiko's nose.

"Your memory's just as bad as mine."

Sachiko gasped dramatically.

"Nu Uh!" She denied.

"My memory is better than yours." She looked away from her mother, sticking her nose in the air and pulling her small arms to fold together, insulted that her mother would even suggest that she was as stupid as her.

Raising an eyebrow Blue looked at her daughter smugly. Amused at the reaction she got out of the girl.

"Oh really?" Blue asked an amused smirk on her face.

Turning her face to look at her mother Sachiko quickly lost her pout and smiled while nodding vigorously.

"Well yah, Mommies are old, there supposed to forget things. Uncle Ron calls you see-ni-ale" Sachiko explained to her mother, trying to sound out the word her mother's manager had told her. She had a smug look on her face, satisfied that she had remembered the big word her mother had been called, knowing it was an insult in the way her Uncle Ron used it.

"Senile" Blue said her voice flat as she confirmed and corrected what her daughter was trying to say, slightly irritated from the accusation.

"Yah Senile!" Sachiko told Blue in victory for getting the word right.

Bending down Blue came eye to eye with her daughter's fake crystal-blue pools.

"Well Sachiko, you can tell your uncle Ron that he can shove it."

Standing up right Blue smirked to herself.

"Okaasan what dose 'shove it' mean?" Sachiko asked innocently.

"Oh nothing," Blue replied, taking her daughter's hand into hers when the elevator chimed before coming to a halt.

The doors glided open and Blue wordlessly made her way out of the lobby, her daughter beside her the whole time, her delicate hand resting in her mother's larger hand, holding on for all she was worth as they made there way into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Blue, after finally deciding that too many people make her nervous, grabbed her daughter and brought Sachiko onto her hip.

Blue walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, her daughter clinging to her hip bone as she dodged in and out of people brushing past her. Sachiko rested her head on her mothers shoulder as time passed and she felt a slight drowsiness set in from the constant motion of her mothers footing. She felt her mother slowing down until she came to a full stop. Lifting her head she looked at her surrounding, immediately spotting a mountain of stairs, finding herself having to crank her head to look to the very top.

"Okaasan why are we at a shrine?" Sachiko asked her mother in wonderment.

"Well Okaasan used to live here when she was a little girl," Blue replied, trying in her heart to block all the painful memories that laid in the shrine, struggling to break free form the darkest corners of her mind.

"Well, shall we?" Blue asked making sure that Sachiko was securely on her hip before she began to make her journey up the ancient stairs.

Time passed and slowly Blue began to feel the familiar strain in her leg muscles as she climbed the stairs.

Slowly a gut wrenching feeling began to reside in the adult's stomach, and she discretely told herself it was just nerves.

'After all' she silently reminded herself, 'It's been years since I've seen any of them.'

Finally reaching the top of the shrine, Blue felt a pricking sensation in the back of her eye as she took in the familiar scenery.

'I'm finally home'

Walking past the shrine, while completely ignoring the look of delight on her daughter's face from the different settings in the yard, Blue made her way to the house just along the backside of the shrine.

Feeling the knot in her stomach travel up her throat Blue swallowed hard trying to of relieve herself of the choking tension with no success.

'I will not cry' she told herself as she walked onto the porch of the two story building.

Knocking on the door she waited patiently, letting her daughter slide down her hip and onto the floor to hide behind her legs, her bashfulness of meeting new people settling in.

Footsteps could be herd and Blue fought hard not to fidget.

The door creaked before swinging open and she was met with the face of a middle aged woman, a cleaning rag in one hand and a cup in the other. She looked irritated to be disturbed before looking up. Her face became a void of emotion, going pale as she stared in disbelief at the person in front of her.

She then gasped, almost as if the reality of the situation had finally set in, her grip loosened in astound, the cleaning rag she held in her hand slipped quietly to the floor, the cup making a much louder bang as it shattered into millions of pieces, not even causing either person to blink as they stared at each other, similar expressions on their faces. Tears bunched in the corners of both woman's eyes the elder adult opened her mouth, placing a shaky middle aged hand on Blue's cheek timidly, almost afraid that the person would bat her hand away or simply disappear.

"Kagome."

XXXX

Inuyasha groaned as Miroku slapped a frozen bag of peas on his face, hearing the monk laugh at his inauspiciousness.

"It's a shame that you lost your temper like that and just rushed into battle." He chuckled a bit at his own comment, "Its quite amusing, from what Sesshomaru told me, you haven't acted so foolish in years."

Inuyasha felt a growl rising in the depths of his throat as he watched the monk, with his one good eye, turn away from his prone position on the spacious couch and walk over to the loveseat, making himself comfortable.

He heard the monk sigh in relief when he sat on the couch, feeling slightly envious that he could enjoy the pleasure of movement.

Miroku, catching the glare the half-demon was sending towards him, smirked.

"So Inuyasha, I hear that you get to go to some concert Akina is dieing to go to."

Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Shove it Monk, there's nothing even remotely funny about this situation." He replied, his ego bruised more then his beating.

Miroku chuckled, finding the situation more humorous then Inuyasha did.

"Oh, but it is my dear friend. You might want to get some heavy duty ear plugs by the way." Miroku told Inuyasha smugly, adding the last part of his statement as an after thought, a ghost of a smirk lining his features.

Inuyasha groaned miserably, lifting a clawed hand to his face and laying his palm over his good eye.

"God don't remind me," He replied despondently, dreading the upcoming month.

He could already feel the migraine coming on at the very thought of thousands of screaming fans and ridiculously bright lights…not to mention the blazing stereos that could blow out even a humans ears.

'_Yes_' He decided to himself silently, '_This will most definitely not be amusing._'

He laid his hand over the side of the couch, letting it dangle lifelessly while his body laid vertical on the couch, his jeans torn in numerous places while his shirt hugged his chest loosely, his body sported numerous of different splotches of black and blue, slowly fading as time ticked by, his hanyou blood healing him faster then a human.

"I don't even know why she wants to go to that stupid concert." He told the monk, venom lacing his voice.

"And I don't know why that damn bastard is making me go with _his_ daughter."

Miroku chucked, letting his head fall backwards letting the back pillows support his tired head.

"Call it repayment," Miroku responded.

"You do, after all, live with him." He added after a moment of silence.

He suddenly paused as a thought came to him.

"Hey Inuyasha?" He called out, his eyebrows slowly lowering in confusion as he contemplated the new thought rolling through his head. "Why wont Sesshomaru let you leave if you want to? I mean it's not like he can make you stay or anything."

Inuyasha was silent and Miroku slowly began to think that his friend wasn't going to answer him.

"I don't want to."

The words slipped so silently out of Inuyasha's mouth that Miroku had to strain to hear what he said, not entirely sure that he heard right.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"I said 'I don't want to'!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his hand to pull the now squishy package of peas to rest over his face, not wanting to look at the monk.

It took a lot for him to admit that he didn't want to move away from Sesshomaru. The very thought made his skin chill and caused goose flesh to slowly rise on his body. It wasn't that he didn't want to be away from Sesshomaru's family or anything; he was just scared of the idea of being alone. He didn't know what his mind would pull from its darkest corners and make him relive. He didn't want to remember how betrayed she looked as she took her last breath in his world, and he didn't want the guilt, that even four hundred years in the future was still haunting him, twisting things and making his insides churn.

He didn't want to remember his last words to her.

They were painful.

Inuyasha sat up abruptly causing the room temperature thawed out pea bag to fall in his lap.

His silver hair hid his eyes behind their main as he raised his hands to rest on the bag of peas in his lap.

"Thanks for the peas," He told Miroku emotionlessly, throwing the useless bag on the floor before getting up from his place on the couch and making his way to the houses front door, ignoring the stabs of pain that coursed throughout his body each step he took.

Miroku shot off the loveseat, not expecting the sudden change in his friend's behavior. He groped for something to say quickly to catch his friend's attention and see what it was that brought of the sudden behavior.

"Inuyasha!" He called starting to walk after his friend.

"Save it!" Inuyasha suddenly called back aggravated.

Reaching the door and swinging it open he left, not staying to see his friend as the man fought to think of what he could have said to put the hanyou in such a sour mood.

Inuyasha made his was briskly down the pavement leading him to his car.

He stared at the expensive piece of metal before turning unexpectedly on the ball of his heal, sprinting off towards the busy streets of Tokyo. He reach the streets before taking off into the air at lighting fast speeds, hopping from roof to roof, satisfied in the feel of the wind rushing past his face and through his hair, not caring of how polluted the breeze was.

It had been so long since the last time he remembered running so fast. The cities population made it hard for him to just let loose, but at times he couldn't help it, he just felt the mind controlling amount of energy just burst into his tired and beaten body.

Slowly the scenery began to change to a place full of lush green trees.

A place that would be forever etched into his heart.

His pace slowed as he came closer to the more rural looking area of Tokyo.

He dropped into an alley way, placing on his concealment spell, blending into the shadows of the dark passing way. He made his way out of the alley way innocently, looking like any other Japanese man. He approached the stairs he'd made many trips up over the centuries and began his slow paced way up the ancient stones.

The first thing to reach his now violet eyes was the tree that had followed him through the centuries. He walked slowly to the ancient tree, stopping by the trunk, protected from the suns scorching heat under the wide branches filled with lushes green leafs. A white picketed fence ran like a border around the trees trunk, trying to protect it. He looked at the bare spot adoring the tree right in the center, gazing at the small shape hole hiding discreetly off to the side, near where a scar now adored on his shoulder. He raised his now human hand to cover the fabric of his shirt, directly where the haunting memory of his past lay.

He sighed dejectedly and lowered his head, feeling sorrow course through his body.

He raised his head a moment later, looking to his sides for any sign of life before stepping over the small picketed fence and running his hand over the bare patch of bark.

He left his hand on the bark for a moment before resting his head beside it, content in that moment.

Slowly and hesitantly he stepped back, careful not to trip over the white fence and gazed upward, looking at the trees branches that had cradled his body more then once. He felt a smile come onto his face at the happy thoughts that flooded through his body. A light breeze picked up, blowing his black tresses in his face, causing him to close his eyes in enjoyment. He reached up, brushing a few strands from his sight before smiling to the tree one last time and, after making sure no one was around, turned on his heal to jump into the near braches of other trees, making his way home.

Missing two people making there way up the stairs, one chatting animatedly while the other listened and took in her scenery.

XXXX

…BWAHA! . Oh that one was close…REVIEW! Might get another chapter out before the weekend is over. PLEASE REVIEW! -Mai


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT _**own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 6: Kagome

…_turned on his heal to jump into the near braches of other trees, making his way home._

_Missing two people making there way up the stairs, one chatting animatedly while the other listened and took in her scenery._

XXXX

Kagome stared into her mothers watery brown eyes, finding her own eyes water as her emotions were strained.

"Mama," Kagome whispered more to herself then her mother, leaning into her mother's hand that was shakily placed on her cheek. She closed her eyes, drawling her eyebrows together and fought the wave of tears that threatened to overflow. She didn't want to cry, but in the end she couldn't help it as she felt the hot liquid roll down her cheeks, some running into her mother's hand. She bit her lip, fighting a sob, knowing that Sachiko was worried at just the smell of her tears by the tightening of her jeans pant leg as her little hands fisted into some of the lose fabric, and not wanting to worry or possibly care her anymore.

"Oh Kagome!" She heard her mother say as she took her daughter into her arms, burying Kagome's head into her chest, happy just to have her baby back in her arms.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a fierce whisper, not out of anger but relief. She tightened her grip on her daughter, never wanting to let go, fearing that if she let her child leave again then she would be gone forever.

"I'm so sorry Mama," Kagome replied in a hushed whisper, feeling more hot tears roll down her face, wetting her mothers apron, guilt clenching at her gut and refusing to let go, making her head spin as it over powered her body, knowing that she shouldn't have pushed them away in her time of need, in her darkest point of her life.

"Shh, shh Kagome," Her mother soothed, patting her hair in a sign of comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Kagome repeated a bit louder then the last, felling as if she would never be able to tell her mother enough times of how truly sorry she was.

"I didn't mean to, I don't know why I did it," she continued, feeling a bit of desperation seep into her bones. She balled her fist into her mother's apron, much like her daughter was doing to her pants leg. She heard a voice in the far back corner of her mind hope that Sachiko didn't rip her pants as she continued to silently cry on her mother, basking in her scent, deciding that she would never do something as foolish as she had done.

Sniffing hard she slowly let go of her death grip on her mother and stood up more strait, wiping her eyes with her cold hands, dragging them across her cheeks slowly to refresh in the feel of cold fingertips dancing along her skin. She wiped her tears dry and sniffed before looking slightly down at her mother, wondering when she had gotten taller then the woman, thinking of how her mother was already tall for a Japanese female.

"Oh Kagome, look how much you've grown," Her mother acknowledged, bringing both her hands up to cup Kagome's cheek, rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the bone, a watery smile on her face.

Kagome let out a choked laugh and looked down towards her feet, catching how stretched her pant leg looked and instantly remembering about Sachiko. Placing her hands over her mother's hands, she took them gently away from her face, looking up to stare at her loving mother in the eye.

Smiling a watery smile Kagome clasped both her mother's hands into her own, making sure she had her undivided attention before she began what she needed to say.

"I brought someone who wants to meet you," Kagome began, watching in slight amusement as her mothers eyes darted to look over her shoulder, expecting to see who she was talking about. She was then met back with curious eyes as she saw nothing. Smiling Kagome dropped her mother's hands and turned around, squatting and picking up a now bashful Sachiko before standing up and turning back to face her mother.

Ms. Higurashi's eyes grew large as she watched her daughter pick up a small child. She suddenly felt as if all of the air in her lungs had been removed forcefully.

"Mother," Kagome began, suppressing a chuckle as Sachiko turned her face away shyly, burrowing her face into her shoulder, "Meet Sachiko." She let the information sink in her mind for a second before adding, "Your granddaughter."

Ms. Higurashi stared at her daughter speechless, feeling a tidal waves of emotions wash over her body. She had a granddaughter, one that she had never met, one that she was now having the chance to be involved with in her life. She felt her suppressed tears run down her face uncontrollably as she stared at her new granddaughter, a smile lighting her features as she took in the image of her new granddaughter and lost child. It almost seemed too good to be true. It was like one of the scenarios she played in her head as she stood alone in her pale yellow kitchen and washed the dishes. It tugged at her heart strings and she felt her hand flying to her mouth as she kept grinning, trying not to laugh in her moment of astound.

"Oh Kagome!" She exclaimed, taking a long look at the new addition to the family. She stared at the little girl, slightly amused by her shy posture, remembering in a time how Kagome had acted the same. "Oh, do come inside dear," She told her daughter, wanting to deal with the personal matter away from possible prying ears. She turned her body, ushering the pair gently inside the house, the smile she wore never leaving her face, giving Kagome the reassurance she needed to know that her mother didn't hate her, and loving the feeling of finally being home.

Kagome walked slowly into the homey house, not used to being in a welcoming environment since she left. She took in the hallway, noticing that nothing had changed; the off yellow walls were still the same as well as the whole house. She smiled, liking how the place had staid the same, relieved that her memory of the house was as she had left it. She walked into the living room area quietly, feeling Sachiko tighten her grip on her wind breaker jacket, knowing that even if she wanted to meet her new grandmother she was still nervous to meet new people. She walked to the couch that had stayed the same, refreshing her memory of the slight changes in the furniture's position, still happy none the less that it was still the same furniture. She sat on the small couch, relishing in the way she sunk from their soft cushioning. Her mother came in moments later, sitting in the single chair, smiling joyfully at her. Kagome returned her mother's smile, still slightly weary of what she would think of Sachiko and her parenting abilities, but knowing that she already loved the child dearly.

Kagome turned her head to try and see Sachiko, realizing immediately that proved pointless in the way Sachiko was so tightly clinging to her jacket and buried in her neck. Chuckling slightly at her daughter's antics she turned her face to her mother and motioned that it would only be a second with her facial expressions, knowing her mother would know what she was trying to say.

"Sachiko," Kagome tenderly called to her daughter, using her most compassionate voice, trying to ease her daughter to release her and see her grandmother. Her only response was the tightening of little fist on her jacket. Kagome smiled gently, knowing her daughter couldn't see it, but simply basking in the love she felt towards her daughter, silently wondering where she would be in her life if it wasn't for Sachiko. Bringing the hand resting on Sachiko's back to the back of her head she delicately ran her fingers through the black tresses avoiding where her concealed canine ears lied on her head, knowing the gesture brought her daughter comfort.

"Sachiko don't you want to meet your grandma?" Kagome asked hushed, pressing her cheek against Sachiko's head, whispering into her ear. Sachiko's grip on her jacket loosened but did not diminish, '_I almost have her_' Kagome mussed silently still stroking her apprehensive daughters hair, '_Just a little more and she'll open up._'

"Come on, she really wants to meet you. I thought that you wanted to meet her." Kagome said to her daughter, slightly asking her in the end. Sachiko let her hands drop from her mother's jacket, still resting her face in the crock of her mother's neck. Kagome ran her hand down Sachiko's hair and onto her back, rubbing small circles on her tense muscles, still trying to reassure the girl that she was in no danger and her mother was with her.

Shyly Sachiko turned half her head, only looking at the older female with one eye, still hiding half her face from her, taking comfort in her mother's presence. She was greeted with a warm smile and she found herself barley being able to suppress her own smile, still slightly hesitant in meeting this new person. Ms. Higurashi couldn't help but smile brightly at the child when she turned her face towards her to take in her appearance, she found herself having to contain more tears of happiness as she took in the innocent child's appearance. She had curled herself as small as she could into Kagome and Ms. Higurashi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, noticing, not for the first time, how alike Kagome and Sachiko really were in the actions they made, remembering how Kagome always used to hide in her. The thought of Kagome when she was a child of her own resting on her hip made her smile bloom even larger, noticing the irony in the whole situation. Laughing Ms. Higurashi took in the child other appearances, noticing her raven hair color, matching her mother's greatly. Her crystal blue eyes also matched her mother's making her wonder if anyone who had seen Sachiko had even wonder if she even had a father due to the fact that she could very well be Kagome's sister knowing they looked eerily alike. She looked just like Kagome did as a child, even acted as her, making Ms. Higurashi have to hold her tears in even stronger as the onslaught of memories both good and bad came rushing into her head.

Smiling brightly Ms. Higurashi looked at her granddaughter.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed with a gleaming face, "Look at how beautiful you are!"

The response the little girl gave her was simply adorable. She blushed furiously before turning quickly and hiding her face back into the crock of her mother's neck, also causing Kagome to burst into laughter, greatly amused in how bashful Sachiko was being.

Grabbing the little girl from under her arms Kagome turned her to face her grandmother, sitting Sachiko with her back to her chest. "Sachiko this is your grandma Miyome," Kagome told Sachiko gently knowing that Sachiko could hear the smile in her tone.

Sachiko looked at her new grandmother with her head tilted down and her eyes just peeking out from behind her curtain of hair, still slightly bashful.

Miyome smiled at her granddaughter, "What's your name?" She asked the shy child, already knowing her name but wishing to establish a connection with the girl.

Sachiko put a finger innocently to her mouth, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"My name's Sachiko," She told her grandmother softly, feeling her cheeks flame up more intensely at the attention she was getting, not fully used to her mother letting her meet new people.

"Oh! What a beautiful name for such a beautiful child," Miyome told Sachiko, her smile widening causing Kagome to wonder briefly if her face would split in two if she smiled any larger.

Sachiko suddenly smiled brightly, lifting her head confidently to look at her grandma. She smiled proudly at the compliment.

"My mommy gave it to me." She told the older lady, knowing that she didn't offend anyone from the way her mother and her new grandmother both laughed, if anything causing her smile to brighten, all signs of her previous behavior gone.

"Well your mommy certainly gave you such a wonderful name," Miyome acknowledged, nodding in agreement with her statement. Sachiko smiled at the kind lady before turning half her body around to look at her mother. She looked down and placed her small hands on her mother's thighs, grasping them and hesitantly sliding off her legs, feeling her mother's hands come under her arms to help her down. When her feet were firmly placed on the ground she turned back to her grandmother, taking a hesitant look back to her mothers smiling and encouraging face before turning back around and walking slowly towards her grandmother. When she reach the place where the kind woman was sitting she placed one of her small hands on the older woman's knee, looking up into her bright face, feeling all hesitancy wash away with that one look.

"You're my Grandma Miyome?" Sachiko asked innocently, almost disbelieving.

Miyome continued to smile brightly as she nodded, finding her granddaughter's innocence the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Sachiko got a serious look on her face as she looked at her grandmother, making the woman wonder what had brought on the sudden change in the child's mood.

"Can I just call you grandma?" Sachiko asked completely serious, not liking the long title 'Grandma Miyome', thinking of how complicated it would be to repeat that all the time.

Miyome suddenly busted into laughter which was quickly followed by Kagome also laughing at her child's antics. Sachiko's eyebrows drew together as her small face slowly formed a frown, wonder what was so funny. Taking her hand off the adult's knee she turned so her back was facing her and closed her eyes, crossing her arms and throwing her nose into the air, pouting. This did not get the reaction she wanted, if anything it made the adults laugh harder.

"Hey!" Sachiko yelled, turning back to meet her grandmothers face, bringing her hands to rest on her hips as she tilted her body slightly forward, "I was being serous!" Both adults laughed even harder, causing Sachiko to wonder what she had said that they found so freaking amusing. She turned abruptly to her mother, stomping her foot to gain her mothers attention.

"Hey! I'm being really really serious!" Kagome continued to laugh, slowing down slowly until all she had to repress were the hard to suppress chuckles.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I'm not laughing at you." Kagome told her daughter, knowing that she didn't believe her. Sachiko walked stiffly back over to her mother, deciding that she had had enough embarrassment for the day. She hopped on the couch cushion beside her before climbing into her lap and thumping her head against her mothers shoulder, completely and thoroughly embarrassed. Kagome chuckled as she patted her daughter's hair before letting her hands to rest loosely around her body.

The air suddenly grew quiet and Sachiko found herself lolling to sleep on her mother's shoulder, her breath coming out in even strokes as her body loosened immensely. Kagome looked at her mother; all joking gone from her eyes only to be replaced with complete seriousness, seeing the same thing reflected in her mothers eyes. Miyome looked down at her hands, clasping them nervously in her lap, finding them much more interesting then the cold air that had suddenly enclosed in the atmosphere.

"Kagome," Miyome began, trailing off slowly, not finding anything more to say then that.

"She's his," Kagome's voice sounded into the stillness, coming out quietly and pained.

Miyome nodded, straining at first to hear her, but completely understanding what Kagome was saying.

"I think I knew that when I saw her." She then paused for a second, deciding how to phrase her next statement, "I hadn't realized." She told her daughter truthfully, feeling a knot make its way into her throat.

"I know," Kagome told her just as quietly, "I left before anyone could."

The room elapsed into an eerie silence.

"Why?" Miyome asked painfully, wanting to know why she had just suddenly disappeared out of the blue with nothing left of her except a note.

Kagome was silent and Miyome had to wonder if she would answer her.

"I was scared." Kagome admitted silently, bowing her head so her mother could not see the inner torment in her eyes.

"I was suddenly plunged back into this life, and about a week after grandpa had died I found out that I was pregnant. I knew that the school wouldn't let me stay if they ever found out, and I truly wanted to keep Sachiko, to know that someone would rely only on me, and I wanted to have that responsibility. So I left a note and left. I used the money I had been saving up for college and bought a ticket to America. After I gave birth to Sachiko I decided that I didn't want her to have the kind of life that people only hear about in magazines and books, so I went and I tried to make a life out of what was left of me." Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to leak out, feeling as if a giant weight had been thrown on her shoulders. She wanted to stop, but she knew that in her heart, her mother deserved at least this. After what she had done to her she disserved to at least know the truth. "I met this man at a bar I worked at one night. I had recently been singing during open mike night to attract more customers, and he thought that I had a talent. He wanted me to do a demo tape with him, but I didn't want the publicity and media to follow me wherever I went if I did get famous, and I told him that. We decided that another way to attract fans and to keep Sachiko safe was for me to hide. So that's what I did. I put on a feathered mask and I sang. One thing led to another and I suddenly found myself with millions of dollars and a job that even if I quit now I would have enough to live healthy for another fifty years."

Miyome stared at her daughter, horrified that she had gone through so much without the comfort of her family.

"But why?" Miyome asked.

"I needed to know that I could do something on my own with out having to rely on anyone." Kagome told her mother emotionlessly, remembering a time where she did have to rely on someone and remembering how he had let her down in one of the worst possible ways, after that she had decided that never again would she let that happen to her. When she had discovered that she was going to be a mother she then made a vow to never let her new baby down, never let her face the hard ships and heart break she had faced.

Miyome stared at her daughters face, staring hard into her hidden emotionless eyes, trying to decipher anything from just one look.

Miyome suddenly thought of a disturbing thought, "Kagome what _exactly_ are you doing for a living?" She asked hesitantly, not knowing if she really wanted to hear the answer she would be getting.

Kagome smirked at her mother. She reached into her jacket pocket, straining slightly from trying to keep her hold on her daughter, before pulling out a plane white mask. She threw the mask to her mother, watching as she looked at it in all different directions, flipping it over and examining the inside of the material, rubbing her fingers across the soft material. Miyome then turned very confused eyes to her daughter.

"I don't get it Kagome," She told the girl, watching as Kagome continued to smirk the smirk that Miyome had come to know decipher to the girl getting into something.

"Well actually that's not my public mask, that's more of my private-I-don't-want-gawking-managers mask," Kagome told her mother truthfully, as if that one sentence would solve all of her mother's unanswered questions. She was met with a black stare and a bit of a raised eyebrow. Sighing Kagome stood from where she was seated, tucking Sachiko more securely against her chest, knowing the little tyke hadn't woken up from the way she hung limply on her shoulder.

Reaching into her opposite pocket she pulled out a CD case, having slight difficulty using only one of her hands, the other resting under Sachiko's limp bottom to support the tired child against her shoulder and chest, one of her arms hanging lifelessly over Kagome's shoulder. She looked at the plain blue CD case briefly before tossing it to her mother, watching slightly amused as her eyes momentarily grew in size as she quickly reacted to catch the air born object while still trying to hold the plane mask in her hand.

Miyome flipped the CD cover back and forth between her hands, much the same as she had with the mask, examining the plane cover.

She looked back at her now standing daughter, still not getting what she was trying to tell her.

Kagome sighed as she reached out and gently took the CD from her mother's hands, taking her mask back while she was within reach.

"Gosh mother, you can be dense," She mumbled under her breath as she walked to the television, flipping it on she pushed the DVD players power button, satisfied in the way the machine came to life. She then opened the disk container using a single hand-with much difficulty- and slipping the solid blue disk into the open DVD player before pushing the play button and setting the empty container on the televisions top. She looked back at her mother as the first beet to her song started to play, knowing how the song started and ended by heart. She was immensely satisfied in the look her mother gave her as the implications of the CD and mask finally set into place. Miyome's eyes grew large as her mouth gapped open, resembling a fish greatly, causing Kagome to chuckle at her surprised look, knowing that she had probably heard at least one of her songs on the radio.

"Kagome you-!" Miyome started, finding her voice suddenly cut off in mid speech, fully grasping what her daughter was telling her without words.

Kagome smiled, showing her pearly whites to the world, delighted in the response that was giving her. Sachiko, on her shoulder, mumbled something inaudible about watermelons before shifting restlessly on her shoulder, desperate for a more comfortable position. Kagome looked at her mother.

"Do you mind if I put her in my old room?" She asked, gesturing with her head towards the stairs to emphasize her point, her hands too full for her to point in the direction. Her mother smiled pleasantly at her and nodded.

"I'll put some tea on dear." Miyome told Kagome as she walked the short distance to the television, taking out the CD and placing in its proper place before turning on her heal and heading towards the kitchen, knowing Kagome would find herself to her old room just fine.

Kagome turned slowly, walking quietly in the opposite direction her mother went, heading towards the hallway stairs. She stopped at the base of the stairs, remembering how she had run down these very stairs as she ran late for school when she was young and carefree. She put a single foot hesitantly on the base step, working her courage up before placing her other foot on the second step, starting her slow rhythm up the stairs, looking at the joyful pictures covering the hallway as she went up, taking in all of the stilled smiling faces, wishing briefly that she could be like that again before pushing the thought away, reminding herself that if she went back to that lifestyle then that would mean no Sachiko. Slowly Kagome continued her way up the flight of stairs, stopping as she reached the top and turning slowly towards the hall that led to her room, knowing the other direction led to her brothers. She walked down the hall slowly, her feet not making a single sound as they slid across the carpeted floor, cursing herself as she realized that she was still wearing her shoes. She dismissed the thought though and prayed that her mother would forgive her as she approached her door. She paused outside of the door, reaching out with one hand to come and rest on the door handle, noticing that the pink frilly door cover she had put on her door handle was still there. She gulped as she suddenly found a knot tie in her throat from a sudden wash of nervousness running through her veins. She turned the handle, hearing a click sound through the deathly quiet hallway as the door broke free from its latch. Taking in a deep breath Kagome pushed the door open, closing her eyes tightly at the last minute, not so sure if she really wanted to see what had happened to the space she had lived in since she was a child. The door glided open soundlessly and Kagome instantly felt heat on her face from the drawn window blinds allowing sunlight into the room causing it to hit her in the face. Opening her eyes she fought not to burst in tears as she stared at the room her mother had left the same since she had left, even down to the bed being crumpled from her not making it in her rush to leave this place. She felt the hard held tears roll down her face as she looked towards her desk, noticing the plane white note on her desk. The same note that she had written to her mother in her time of distress.

She walked to her bed and gently laid Sachiko in the pink comforter, watching as a smile bloomed over her face as she turned on her side, snuggling in her mothers sent that she found surrounding her. Placing a delicate kiss on Sachiko's forehead Kagome turned around and walked slowly to her old desk; picking up the note stained with old tears and smeared ink.

The only thing that rested on that piece of paper was seven insubstantial words.

_I'm sorry,_

_Please don't come looking for me._

XXXX

Inuyasha walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, heading home and facing his fate.

Slumping his shoulders Inuyasha walked to the front door, not to relieved to be hearing noises coming from the inside of the house. Sighing he walked into the house, slipping his shoes off at the front door before venturing into the living room area.

"Fine I'll go," Inuyasha said with his head dropped, not having to look up to know that Sesshomaru was in the room.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good," He told his stubborn brother as Akina squealed in delight.

"Uncle Inu, you'll really like her, she has a really pretty voice. I just know that you'll like her!" Akina exclaimed, hanging off her dejected uncles arm as she rambled about how great Blue was.

"I'm sure," Inuyasha told the girl, annoyance sweeping into his voice.

A loud laugh sounded behind Inuyasha, causing him to turn abruptly and look into the amused face of Shippo.

"Don't worry _Dad_" Shippo told Inuyasha emphasizing the word 'dad' knowing how flustered he got. "I'll be going with you to." Shippo finished.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo, "Oi, runt when did you get back from America. I thought that you said you wouldn't be back until next summer."

Shippo stared at his adopted father insinuatingly.

"Umm, I said that I would be coming back last summer next summer and I decided to come early because Akina called me about Blue playing here and I've listened to some of her stuff and I want to see what she really looks like." Shippo told Inuyasha, adding some enthusiasm at the thought of finally getting to see what Blue looked like.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, pulling his arms across his diaphragm and sticking his nose into the air, not caring about a word of this new singer. "Not like I care," He told them all, "she's probably some butt ass ugly chick that can't make a singing career with her face."

Everyone stared at the blatantly rood man with disgust.

"Kami Inuyasha, what's gotten you so up tight recently?" Shippo asked, not used to seeing this kind of attitude from his father in a long time.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha yelled at his adoptive son, pointing a finger at him before turning on the balls of his feet and walking up the stairs to his room, never once looking back.

Shippo looked to Sesshomaru. Catching the eye of the fully matured fox demon Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"If you are thinking that I have placed my brother in such a mental state then you are sadly mistaken. I can only wish that I could do that." Sesshomaru told the fox curtly, not at all impressed by his brother's recent behavior.

Shippo looked back towards the direction his father had gone, wondering what could have happened to make him so upset.

XXXX

A.N. Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, I'm in a really strong writing mood and ill be writing the next chapter and getting it posted as soon as possible. (I'm at my mother's house this weakened)Your reviews always do inspire me to write faster though…teehee. Any who, some plot twisting m&m's are going to be appearing soon, so I hope that you thought you had this story figured out because its about to do a three-sixty…so sorry… Stay tuned to see what happens next! (wow what an emotional chapter…)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 7: Glancing

_Shippo looked back towards the direction his father had gone, wondering what could have happened to make him so upset._

­XXX

Kagome stared at the crinkled note held in her hand, repeating the words over in her mind, recalling the heart brake she felt all over again as she wrote them, remembering it as if it was yesterday.

She felt the burning in her eyes, berating her heart as she made them go away while telling herself that this was a time for celebration, not mourning.

She placed the note back where it came from, staring at it a moment longer before turning around, casting a brief glance towards her daughter, and making her way out the door, leaving it cracked so she could hear when Sachiko woke from her slumber.

Kagome walked slowly down the pale yellow halls. She stopped at the stairs, resting her hand on the wooden railing. Glancing over her shoulder she looked in the direction her brother's room was at. Swallowing hard she turned on her toes quietly, walking stealthily towards the closed door.

She stopped upon reaching the wood, raising her hand cautiously towards the golden colored handle; almost as if she were afraid it would jump at her. She swallowed hard again as her hand came to rest on the cold metal, twisting it slowly, listening to a small squeal echo down the hall as metal scrapped against metal, clicking as the door was finally opened.

Pushing slowly, the hinges on the wood groaned, protesting in the movement, causing Kagome to pause before continuing to push the door open, squeezing her head into the quiet room when enough room could be provided.

The room looked the same as it always had with few minor adjustments. Pushing the door open fully Kagome walked in quietly, her eyes instantly being attracted to the shelf dedicated to the awards Sota had won over the years. She approached the wooden shelf slowly, stopping when she had reached the dashing collection of gold and silver, strewn with cloths hanging from a metal hand or foot. She lifted her finger slowly, running the digit lightly over the shinning trophies and ribbons he'd won. She felt pride run through her body at all the accomplishments her brother had achieved.

Smiling while her eyes scanned the room a last time Kagome turned and made her way back into the hallway, closing the door soundlessly behind her so not to wake Sachiko with the noise.

Miyome stood in the kitchen, watching the kettle of tea brew with unseeing eyes. That was how Kagome found her as she walked into the room, taking in the decorations littering the wall, making note of new and old ornaments.

"Mama," Kagome called out to Miyome, trying to redirect her attention.

"Oh! Kagome. I didn't hear you come in dear." Miyome told Kagome spinning to face her while wringing her hands in the floral designed apron partly in drying them and trying to keep her emotions under hold.

Kagome stared at her mother quietly letting no emotions shine through her eyes. Waving a hand in the direction of the kitchen table she plastered on her fake over-the-top smile.

"Come, sit! We'll discuss what has been going on." She told her mother merrily, knowing that Miyome could see right through her mask.

"But the-"

"Nonsense. Don't worry about it; I'll take care of everything." Kagome said, cutting her mothers protest off short.

Looking at her daughter strangely Miyome hesitantly sat in one of the wooden chairs, her posture stiff even after she had been seated.

Kagome smiled nonchalantly at her mother before turning and making her way to the stove, turning the heat off and taking the boiling kettle off the stove.

"You wish to know what happened before." Kagome told her mother more then asked, her back turned as she pored two cups of tea, one for herself and one for her mother.

Miyome said nothing as Kagome talked to her, afraid that she would ruin something if she did.

"I ran," Kagome told her mother, not facing the woman, afraid that she would see the raw anguish etched on her pale face. "I ran from it all. The hurt, the lies. I wanted so badly to just live and not think of the lies, but deep in my heart, I knew. I knew that that was all they would ever be. Lies. I couldn't take it. And so I ran."

Miyome continued to sit in the chair quietly, trying to interpret all the riddles her child was throwing at her.

Kagome sighed, lowering her head as she leaned her hip onto the kitchen counter, still keeping her back to her mother.

"I don't think that I could live with myself if I didn't run. It wasn't until later that I found out about Sachiko." Kagome told her mother, defeat lacing her voice.

"I wanted to prove to the word that I could do something on my own without having to depend on someone." She started, "I guess that when Grandpa died it finally pushed me off the edge. I was going to tell you-about Sachiko-but before I could Grandpa died and I couldn't stand it any longer. I wanted to start fresh, wanted to leave behind the life I had, and I did."

Tears slowly leaked down Kagome's face.

"But I couldn't stop missing you, and I was so angry at myself." Kagome said, turning to her Miyome after her statement, letting her mother see the utter defeat in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mama."

"Kagome." Miyome uttered speechlessly.

Smiling Kagome waved her mother off. "It's not that big of a deal, I'm just glad that I decided to come. I really did need to see you." She paused. "It was too long."

Miyome smiled while nodding her head gently. "Yes," She told Kagome, "Way too long."

The women smiled at each other before laughing. Taking the kettle over to her mother, Kagome tossed a tea bag to her.

Both women sat in the kitchen, drinking tea while talking, both completely happy and content.

XXXX

Inuyasha sat passively in his room, his body hanging lazily over his bed while he thought of what he could do. He felt a bit childish from his actions moment earlier, telling himself that he wasn't a pup and he didn't need to be stomping out of rooms.

Rubbing his face with his hand, Inuyasha sighed.

'_I'm not normally like this._' He thought to himself. _'Gods what's wrong with me._'

Sitting up Inuyasha threw his legs over the bed.

'_What ever the hell is wrong with me I need to get over it._' He told himself. '_I won't sulk for any reason_.'

Placing his concealment spell on, Inuyasha got up from his bed sluggishly.

"I've got to get out and do something." He muttered to himself, grabbing his shoes from the floor and slipping them on.

Inuyasha made his way to the door, opening it as quietly as he could, not bothering to shut it. Inuyasha tip-toed to the end of the hallway, careful not to make a single sound in fear that his brother or Shippo would hear him.

"And where do you think you are going, little brother?"

Jumping, Inuyasha spun around to face his brother, one of his eye brows raised in question.

"I'm going out." Inuyasha replied shortly. "Not that it's any of your business."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his brother, not saying a word, the only indication that he was curious was by the raise in his eyebrow.

"Where," Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"Out," Inuyasha told him, not waiting for a reply as he turned to continue making his way to the front door.

"Yes well don't do any thing stupid." He heard Sesshomaru say to his back before he reached the door.

"Do I ever?" Inuyasha asked, not giving Sesshomaru time to answer him as he left the house, closing the door more naturally then he had in the past few days.

Sesshomaru sighed to the empty hallway.

"Why do I get stuck having to keep up with him?"

XXXX

Kagome waved goodbye to her mother from her place at the top of the stares, Sachiko imitating her movements enthusiastically with a wave of her own. Miyome smiled at the pair while waving a brief wave of her own. Miyome watched as Kagome turned; ready to make her long way down the flight of stairs.

Smiling to herself Miyome let her body rest against the door frame, watching the back of her daughter disappear, glad that she had the heart to heart conversation with her earlier. Sighing she let her body be dragged into the house by her feet, closing the door softly behind her.

Miyome made her way to the kitchen, pausing in the hallway.

"I wonder when Sota will be home."

XXX

Sachiko looked up at her mother from her place on the ground.

"Mommy do we have to go home?" She asked pensively


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! (I don't own this song)

Blue

Chapter 8: Rehearsals

XXX

Inuyasha rubbed a tired hand over his face, feeling the energy being sucked out of his sweating body. The emotion of utter defeat hung heavily over his head, while his mind was too busy wrapped around other issues. His brother stood victoriously over his body, looking down upon him with a mix of self satisfaction and pity. It had been almost two weeks since Inuyasha had thought he had seen Kagome. Now, though, he thought of the illusion to be nothing but a fleeting memory.

That just didn't make sense though.

'_Why would I suddenly think of _her _completely randomly like that_' He argued to himself.

"You are pathetic." A voice boomed above him.

"Shove it." Inuyasha replied, no real bite in his voice. It seemed to Sesshomaru that someone had just randomly pushed the off button on his brother.

"I believe that you have told me to do that before." He told Inuyasha, trying to get him back to his old spunk. "Why don't you try a more useful tactic."

Inuyasha simply sighed, not in the mood to fight with his brother.

Sesshomaru squatted beside his brother, placing his clawed hand firmly on his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" He asked with the tiniest hint of emotion present in his voice.

"I think that I'm going insane." Inuyasha told Sesshomaru impassively, his voice sounding deflated and defeated.

"Brother," Sesshomaru suddenly said, a slight spike in his voice, "you have been insane for some time now, what has caused you to just figure this little tidbit out?"

Inuyasha stared dryly at his brother.

"You're an asshole." He told Sesshomaru, the bite in his voice still not detected.

"Yes, so I've been told." Sesshomaru shot back at his brother, amusement lining his voice.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru said, "what is the real problem?"

Inuyasha was silent, the only sound in the room coming from the overhead clock ticking the seconds of the day by.

"I don't know why," he started, "but I thought that I saw Kagome some time last week."

Sesshomaru instantly became quiet, knowing that his brother was serious and something was wrong when he mentioned the woman's name, something that he had refused to do since the feudal era.

"She wasn't there though, when I looked up." Inuyasha continued, not noticing the how tense his brother had become.

"I haven't caught a strand of her scent since then either, and I think that I might have made it up."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, contemplating the thought before putting in his input.

"I think," he started, " that it is possible you could have made the image of this girl up, you could have also really seen her-her adventures might not have ended yet." He concluded.

"No." Inuyasha stated simply. "I would have had to of made her up, she was older then what I remember, and I envisioned that she was carrying a child. Maybe that's just my minds sick imagination twisting me to believe that we could have started are own family."

Sesshomaru stared at his brother hard, his grip on his shoulder tightening.

"You may be right," he told him, "Do not wish for the best. I have learned that it is bad for the soul to hold false hopes."

With that Sesshomaru stood from his place beside Inuyasha, popping his shoulders as he came to his full height.

"It was probably just your imagination. Forget about it." He told his brother, the icy tone not missed on Inuyasha's part.

Inuyasha stayed silent as Sesshomaru strode past him, his face a mask of emotions. His brother was probably right, he more than likely made the whole thing up.

The dojo doors scrapped against the wooden frame they were sat in as Sesshomaru shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha sat quietly in the dojo. Not a single sound was emitted from his slouched body as he thought over the past events.

Sighing dejectedly, Inuyasha stood slowly to unstable feet.

"I need to forget about it." He muttered to himself, dragging his battered and bruised body out of the dojo, heading to his room. All he wanted to do at that moment was take a long hot bath, hopping it would melt all his thoughts and troubles away.

'_Kagome always loved baths._'

XXX

Kagome swayed her hips to the blaring music echoing off the walls of the Metropolis Concert Hall, her blue mask placed securely on her face.

Sweat rolled down her face as she kicked the beat up a notch.

The back up dancers danced in sync, all of them wearing a face mask of their own to better help give the overall look quite a mystifying look.

Kagome lip-sung the songs they went through, her main concern at the moment was with her performance. She concentrated on Sachiko, who was dancing in the middle of the Concert Hall, trying to imitate her own movements. Kagome couldn't help the smiled as she watched her daughter prance around the empty space she would be singing to.

The plains were coming along and everything was falling into place. Kagome had been practicing nonstop ever since her manager had told her weeks before that her concert would be held in that month.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she continued to dance, felling a bit ticked off that the idiot had only given her a month to practice.

'_We usually have a longer amount of time to practice in._' She mused silently to herself.

She and every one else performing had to kicked it into high gear as they had all been told that they would only be allowed three weeks practice before the performance.

'_Well,_' Kagome thought, '_At least their all actually doing good and not loosing their brains, but hey, this is the music industry—anything can happen._'

Kagome smirked to herself before she turned around, waving her hands in attention for everyone to stop and the music to quit playing.

Ron walked out from backstage with a huff.

"Blue!" He yelled, using Kagome's stage name in front of the dancers and people who didn't personally know her.

"What the hell are you stopping this rehearsal for!"

Kagome stared at Ron insidiously.

"Hey! Just because you can't get a piece of ass doesn't mean that you can put your fucking anger out on us. I run this show, and I'll do what I think I can do to make it better, so don't jump on my case." She told her manager firmly, slightly insulted that he would think she would just stop the rehearsals and jeopardize their valuable practicing time.

Ron sighed, his shoulders sagging, "Sorry, I didn't realize that I was. I guess that I'm just getting nervous about the concert."

Kagome smirked; walking up to Ron she slung her arm around his shoulder, her smirk coming to form a full smile.

"No fear!" She told him. "I've got everything under control."

Ron groaned, hiding his face in his hands suddenly. "Oh man, any time you say that it ends out becoming a disaster."

Kagome withdrew her arm from around Ron's neck quickly before spinning around and tucking them into each other, her nose lifted in the air as a discreet 'Hump!' could be heard.

"I do not." She argued with a pitch in her voice.

"Yah well show me what you have. If I like it then ill keep it." Ron told Kagome, getting back down to business.

Kagome looked back at the man with her arms still folded and a lift in her eyebrow.

"Um, no." She said clipped, the tone in her voice leaving no room for argument, "If I like it, then I'm going to keep it."

With that she turned her back to the man, yelling at the tech to play a certain song she had in mind.

The beginning of the song came loudly over the speakers. Kagome listened closely, the memories that see poured into this song coming out too.

A foreign language came on, the beginning being sang by a man.

_Im nin'alu  
Dal thae na di vim  
Dal thae na di vim  
Dal thae ma rom  
Im nin'alu_

The beat to the whole song picked up, and Kagome began to say her hips in rhythm with the song.

_Staring up into the heavens  
In this hell that binds your hands  
Will you sacrifice your comfort  
Make your way in a foreign land_

These words made Kagome think about her past, about the sacrifices she made for nothing and about the cruelty she had to endure.

"_I'll kill you!"_

"_Its not what it looks like!"_

"_I went beyond what I could."_

"_I'll never forgive you!"_

_Open up my heart  
And cause my lips to speak  
Bring the heaven and the stars  
Down to Earth for me_

Kagome ran her hands down the sides of her body as she danced, lip singing her parts of the song. She fought with her conscious, trying to withhold all the mind blowing memories this song brought to the light.

"_I didn't mean to."_

"_You did."_

"_You betrayed me."_

_Im nin'alu  
Dal thae na di vim_

The voice came back on from before, bringing with it words only she could know.

_El hai  
El hai maromam 'al karuvim  
Kolam baruchu ya'alu_

The man singing began to chant a chant only selected few could translate, adding to the all ready mysterious effect Blue had over her fans.

Kagome re-lip sang the course of the song before going back to the original flow.

The music suddenly emitted two loud drum bangs; everything grew silent for a brief moment before the music started up again.

"_Why did you betray me?"_

"_Why!"_

Squeezing her eyes shut she suddenly turned to the tech.

"Stop the music!" She yelled, just loud enough for him to hear her.

Kagome took in a deep breath, trying to cool her already short nerves.

'_Just stop it._' She told herself before turning to Ron, who was making his way out from backstage to confront her.

"What now?" He asked, a bit irked that she was stopping the rehearsal again.

"I want black." Kagome said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, a brow raised in question.

"At that cord that grows quiet, I want the light to dim to nothing." Kagome told the man.

"Why?" He asked, finding her actions more unusual than normal.

"Just do it." Kagome said, a smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Blue," Ron began the warning in his voice clear.

"Ron, don't worry. I won't fuck this up." Kagome told the man, irritated that he wouldn't let her do what she wanted to do at her concert.

"I let you do what ever you wanted to do at all my other concerts, and this one is especially important to me. So let me do what I want with this. Please?" Kagome said, giving the last note a bit of begging in it.

Ron sighed while rolling his eyes.

"Fine," He gave in with a hand on his hip just to show Kagome his displeasure in the whole thing.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank You!" Kagome squealed, jumping on the man and hugging him tightly around the neck.

Releasing the man she looked at him with a smile of delight on her face.

"Oh you won't regret this!" She told him excitedly.

"I better not." He told her, his tone seriously.

"Oh you won't!" Kagome said, clasping her hands tightly together in front of her.

"You know, I don't think I even had a choice in that matter. You would have threatened bodily harm upon me if I didn't." Ron said, looking at Kagome cautiously.

Kagome smiled, "Yah your right."

Ron shrugged his shoulders before laughing.

"Every one go home. Be back early tomorrow though, were gonna practice extra hard. We only have a week left before we have the concert so were gonna have to kick it up a notch!" Ron told the dancers, waving them away as he spoke.

"I'm heading out," Kagome told Ron, heading into the center of the empty Concert Hall to grab the still dancing Sachiko.

Grabbing Sachiko, Kagome smiled at her daughter.

"Ready to go home?" She asked the little girl, getting a nod as a silent response.

"Get some sleep!" Ron yelled after Kagome as she walked towards the doors, slipping her mask off once she was back on the streets.

Smiling at Sachiko she kissed her on the cheek, noticing how tired the girl truly was.

"Let's go back to the hotel baby, Okaa-sans tired." Kagome said, stressing the word 'tired'.

Sachiko nodded drowsily before placing her head onto Kagome's shoulder and falling into a light sleep.

Kagome patted Sachiko's back as she made her way through the busy streets of Tokyo.

'_I'll never leave you._'

XXX

So….how did you like it?...see I got that chapter out…decently fast…ill make the next one _way _longer. Something big is going to happen soon…that's all I'm going to say about it though… Please do review; I just _love_ hearing what you guys have to say about my story. Whoot! I'm writing this for ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 9: Forgotten Memories

**WARNING: The following text contains some explicit content. You have been warned!**

XXX

_Lips met hurriedly in a passion frenzy. Bodies pressed tightly together in pure ecstasy. Callused hands roamed down smooth skin, grasping voluptuous hips before thrusting forward, earning a strangled moan from the female beneath him. _

_His hands glided up her sides, smoothing against curved waists and plump breasts before continuing their journey up out stretched arms. Hands tangled against hands, gripping tightly as hips thrust forward, being met half way in complete compliance._

_He buried his face into her breast bone as he let a suppressed moan rip through his lips._

"_Harder," she whispered against his ear, sending shivers down his spine and into his soul. _

_He complied with her wishes, picking up his pace he drove his body harder against hers._

_She moaned out in ecstasy, gripping their intertwined fingers more forcefully. _

_His name fell from her parted lips in an incomprehensible moan as he continued his motions._

_His soul burst in happiness at knowing that it was his name being spilled through her lips. _

_He leaned down, capturing her open mouth with his, letting their tongues dance in passion as he slid his hands away from their joining to grip her hips tightly. She moaned into his mouth, bringing her hands to tangle in his hair, grasping soft ears and rubbing them sensationally._

_Unable to contain himself he leaned down, burring his face into her shoulder and letting a throaty moan split through his moist lips._

"_Harder." She said more audibly._

_He picked up his pace even more, felling perspiration slide down his muscle knotted back. It dripped down his body, seeping into curves and hills before landing on the mat below him. He felt her body become slick in heat as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, no longer able to meet him in his thrusts._

_She held onto his hips tightly as she moaned loudly. She enfolded her arms around his neck and head, still fighting for a secure grip on his slick body._

_He grasped her tightly behind the back, feeling himself coming close to his release._

_Her moans grew louder as he continued to pick up his speed._

_She mumbled incoherent declarations, feeling her mind loosing all sanity in its passion filled haze. _

"_Harder," she said louder, moaning and panting as he picked up his force._

_Souls danced together, interlacing and becoming one as flesh burned against flesh._

XXX

Kagome bolted up in her bed, panting hard as she struggled to fill her deprived lungs of air. Sweat beaded down her face, dripping off her jay and landing against the covers below. She raised a shaking hand, placing it over her erratically beating heart. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

Pulling her knees up Kagome wiped her brow with the back of her hand before leaning over and resting her head against her upraised knees.

Taking in a rhythm of short and deep breaths, Kagome finally managed to get her breathing under control.

Sitting in the dark with her head rested on bent knees, Kagome thought over the remnants of her dream.

'_Why in the _hell_ am I thinking about _that _now?_' She thought to herself as her face scrunched up in confusion.

She was unable to contemplate her dream, though, for soon she heard the pitter-patter of feet making their way to her door.

Her door creaked open as the handle on it turned as quietly as possible.

Raising her head slightly from her knees, Kagome looked at the door humorously.

Sachiko timidly poked her head in, blushing in embarrassment as she noticed her mother staring at her, showing that she hadn't snuck in quietly enough.

Shuffling her feet, Sachiko looked down at the floor with her hands threaded together behind her back.

"Umm…Okaasan?...I…herd a noise and I…" Sachiko started apprehensively, her voice gradually dieing out towards the end.

Chuckling Kagome scooted over in the bed, patting the now empty space with her hand.

Sachiko smiled brightly before rushing over to her mother and jumping into bed with her.

"Okaasan, do you have bad dreams like I do?" Sachiko questioned innocently, her head cocked to the side as her black hair tumbled over her shoulders, her ears twitching unconsciously to get the few strands in her tresses out.

Kagome looked at Sachiko's innocent face, turning hers away as thoughts from her dreams emerged.

"Uh…Yah…bad dream…" Kagome mumbled with her head turned, trying hard to hide the blush creeping its way to her face.

The room was sunk into silence as Sachiko thought over what Kagome had said, looking at her covered legs thoughtfully.

"Okaasan?" Sachiko suddenly asked.

Kagome turned to her daughter.

"Yah what is it Sachiko?" She asked her, wondering what it was the little girl wanted.

"Okaasan, why don't I have a daddy?"

Kagome froze at the question, knowing that it would be asked eventually. Her blood froze as thoughts, memories, and fleeting emotions spread through her body.

All of which unwanted.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat Kagome stared at Sachiko, wondering what she could do to redirect the direction this conversation was going.

"What makes you ask that?" She asked Sachiko, trying to act as if she didn't know what the little girl was asking her.

Sachiko sighed before clasping both her hands together and resting them on her covered legs.

"Well," she started, looking up at the ceiling as she spoke, "I was with Uncle Ron and we were watching TV. There was a family on and they all had a mommy and daddy. Okaasan, why don't I have a Daddy?" Sachiko asked innocently, causing Kagome's heart to twist in her chest.

"Sachiko, some people just don't have Daddy's." Kagome tried to explain, feeling her heat squeeze at knowing that she was lying so horribly to the little girl.

'_Maybe one day_,' Kagome told herself, '_Maybe one day I'll tell her the real truth. But not now, never now._'

Sachiko grew silent at her mother's explanation, and Kagome somehow felt that Sachiko didn't fully believe her.

"Sachiko, I will always love you." Kagome told her, rubbing her delicate ears softly, watching as the troubled look on her face melted to one of content. A soft purr was emitted from the child, telling Kagome all she needed to know.

Smiling, Kagome scooped the child into her arms, letting her rest comfortably against her chest as she laid her body down against the bed.

She ran her fingers in the girl's hair, weaving them in and out of the black silk.

"I know," Sachiko mumbled against her mother's chest.

Kagome raised her head as much as she could without disturbing the child.

"I know that you love me, and I love you too, Okaasan." Sachiko said, raising her head a bit so that she could look her mother in the eye.

Kagome smiled a genuine smile, happy at the knowledge that at least one person in the whole word truly did love her.

Still stroking Sachiko's hair, Kagome pushed herself up to peck the child on the forehead before falling back against the bed and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Get some sleep, Sachiko." Kagome told her, the smile never leaving her face as her daughter slipped into the world of sleep, followed shortly after by her mother.

XXX

Inuyasha woke up groggily the next morning, finding his head buzzing for some strange reason.

Sitting up in bed he rubbed his face with his hands, making his way to the bathroom conjoined with his room. He thought over the nights dream, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. That was, by far, one of the most vivid dreams he had ever experienced.

'_But then again,' _He reminded himself, '_It wasn't exactly just a _dream.'

Sighing, Inuyasha pulled the facet to his sink. He watched, yet not saw, the water pour from the silver nozzle, remembering a time when all of these strange things had been alien to him.

Inuyasha cupped his hands under the warm water, letting them fill and splashing it quickly on his face before it slipped through the cracks in his hand cup.

Pebbles of water washed down his face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror listlessly.

He grabbed a hand towel, dabbing it over his face quickly before making his way back into his room to slip on some cloths.

Once done he walked out of his room and into the hallway, making his way to the dining area.

Inuyasha sat at one of the chairs at the dinning room table, letting a satisfied smile light his face at the smell of eggs and freshly cooked bacon reaching his nose. He felt his patients wear, though, as Akina pranced around him, humming a tune he could only guess was one of '_Blue's_' songs.

"Good morning Uncle Inu!" Akina said cheerfully, pecking her Uncle on the cheek for good measures.

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he pondered over why Akina was so damn cheerful at the moment.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, causing Akina to look over at him, the smile never leaving her face.

"Why the hell are you so damn giddy!" He asked accusingly, pointing a finger at the still smiling Akina.

Akina squealed as she threw her hands in the air. Jumping around hysterically at something she thought was great.

"Oh Uncle Inu!" She yelled.

"She's coming! Blues coming this Saturday and I can't wait!" Akina squealing loudly, making Inuyasha flatten his ears angrily at the glass shattering sound.

"Damnit." He cursed under his breath, wondering what he did to deserve going to some stupid concert with his brother's children.

Akina suddenly stopped all she was doing, all happiness gone from her face.

She slammed her hands down angrily on the table, making it jump and causing the dishes to cling against each other.

She brought her face dangerously close to Inuyasha's, her eyes glowing in a fierce fury.

"What did you say?" She asked slowly, grounding the words out of clinched teeth.

Inuyasha gulped, wondering momentarily what Sesshomaru was teaching his children before his was brought back to reality with a furious Akina staring down at him.

"I said 'Damnit'." Inuyasha mumbled, almost afraid of what Akina would do to him.

Grabbing his forelocks angrily, Akina yanked hard. Inuyasha froze painful memories of the past coming on him in a tilde wave of emotions.

Akina yelled at Inuyasha, he heard none though as he grabbed her wrists, prying them off his hair.

Akina froze, wondering what was wrong with her Uncle. Her words fell off as she stared at his suddenly cold face.

"If you would excuse me." Inuyasha said emotionlessly, standing up from his spot when Akina stood back.

"Uncle Inu?" Akina asked timidly, her previous anger forgotten from the look of her Uncles face.

"I'm sorry, Akina, but I no longer feel the need to eat." Inuyasha said, turning his back to the teenage hanyou and walking out of the dinning room.

A heavy silence filtered through the room in Inuyasha's leave.

Akina slumped her shoulders, throwing herself dejectedly in the seat her Uncle had just occupied.

"Uncle Inu," she whispered to the nothings in the room, "why do you do that. Why do you shut yourself out from the world?"

Silence was Akina's only answer.

"Why do you do that?"

XXX

A.N. Okay okay, I know that this chapter was still quite short, but I needed to get this out so that I can move on to more important things. cough concert! cough Yes that is right! The concert should be posted in the after the next chapter! (That is a promise) That also means that the next chapter will be really long. That's also a promise. So yes, tell me what you think! I love hearing what you have to say! Review! Hurray!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! (I don't own this song)

Blue

Chapter 10: Preparations

XXX

The sun streamed through the pulled blinds, dancing over the figure sleeping peacefully on his side.

Golden eyes stared intensely at the prone hanyou, scrutinizing the man in his sleep.

The hanyou twitched, feeling as if something were amiss. He opened his eyes slowly, only to come face to face with golden eyes identical to his own.

Not expecting the sudden presence, Inuyasha's eyes widen before he screamed, struggling to get as far away from the intruder as possible. His feet tangled helplessly in the silk sheets from his sudden hurry to escape. A muffled protest --filled with many curses-- fell from his lips, only to be silenced as his body met the floor harshly. A groan of pain was emitted from the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his anger further tick as he heard Akina laughing at his misfortune.

He growled to the unsuspecting girl, the sound partly muffled from his face being buried in wood and blankets. If anything, the growl further amused the girl, causing her to clutch her sides in protest as her giggles escaladed into lung heaving laughs.

Inuyasha listened to his niece laugh at his misery, letting a small smile of his own crack his face.

The sound of Akina's laughter soon drowned out of his ears, though, as another thought occurred to him.

He had been in this situation before. Many times in fact, and the one laughing at him was usually not his niece, but rather the fox cub he had come to cherish as his own son over time.

The thought caused a series of emotions to build behind his heart.

How many times had he been mad after her death, screaming to the skies for her to 'sit' him?

How many times had he been met with nothing but the wisps of wind caressing his ears?

Akina grew quiet when she realized that her Uncle was no longer with her. He was once again receding to the confinements of his own mind. Akina noticed almost painfully as it happened everyday. Nothing she said ever seemed to cheer her poor Uncle up. It angered her, not knowing what it was that was setting her Uncle in that kind of mind frame. The only people who apparently knew anything were her parents, Inuyasha himself, and Shippo—all of which who would never tell her anything.

Akina raised herself from the floor. She placed her elbows on the edge of the bed, pulling herself slowly over the mattress. She peaked cautiously over the side of the bed, seeing the painful sight of her Uncle in a heap of sheets and body parts. His body, though, looked as if he wasn't even attempting to rise from his place on the floor. Akina drew her eyebrows together in concern, her forehead becoming creased with worry.

He was doing it again.

"Uncle Inu?" Akina asked timidly.

Inuyasha twitched, though, otherwise showed no other response to her questioning.

"Uncle Inu?" Akina asked a little more assertively.

Whatever mind set Inuyasha was in he was suddenly snapped out of. He sat up quickly, causing Akina eyes widen momentarily before her hanyou reflexes kicked in and she sprung back, barley missing a head on collision with her Uncle.

Inuyasha looked around the room franticly, his pupils dilated to mere beads as sweat appeared against his forehead. He attempted to jump up—mindless of the sheets—only to be throw back to the ground from loss of balance and angered linen.

Breathing in deeply, Inuyasha allowed his body and brain to catch up to the same page. He let out a steady breath, feeling his sanity coming back to him. He sat up, more slowly, untangling his feet before standing up.

Inuyasha looked at Akina pointedly, ignoring the submitting gestures she was giving him.

"Akina," he said dangerously, the threat clear as day in his voice.

Akina squealed, shielding her head with her hands, trying to further settle down her Uncle's temper.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" She told Inuyasha rushed.

Inuyasha continued to stare at Akina, ignoring the world around him. He felt the pulse in his forehead beat in aggravation, causing a twitch to form over his eye.

"What the hell were you doing in my room while I _slept_!" Inuyasha asked, the twitching picking up its pace as he began his sentence, the rage in his voice evident by the time he was finished saying what he had to say.

Akina lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling ashamed that she would come and wake her Uncle up just because her she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Im sorry." Akina said meekly.

Inuyasha sighed. He truly couldn't stay mad at the twit.

Inuyasha raised a hand to his face, dragging it over his tired features in fatigued anger.

"Don't do it again." Inuyasha mumbled, his words muffled from the hand on his face.

Akina smile, her features lighting up at the knowledge that her Uncle wasn't mad at her.

"'Kay!" Akina said while her face shone in a bright happiness.

Almost as if some one had changed the channel to a television, Akina perked up, her smile becoming that of excitement.

Jumping up, Akina ran to her Uncle, bouncing from one foot to the other as she tried to tell him something that he couldn't quite catch in her rush of words.

Inuyasha placed his hands on Akina's shoulders, pushing down harshly to get her to shut up. Akina stopped bouncing, partly from her Uncle's firm grip on her shoulders, and partly from the look in his eyes.

"Akina," he started slowly, "if you do not calm down immediately, then I'm going to be forced to _hurt you_. What the _hell_ is your problem now!"

Akina stared at her Uncle, a bright smile on her face.

"It's Saturday!" Akina yelled at Inuyasha expectantly.

Her answer was a blank stare.

Akina huffed angrily, appalled that her own Uncle didn't remember what the day was.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What's so important about Saturday?" He asked irritated. "Oh wait!" Inuyasha continued, "It means that you can _sleep in_!"

Akina suddenly grew angry.

"Look, I already said I was sorry!" She yelled at her Uncle.

"Yah well that still doesn't explain why you decided that, hell, you were going to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well maybe if you didn't sleep in so damn late every day!" Akina argued.

"I'll do what ever the hell I please!" Inuyasha told Akina. "Im over four-hundred fucking years old!"

"You know what you old fart!" Akina yelled, "You lost a fucking bet with my father, so you didn't have a choice in the matter of waking up at the 'ass crack of dawn' or you so put it!"

Inuyasha grew quiet, his cheeks turning red at the memory of loosing so horribly to his brother.

"I will do what ever the hell I please." Inuyasha told Akina slowly.

"Well guess what, you stupid shit!" Akina yelled, her anger peaking with every stupid word falling from her Uncles mouth, "You don't have that option today!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest smugly.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha asked, "And just why the hell not? What would I possibly be doing that's better than sleeping?"

Akina suddenly got in Inuyasha's face, her anger finally reaching her peak.

"Taking me to the Blue concert! That's what!"

Inuyasha grew quiet, his eyebrows drawling together in confusion as he tried to remember when he had agreed to something so absurd.

"Shit," he suddenly said, the last of his brain finally catching up with his sleep hazed body.

"Fuck!" He shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

Akina smirked, trying hard to keep the bubbling laughter contained at the happiness of finally getting her way.

"So you see," Akina started, "you can't sleep in all day because I need you to take me and Shiho to the concert."

Inuyasha groaned. He threw his ass on the bed before burring his tired face into his hands.

Akina laughed, finally unable to contain her happiness at the whole situation.

"Well I'll come in and check on you later Uncle Inu! You better be ready to go!"

Her only response was another groan of protest.

XXX

Kagome groaned as Sachiko, yet again, jumped on the bed, going on and on about her upcoming concert. She laid on her hotel bed, her face buried in the soft comfort of the hotel pillows. Her nerves were short. From the horrible sleep she had gotten the night before—partly from dreams she wished to ignore—to waking up with Sachiko prancing about her bed, going on and on about the upcoming concert her mother would be in later that day.

Her anger was only further fueled as she heard a knock at her door, accompanied shortly by the booming voice of her manager demanding her presence.

"Blue! Get up! You need to get ready for the concert!" Ron yelled through the door, never once ceasing his pounding.

Kagome groaned again, burrowing her face into her pillow further. She grabbed the corners of the pillow, brining them over her ears and pushing hard, muffling the world around her.

Kagome heard Sachiko giggle momentarily before hopping off the bed, rushing to go answer the door.

She heard the muffled voices of Ron asking Sachiko where she was before his thundering foot steps could be heard reverberating off the hotel floor as he stomped his way angrily towards her room.

Ron threw her door open angrily. He stormed in, yelling at her to get up as he made his way towards her bed.

"Blue!" Ron yelled for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Humepht!" Kagome yelled back, her voice still stifled from the pillow.

"Don't 'What' me missy!" Ron yelled back as he made his way to the bed, grabbing the delicate sheets by their hem and pulling hard.

Kagome screamed into her pillow as the sheets were pulled mercilessly from her body, allowing a blast of cold air to hit her warm body heartlessly. She curled around herself, the pillow still firmly over her, now scrunched, face. Kagome silently vowed to not be woken up without a fight, her stubborn bone kicking in.

Sachiko, at seeing the antics between her Uncle Ron and her Okaasan, laughed out in mirth, thinking of how her mother could be more stubborn than her. Kagome growled--as humanly as possible--at the sound of her daughter's laughter, finding nothing funny about the situation she was currently in.

Ron seemed to be unfazed by the child's laughter, his temper, if anything, spiking at Kagome's reluctance to get up.

"Blue!" He yelled to the unyielding adult.

"You have a concert to perform in! Get up!" He yelled again, finding his patients wear thin.

Finally, unable to contain his anger, Ron grabbed Kagome's ankles. Kagome squealed at the unexpected sensation of cold hands grabbing her still partly warm ankles. Ron—unfazed from Kagome's reaction—tugged hard, pulling the adult to the side of the bed with much protest on her part. Kagome thrashed, still wishing for just another hour of sleep. There was no way in hell that she was just going to give up.

"I don't want to!" Kagome yelled, bringing her face out of the pillow for a slit second before burrowing it back into the fluff.

Ron sighed in frustration.

'_You would figure that I would be used to this by now_.' He thought to himself, rubbing a tired hand over his face.

"Blue," he began in exhaustion, "this is your last concert for the world tour you did, after this you can sleep in for how ever damn long you please."

Kagome peaked her eyes out from behind her pillow, the rest of her face still hidden, giving the adult a cute innocent yet inquisitive look. Too busy trying to decide what to do Kagome never even realized that she wasn't wearing her mask.

"Really?" She asked timidly, her voice small and muffled from the pillow.

Ron couldn't help but smirk at the childish antics Kagome was showing, thinking how Sachiko and Kagome really were a lot alike.

Looking over his shoulder Ron spied the silent Sachiko, letting a smile slip past his face at the sight of the child staring at her toes, doing what appeared to be counting them with a quizzical expression on her face. Ron sighed; it seemed as if not even the antics of her mother could keep the child's attention span at bay.

Ron turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Really, Blue." Ron told Kagome, glancing briefly down at his wrist watch to see the digital number change from eleven twenty-six to twenty-seven.

"We need to leave soon, though." He told Kagome, relieved when he saw her hesitant nod, finally agreeing—after much struggle—to cooperate with him.

Kagome pouted, her eyebrows drawing together in her distaste at the idea of rushing to leave.

"Cant I have just a couple more—say hours—to sleep?" Kagome asked, slipping into her negotiation mood.

"No," Ron answered simply, crossing his arms over his chest to better prove his seriousness in the whole ordeal.

"Man." Kagome grumbled under her breath as she got up. The pillow slipped from her face with a 'plop' as Kagome sluggishly got out of bed. She reached over to her bedside table to grab her mask, placing it firmly over her face while making sure it was secure.

Ron nodded in pleasure at seeing the stubborn adult finally giving in.

"Okay, now why don't you head to the shower and get cleaned up. I'll grab everything you need, and everything Sachiko needs so that we can be out of here soon." Ron told Kagome as he ushered her out of the hotel bedroom and into the bathroom.

Kagome pouted, her arms crossed over her chest with her lips pursed out in her disdain.

Grudgingly Kagome locked herself in the bathroom to perform her morning ritual before every concert.

Ron smirked in accomplishment as he set about the hotel, grabbing numerous of things Kagome and Sachiko would need for the night.

Sachiko followed Ron around the room, imitating his movements, though not picking up anything. Ron laughed at seeing the child imitate him.

"You ready for your mommy's concert, Sachiko?" Ron asked the child as he squatted to be at eye level with her.

Sachiko nodded happily, a bright smile crossing her face as she thought of the up coming events.

Ron laughed, patting Sachiko's head like he would a dog before shouting.

"Blue! Please do hurry!"

XXX

Inuyasha sighed as Akina and Shiho pranced around him, laughing while talking animatedly about the Blue concert premiering in just hours.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Inuyasha asked desperately into the phone he was holding close to where his illusion of a human ear was.

There was a manly chuckle on the other line before a man responded.

"Inuyasha, there is no way in hell that Sango, or myself, want to go to that concert."

Inuyasha sighed miserably.

"Besides," the man added at hearing the dejected sigh, "I'm taking Sango out to dinner tonight, and you know what that means."

Inuyasha got a disgusted look on his face from at hearing the sexual undertones from the last comment Miroku said.

"God you hentai! You never give it a rest do you!" Inuyasha asked with mock disgust in his voice.

Miroku merely chuckled.

"Yes well that's beside the point. Isn't Shippo going to the concert too?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, trying to remember what one of the things Shippo said to him while visiting.

"Umm, yah I think." Inuyasha replied, his brows scrunched thought.

"Okay then, Shippo can take Sango's and my spot." Miroku told Inuyasha, pleased that he seemingly figured out a solution to the problem.

Inuyasha just grunted.

"Yah I guess. We need to get together though man. I mean all of us, we haven't in some centuries ago." Inuyasha told Miroku.

There was a quiet sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yah we do." Miroku started. "It'll be weird though, like it always is when were all together."

Inuyasha grew silent.

"Inuyasha, you can't keep denying it. We all know that you miss her, we do too, but you've got to move on." Miroku told Inuyasha.

His only answer was silence.

Miroku sighed into the receiver.

"Well I'm gonna let you go man, knowing you right about now I'm guessing that you've got your hands full with a set of rambunctious girls." Miroku said while chuckling at his own joke.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Yah, okay man, I'll talk to ya later."

And with that Inuyasha hung up the phone, flipping it closed with a snap, only to be reminded painfully of the loud screeches coming from the girls franticly waiting to go to the concert.

No sooner, though, than Inuyasha put his phone down it rang.

Sighing Inuyasha answered, not even bothering to see who it was.

"What?" He asked, greeting the person with his usual gruffness.

"Well hello to you to _Dad_." Shippo answered sarcastically.

"Shippo, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked, just wanting to get the damn concert over with.

"Actually I was calling to tell you guys that ill meet you at the concert." Shippo told his father.

Inuyasha sighed.

"So dose that mean we leave now?" He asked exasperatedly.

Inuyasha could practically hear the Shippo smirking over the phone.

"Yep!" he answered, "So hurry up, I know that Akina and Shiho must be pissing themselves in excitement."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Well you're not too far off." He told the boy.

Shippo laughed into the phone.

"Yah, yah, whatever. I'll just meet you there okay?" He told his dad.

"Okay, see ya." Inuyasha replied, snapping his phone shut for the second time that night.

Turning, Inuyasha came face to face with the rambunctious lot of girls.

"Okay!" He yelled over them, pleased when they both quieted.

"Who do you want to drive you to the concert…" Inuyasha asked with a smirk, "Me, or Jaken?"

Both girls squealed before hopping on their Uncle.

"You Uncle Inu! You!" Shiho yelled along with Akina.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well then get your scrawny asses into the car."

Both girls giggled before dashing out of the dinning room they were in and out the front door.

Inuyasha walked out of the house at a more moderate pace, stopping to lock the door behind him.

"This is going to be a long night." He mumbled under his breath before turning and making his way towards the car.

XXX

A.N. OH! So how did you like it? Im only have one thing to say in this authors note… the next chapter is (hopefully) going to knock you socks off. You've been warned! Please tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 11: Everything and Nothing

XXX

Inuyasha rolled his violet eyes as he listened to his nieces sing along loudly to the Blue CD playing throughout his speakers. His hear was the usual concealed black it was on his human nights.

Both girls laughed at each others horribly ability to sing, but continued none the less.

Traffic was awful, backed up and jammed through the whole parking lot. People screamed in excitement while others laughed or talked animatedly amongst themselves.

Everyone appeared to be joyful.

The concert hall Blue was to be performing in was not one to be taken lightly. The top reached to enormous lengths, and Inuyasha had no doubt in his mind that the inside was just as big, if not bigger, than the outside.

After much difficulty, Inuyasha finally found a place to park. He swerved his Aveo Chevey as fast as he could into the small spot, smirking to himself as other drivers honked angrily at the spot his stole.

Akina and Shiho laughed at the others misfortune, hopping out of the car as fast as they could. Inuyasha, on the other hand, took his time. He got out of the car at his own pace, relishing greatly at the protest both girls threw at him. He couldn't help bit smirk at the angered looks on their faces.

"Girls, girls." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face, trying to catch the girl's attention.

"What?" They whined together, their shoulders sagging in defeat as their Uncle smiled in mirth.

"We'll get there, no need to rush. You're not going to miss anything." Inuyasha said with a smirk forming on his lips, knowing how irked this was making the pair.

"Uncle Inu!" Shiho whined, balling her fist to better emphasize her displeasure.

Akina, who was greatly like her Uncle, put up with none of it.

"What do you mean 'We'll get there no need to rush'?" Akina asked her Uncle. She glared at the older hanyou; her fist balled angrily and held firmly on her jean clad hips.

Inuyasha just smirked.

"I mean that we'll get there, no need to rush." He repeated.

Still smirking, Inuyasha bent down, bringing his face nose to nose with Akina as he battled her glare with a smirk.

"Why?" He said suddenly, the playfulness in his eyes apparent, "Did I stutter?"

Akina blew up, throwing her fist angrily at her Uncle.

"Loose that attitude with me! I want to see that Blue concert that I've been dieing to see since I've known it was coming out damnit! And I want to see it!" Akina yelled, finally having enough with her Uncle's antics for one day.

Shiho stared at her sister, sighing as she though of the similarities between her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly laughed the amusement in his eyes clear as water. Standing up right he petted Akina's head, resembling the way a master would a dog.

"Okay!" He burst out, "god damn kid, don't shit your pants!"

Inuyasha continued to laugh as Akina boiled.

"Well let's get going! We don't want to be late!" Inuyasha said. Grabbing Shiho's hand, Inuyasha began to walk off, the amused smile never leaving his face as Akina shouted profanities to his retreating back.

Shiho giggled, hiding it innocently behind her little hand.

Inuyasha looked down at the little girl, a gentle smile gracing his face.

"You sure you can put up with the sounds kiddo?" Inuyasha asked Shiho, one of his eyebrows raised in question.

Shiho nodded with a smile on her face.

"Sure!" She said, "Not only that, but I brought a pair of ear plugs incase it gets too loud."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good thinken' chick!" he told Shiho, earning another giggle from her.

Looking away, Inuyasha scanned the area around the ticket booth with a seriousness of sorts on his face. His eyes suddenly lit up as he spotted what he was looking for.

Turning around, Inuyasha took a quick glace to see where Akina was, satisfied when he noticed she was grudgingly following him at a distance.

Inuyasha tugged on Shiho's hand, gesturing that he wanted to pick up the pace.

Inuyasha and Shiho walked quickly to the ticket booth with Akina following them up the back.

Shiho quickly noticed what had caught her Uncle's attention as a head of red hair appeared in her sight. She felt a smile tug at her lips as he cousin smiled and waved at their little group.

Shippo ran a short ways, catching up with Inuyasha and Shiho in the middle of the ticket area. Shippo watched, slightly amused, as Akina came stomping up with the group.

"Im surprised I found you so easily." Shippo said to Inuyasha, making the adult hanyou snort in doubt.

"I was the one that found you." He told the adopted kitsune kit.

Shippo merely shrugged with a small smile dancing on his face.

"Can we _please _go now!" Akina asked, her hands on her hips angrily, wondering why in the hell no on listened to her.

Shippo nodded to the angered hanyou, his smile growing larger.

"I'm ready when you guys are!" He told the group they were bunched in excitedly.

Akina growled as Inuyasha nodded, following Shippo to the entrance of the concert hall with Shiho's small hand clasped in his own.

"What the hell!" She yelled to their retreating backs, running to catch up with the odd group. She ran through the crowd, finally catching up with her Uncle and Cousin, mindless of the pedestrians she shoved to catch up with them.

Shippo laughed as Akina boiled.

"Chill girl!" He told her, laughing at his own statement. He reached down, ruffling Akina's hair with a smile on his face as she growled at him.

"You need to be in a good mood, were seeing Blue!" Shippo said to Akina, satisfied as she took some deep breaths, trying to calm her attitude down.

"Sorry," she mumbled to her cousin, "you know that I have just as bad of a temper as Uncle Inu dose, and man when you fire me up."

Shippo laughed at the statement.

"Oh how right you are!" Shippo replied, making Inuyasha growl.

"You know I can hear you." He told the pair.

"Oh I know." Shippo replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"Ticket please," a very bored voice asked from the box they were behind.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, giving the man three tickets and watching as he ripped the bottom off of them, giving them back to him with a very bored, "have a nice day," before preceding to the next person.

Shippo had to struggle with a laugh as the man asked and did the same thing with him.

"Cheer up!" He told the man with a smile before following Inuyasha into the long dark hallway towards their seats.

Inuyasha picked Shiho up, resting her on his hip before he made his way into the long stretch of hall, satisfied as Akina and Shippo followed from behind him. The hallway was not crowded, but Inuyasha knew it would be in the concert hall.

It was almost surreal as Inuyasha made his way out of the last of the hallway.

He watched with amazed eyes as the hallway stopped, opening up to a huge dome inside. The ceiling stretched tall, light fixtures flashed in testing, fixing the few last minute things. Metal tailing ran across the interior of the roof. Little metal bridges with padding had crew walking up and down them in final preparation for the up and coming event. People crowded the stands above his head, talking loudly amongst themselves, causing their voices to echo in the some structure. The stare was huge with a small stretch of it reaching into the audience, telling Inuyasha that this 'Blue' person would be walking into the crowd. A fabric screen ran along the very back of the stage, Inuyasha knew that that would be used for close ups, allowing people who couldn't see Blue very well to see her just fine. Metal seats ran in long rows along the bottom floor, close to the stage. Railing ran along the base of the stage to prevent crazed fans from jumping on the fixture.

All in all the fixture was one of the biggest fixtures Inuyasha had seen in over five-hundred years.

Shiho stared in amazement from Inuyasha's hip, turning her head this way and that as she struggled to get a better view of the whole building.

Inuyasha heard Akina gasp as she came into view of the concert hall, agreeing mentally with her surprise of the place.

Shippo whistled as he came into the dome, also never seeing anything like it before in his life.

"Wow." Someone said, though Inuyasha wasn't sure.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Inuyasha looked down at the tickets still held in his hand.

Scanning the number he found on their ticket, Inuyasha led the way to where their seats were, not the least bit surprised to learn that they were in the front row.

"Jeez Akina, what did you do to land these spots?" Inuyasha asked mockingly.

"Not much." Akina replied, knowing how big of a brat she sounded like at that point in time.

Inuyasha simply huffed.

"Yah well there's not much to do now so we might as well just chill." Inuyasha told the group, planting his butt in the seat his ticket told him was his.

Shippo shrugged and did the same thing, followed shortly by Akina.

XXX

Kagome walked quickly down the narrow walkway backstage, trying to ignore the woman who was dabbing her cheeks with powder and continuously trying to fix her hair.

Her mask was secure on her face, her eyes dolled up with blue eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Sachiko clung desperately to her mother's hand, trying not to loose her in all the hassle and worry around the final preparations for her mother's last concert for her round-the-world tour.

Sachiko, though, found herself not struggling as hard as she usually did to keep up with her mother; she guessed it was because she was so used to it.

Her concealment spell was already on; it had been since earlier that morning.

Kagome suddenly stopped before bending down to be at eye level with Sachiko.

"Now I think that you know what time it is." Kagome started.

She pulled out two small ear plugs from her jean pocket before handing them over to Sachiko.

"I want you to be good to Uncle Ron." Kagome told Sachiko.

Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"Okaasan you always tell me the same thing." Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sachiko let her shoulders slump in mock annoyance.

"I know what I have to do."

Kagome openly laughed at her daughter's adult attitude. Quickly grabbing Sachiko's head, Kagome brought her face to her own, pecking the girl on the forehead.

Standing up, Kagome pulled her shirt by the hem, a little nervous gesture she had developed through time.

Smiling brightly at Sachiko, Kagome waved to her quickly before turning around and being ushered to the stage entrance—which was a door leading to the stage.

"Good luck!" Sachiko shouted to her mother, a smile of her own dancing across her face.

Kagome turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Sachiko with a smile.

"I love you!" She shouted back before disappearing completely from Sachiko's line of sight.

Ron, who had been standing unchecked, made himself known as he placed his large hand on Sachiko's shoulder.

Sachiko looked up, smiling brightly at the man.

"Come on kiddo, time to go see your mother perform." Ron said with a chuckle as both Sachiko and himself made their way to the side of the stage.

It was always the same.

The one thing Sachiko always noticed. The place might have been located in a different area, bit it was always the same. It always held the same amount of seats filled, always held the same amounts of screaming fans. It was always the same, and yet—it was different.

People talked amongst themselves, waiting anxiously for the arrival of Blue. Some fans held posters filled with designs, some telling Blue of how much they loved her while others asked random questions.

Not a single camera resided in the concert hall.

People with camera phones were asked not to bring them or leave them with security at the front booth. A system of sorts worked with the phones, people were given tags, and they showed the security teams the tags to receive their phones back at the end of the concert. Home addresses were also attached to the phones, allowing Blue's team of security to mail the mobiles back if forgotten about.

There had so far not been an accident that Sachiko knew about; she guessed that the plan worked really well.

Ron tugged at Sachiko's hand, directing her attention to her mother.

Sachiko watched in morbid fascination as Kagome prepped herself, talking nonsense to herself while breathing in deep breaths, tugging at the end of her shirt all the while.

Sachiko smiled to herself.

Everything would go over fine.

She just knew it would.

XXX

Inuyasha sighed, Shiho sat on his lap talking animatedly to Shippo as Akina threw in her own comment every once in a while.

The concert hall had grown considerably loud. The empty seats were now full to maximum capacity as people talked anxiously, there nerves shot and waiting for Blue.

Inuyasha couldn't help but role his eyes. People who got over obsessed about certain things really bugged the crap out of him.

The room suddenly grew quiet as the opening band came out to promote their band.

People cheered, knowing that they were that much closer to getting to see Blue. The band in general was not a bad band. It resembled Blue greatly, though they didn't hold that special something that this woman with a nameless face had.

When the band was finished playing the crowed grew loud, deafening Inuyasha's sensitive hearing.

The players bowed their finally goodbye, walking off stage quickly to get out of Blue's way.

Everyone in the auditorium who wasn't standing before stood now, causing Inuyasha to curse and stand as well.

Akina bounced from foot to foot anxiously as Shippo stood tall with a bright smile on his face.

Shiho squealed, asking Inuyasha in a rush something about sitting on his shoulders.

Inuyasha smiled down at the young hanyou before nodding and swinging the little girl on his shoulders for a better spot.

Shiho squealed in delight at the spot she was in, enjoying for once not being at the bottom of the group of people while only staring at their legs.

The lights suddenly went black, causing an uproar in applause.

Everyone knew what was coming, and everyone was more than ready.

XXX

Kagome stood behind the door quietly, her whole appearance that of confidence. She felt her nerves shudder, though, as she always did before she made her first steps onto the stage.

Out of habit she reached up, checking to see if her mask was secure on her face.

One of the technicians came up to her, handing her a microphone.

Kagome thanked the young man before she redirected her attention back to the matter at hand.

She could hear the screams from the fans, causing a smile to form on her face.

A thought suddenly came to mind as the screaming increased in volume.

'_Look at me now,_' Kagome thought, '_nothing will bring me down ever again._'

With that thought in mind Kagome pushed on the metal door, causing a blue light to shine into the crack.

She walked out onto stage, never looking back.

XXX

Inuyasha had to wince as the volume increased, making his eardrums ring.

'_Even to human ears the sound would be deafening_.' Inuyasha thought to himself as the sounds continued to do nothing but increase, making him wonder momentarily if the humans could get any louder.

That thought was blown away though as they quickly proved they could when a shadowed figure emerged from behind the stage.

A blue hue was added to the whole thing as lights flashed all around.

The figure, which Inuyasha could tell was a woman, walked out to as far as the stage would allow her to go, just standing there with her head tilted down as she listened to the crowed.

Finally the volume decreased a bit.

Kagome raised her head, looking out into the crowed.

Her vision was impaired, though, as she only saw the blue lights floating in her eyes.

She scanned her eyes across the crowed as best as she could, only seeing the blue lights while only hearing the screaming and yelling of fans. The whole thing brought a smile to her face as she brought the microphone up to her glossed lips.

Inuyasha stared at the female, trying to decide what was so important about her. He noticed, though, that she seemed to not focus on one thing in particular, telling him without words that she couldn't see a thing.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid.

He'd been on stages before with business, the light shining blindingly in his eyes, he knew that the poor girl probably couldn't see a thing.

Inuyasha just sighed, the sooner this damn thing began then the sooner he could leave.

Kagome looked back to her band while nodding her head, telling them to begin the first song.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, when the band began playing and the crowed began screaming loudly he couldn't help but sigh.

He really didn't want to be here.

As Blue began singing the crowed began singing, some singing along with her while others just screamed as loud as their lungs would allow them to. To people who couldn't see her well, they looked at the screen filled with live close ups of her singing, satisfied in everyway.

The lights came on full force as the opening course to the beginning of her song came on.

It went on like that for hours.

Kagome singing her heart and soul out as fans screamed and cheered for her.

The concert was a great one, people participated all too willingly. Everyone had fun as Kagome had them be in the concert just as much as she herself was. She hopped about the stage, never staying in more than one place. She danced, sung, and even just let the people do the singing for her. Her back up dancers danced along with the tunes too, adding to the whole affect of perfection. Lights steaming this way and that, ranging from blue to multicolor black.

The concert was going perfect.

Sachiko, all the while, watched her mother from the sidelines, just as into the concert as her mother and her mother's fans were. She and Ron hummed with the tunes while in some places Sachiko couldn't help but dance along with her mother.

Then the time came.

After hours of waiting, after years of listening, after times of cheering, the time had finally come.

As one song finished Kagome walked back to the band, telling them something away from the microphone, making all fans wonder what the hell she was doing.

The band nodded in understanding, all of them wearing identical smiles, making the fans wonder all the more.

Kagome walked out as far as the walkway would allow her to, stopping when she felt she was far enough.

Every one grew quiet as Kagome raised the microphone back to her lips.

"I have someone here to help me with this song." She spoke into the microphone, listening as it echoed throughout the concert hall.

Everyone cheered, not really caring what she was saying.

"I wonder when she will take off her mask." Akina said absently causing Shippo to look at her thoughtfully.

"I guess when ever she feels like it." He told the hanyou.

Akina shrugged.

"I don't care when she dose it, she just better do it." Akina said while crossing her arms around her chest, pouting at the thought of not seeing Blue without her mask.

Inuyasha looked over at the pair.

"What are ya'll yakking about now?" He asked them, getting an exasperated sigh from his adopted son.

"Nothing, never mind." Shippo mumbled, knowing that Inuyasha would hear him.

Shiho looked down at her Uncle.

"Uncle Inu?" She asked quietly from her perch on his shoulders.

Inuyasha looked up.

"Yah what's up Shiho?" He asked the little girl.

Her ember eyes stared thoughtfully at Blue before training on him.

"When do you think Blue will take off her mask?" She asked, unknowingly repeating Akina.

Inuyasha shrugged to the best of his abilities.

"Im not sure." He told the child honestly, directing his attention on the said woman, watching as she told the crowed who she was bringing out. Though, Inuyasha knew no one really cared.

An old man suddenly walked out from behind the side of the stage. He looked Indian, not the kind of Indian found on the United States territory, but the kind of Indian from India.

He smiled kindly at Blue as she handed a second microphone to him handed to her by the same technician who handed her hers.

A sort of Indian techno mix came on, causing the crowd to fall into another uproar as many remembered the song from her most recent CD.

The man began singing in a language no one was familiar with in Japan, but still the crowd cheered, loving the song all the same.

Drums picked up in the back ground, banging loudly against each other as Kagome began to dance. Her dance was far from innocent, though, as she stepped the heat up a bit.

Inuyasha watched, entranced for some reason by the moves and type of song it was.

Blue definitely knew how to dance, Inuyasha would give her that much.

Kagome swayed her hips, raising her hands sensationally into the air and swaying her body in tune with itself as the man sang, singing where she was required to.

The bells chimed in the background, the drums lightly beat across each other, and Kagome hummed a tune as the chorus.

The man suddenly began to chant, causing the drums to clash harder against each other.

Two beats rang loudly against each other and the auditorium was engulfed into darkness.

People screamed in amazement, everyone growing anxious of what was going on under the dark concealment.

Inuyasha even couldn't see thanks to the concealment spell caste over his eyes to change their usual amber color into violet. The whole scene caught his interest, making him unconsciously growing anxious with the rest of the crowd.

Every thing was quiet, the band held, not playing a single sound.

Then it happened.

The lights flashed on suddenly as the beet picked back up.

Blue stood in where she was before the lights flickered off, the only thing different was the way her head hung, shielding her face from the view of the audience.

It was almost simultaneous as everyone noticed the blue mask hanging limply in her dropped hands.

The crowed roared, every one dieing to see what Blue truly looked like.

Her lines floated through the crowed, entrancing every being in the audience.

Inuyasha stared in fascination as this single woman caused such a great reaction, he himself now wondering what the girl really looked like.

Shiho tightened her grip around his neck, just waiting for the moment when Blue would lift her head. Akina stood tall, her breath not coming out her body as Shippo stared wide eyed at the woman.

_Wrestle with your darkness_

_Angels call your name_

_Can you hear what they are saying? _

_Will you ever be the same?_

Kagome sung with her head hung, the words echoing throughout the concert hall.

The beat picked up again before another two drum beats rang trough the speakers.

Lights flared all different ways, illuminating the whole stage.

Kagome raised her head, gripping the microphone in her hands tightly as she sung the last course.

The crowd faltered momentarily before erupting into the loudest scream of that night.

Inuyasha stared.

His lungs constricted, not allowing any air into the airway, his gut clenched causing him to double over. He gripped the metal railing surrounding the sage, trying to keep from falling over as Blue continued to sing.

Blinking, Inuyasha squinted, trying to see if he was just hallucinating.

Looking over to Shippo, Inuyasha noticed that he had seen the same thing he did.

Shippo stared at Blue, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

His mouth sat gaped in disbelief, his face going pale in astonishment.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Shippo to look back at Blue, finding the whole thing sick.

How could fate play him like this?

Akina and Shiho sang and cheered along with Blue as if nothing was happening.

Kagome stood on stage as the song dimmed. The cheering causing a bright smile to form on her pale face.

The song dimmed into another and Kagome began to dance with that one, singing the lyrics as they came on.

Inuyasha felt as if his heart was going to burst. Emotions he hadn't felt in years building up upon themselves. His heart strings pulled. He wasn't too sure what emotion he was feeling, all of them overwhelming his senses.

Ragged breaths entered and exited Inuyasha as he struggled to control his emotions.

Memories flew through his head. I couldn't be true.

It just couldn't.

Inuyasha struggled to breathe as he found his breathing coming out short, this couldn't be happening.

Kagome finished her song, smiling at the end of it.

"I hope ya'll all have a wonderful night and liked my concert!" She yelled into the microphone over all the cheering.

Inuyasha gasped.

'_No!_' He thought.

'_I won't let her! I won't let her walk out of my life again!_'

Looking around desperately, Inuyasha tried to find anything to make her stay.

"Fuck!" He yelled, the sound being muffled from the roaring crowd as Kagome waved good bye to her fans.

"Kagome!" He yelled, trying to catch the girl's attention.

"Kagome!" He yelled again, becoming desperate as his yells drowned into the screaming of the crowd.

'_No!_'

"Kagome!"

'_NO!_'

Kagome walked towards the side of the stage, a bright smile on her face as she redirected her attention to something Inuyasha couldn't see.

"KAGOME!"

XXX

Review...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 12: To Loose Everything…

XXX

Inuyasha stared down at the floor beneath his feet, his eyes wide in disbelief.

The crowd had long since past, Shiho had been plucked off his shoulders by a solemn Shippo, and Kagome had once again—unknowingly—walked out of his life.

He had thought the whole ordeal to be an illusion, a fake face placed on a doll of a body by his desperate mind seeking to once again find the one that filled his heart with warmth.

But it wasn't an illusion.

That wasn't anything like Kikyou.

The thought of Kagome resembling Kikyou in anyway made Inuyasha's gut tighten in disgust.

Kagome was nothing like Kikyou.

She wasn't cold, she didn't betray, and she always thought of the best for others.

Even if it meant her happiness.

But Kagome was real; Inuyasha had seen her, so much unlike how she looked before.

The young body he had etched into his mind as a pup was now one of a woman--a fully matured one at that.

It was more than a mere case of hallucination, this was real.

She was real.

Flesh and blood.

Thoughts flew through his troubled mind at break neck speeds, making his head hurt, his concentration on the situation waver, and his heart to pound painfully in his chest.

He would not let her go unbeknownst to walk out of his life.

He would find her, and this time he would not make the same mistake again.

He would not let her frail soul slip through his fingers like sand this time.

Inuyasha's concealment spell wavered at the intensity of the thoughts and emotions plaguing his body.

Shippo, Shiho, and Akina stood off to the side of him, watching with eyes full of pity.

It made his sick.

He did not want their pity.

Inuyasha gripped the railing he had been griping since Kagome had walked off the stage more tightly. His knuckles turning white at the pressure he was straining on them.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up strait, his eyes shadowed from the world behind a veil of raven tresses.

The most troubling thought flowing through Inuyasha's head, though, was what Kagome had done before she had disappeared completely from his frantic state of mind and body.

She had looked back. Almost as if she had heard him.

Her eyebrow had drawn together only slightly, the only indication of her confusion being noticed from the slight crease dancing along her forehead.

Inuyasha had seen that look on her face many times in the past.

He knew what sort of thoughts were flying threw her head as the look danced across her face.

Then she left.

It looked as if she were debating something, almost as if she was going to figure out who had yelled her name before some unknown person had ushered her on impatiently. The sight of the man made a growl boil in Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome was so close, she was so close to figuring out he was here before some **man** comes along and ruins everything.

Inuyasha had been crushed.

It had felt as if every bone in his body was suddenly too much to support him as his emotions weighed heavily on his spirit.

He had slumped against the railing, making Shippo grab Shiho from his shoulders as fast as he could once he realized what Inuyasha was doing. That was also the time Akina and Shiho noticed something was terribly wrong with their uncle. They had kept silent, though, knowing that there was nothing they could do for him.

He had been so close.

So damn close!

She was just in his reach, and he let her slip away.

And that's where Inuyasha landed himself now.

Standing in the emptying auditorium Kagome had just used to entertain thousands of people.

Security guards slowly began to come into the concert hall, ushering all people still lingering in the area to leave.

Inuyasha looked at the men through his bangs. His eyes glittered dangerously as he turned on his heal, walking out of the place before the men got a chance to get to him, hearing the following footsteps of Akina, Shippo, and Shiho.

He walked briskly to his Aveo, popping his keys into the door and swinging it open.

Inuyasha sat down in the driver's seat, starting up the engine and waiting for Shiho and Akina to get into the car. They did not disappoint him as moments later they slid into the car.

Inuyasha put the Aveo into reverse, driving out of the parking lot with a small smirk forming at the corners of his lips.

He would get Kagome.

She would be in his arms again.

His only problem: figuring out how to get her.

XXX

Kagome stared out of the tinted window of the limo. The concert was over, and her plane white mask was over her face,

Sachiko sat beside her, going on and on about how great her concert was while Ron across from her.

Kagome watched the scenery pass by, wondering momentarily why she was so down in the dumps all of a sudden. Her head was lying lazily in her palm as her elbow supported her by digging into the arm rest.

It had happened around the time that she thought she had heard someone calling her name.

She had wanted to at least get a face with the person who had called out her name to either figure out how they knew her or to learn that they were a friend she hadn't seen in year.

Guiltily she admitted to herself that she would rather it be a stranger who learned her name.

It wasn't like she didn't like her old friends, she did—really. She just couldn't stand them. Kagome, throughout her last years of high school, secluded herself and tried to take the trio in small quantities.

She still, to this day, could not stand their prying, pushing, and nosiness towards her life.

Only selected few were given that opportunity.

And her heart had already been crushed once, why would she just hand it out a second time.

Kagome huffed as her thoughts turned down a darker road, her cheeks blowing out with the action. The puff of air fogged the window, and the woman watched absently as it slowly shrank itself into nonexistence.

Sachiko continued to talk animatedly besides her, going on about how great the concert was and how she really liked it while Ron just laughed and nodded his head when he felt she wanted a response.

Kagome just smiled.

She really wasn't in the mood for happiness.

She didn't know why either. It wasn't typical of her to just isolate herself so much, but she guessed she could only take so much of life before the troubles in the closet slowly began to seep through the cracks.

The ride to the hotel was a silent one on Kagome's half.

She just let Sachiko talk, knowing that she would talk for her mother also.

When they finally reached the hotel the sky was to the darkest point in the evening.

The chauffeur walked around to the back of the limo, holding the door open for Sachiko and Ron.

Kagome stayed in a little while, watching Sachiko tug at Ron's hand as they made their way into the lobby, zoning out as new troubles and thoughts ran through her head.

A man popped his head in the opening to the door, an innocent questioning look on his face.

"Ms. Blue," He stated very professional, the question evident in his tone.

"Are you coming?"

Kagome smiled at the man.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

The man suddenly smiled, shoeing Kagome his pearly whites.

"It's not a problem Ms. Blue." He said nicely.

Kagome smile one last time before sliding across the leather seats and stepping into the slightly damp streets.

She waved goodbye to the boy briefly before turning her back to the man and heading towards her room.

As she walked through the beautiful lobby of the hotel, Kagome looked around, taking in for the first time how extravagant the building really was.

She smiled at the lady behind the receptionist's desk, saying a kind hello without stopping on her mission to the elevators.

When she finally reached the grand elevators she pushed the up button, watching as it glowed a fiery red.

The elevator dinged before letting her in. The ride to her floor was uneventful with the droning sounds of elevator music playing in one of her ears and out the next.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged and the doors glided open.

Kagome practically ran to her room, trying to get the annoying music out of her head in vain.

She felt a tick in her eye at the irritation of the whole thing.

Kagome sighed, falling back into her melancholy mood before sliding the keycard into the hotel door lock, watching for the green light and opening the door quickly as it gave her the signal.

The adult's leg was immediately attacked by a very hyper Sachiko.

Looking down at her baby girl, Kagome smiled before bending down and picking her up and into her arms.

"Sachiko why don't I tuck you in for bed?" She asked the little girl.

Sachiko whined.

"But Okaasan!" She started," Im not ti--" Sachiko was cut off by her own yawn, pouting as her own body forted her ideas of not going to bed.

"Well," she admitted grudgingly, her cute pout face on, "now that you go and mention it."

Kagome laughed, already beginning her way towards Sachiko's temporary room as she made the loud yawn, giving Ron a brief grunt as she passed him from where he sat staring at the television on the couch.

When she reached the dark room Kagome left the door open, letting the light from the other room guide her to the bed in the center of the room. She walked quickly over to it, setting Sachiko delicately in. Sachiko burrowed herself into the large comforter.

"Night Okaasan." She whispered into the darkness at her mother's silhouette figure.

Kagome leaned over to her daughter, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before slipping the necklace concealing her image from the world off her head. Sachiko's ears suddenly appeared, dropped slightly in her tiredness.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She replied.

Sachiko smiled a content smile before snuggling further down in the blankets she was resting in.

Kagome stared at the child, a soft smile on her face.

It always did amaze her how Sachiko could be so innocent and cute.

Kagome walked out of the room silently, closing the door behind her, leaving a small crack between the wood and the frame so light would filter through the dark place.

She walked out from the hallway, deciding that she wanted some fresh air to clear her mind.

Kagome walked past Ron, mumbling that she was going out and she wanted him to watch Sachiko should she awaken.

Without another word Kagome walked out of the hotel room, slipping her mask off her face once she checked to make sure no one was in the hallway. She went through the whole process of going down the elevators and out of the lobby, smiling at the receptionist again before leaving the Tasho Hotels completely.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice the slight frown from the receptionist as she walked away, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion or the way she picked up the telephone to call someone unknown to her.

The night's crisp air was a refreshing feeling to Kagome.

She walked silently along the not so crowded sidewalks, looking at her feet for guidance.

She was immensely surprised when she found herself standing on the outskirts of the park her and Sachiko had visited almost a month ago.

Kagome mentally thought of how time flew by quickly for a second before her mind turned back down the depressing road of the past.

A wave of hurt and betrayal filled her heart to the brink of shattering.

How stupid she was then.

The thought brought a sadistic smirk to her face.

She was not the same stupid little girl she used to.

Her eyes were forcefully pried open by the harsh truth of life and she saw the world for what it truly was.

A joke.

Her whole life was a joke.

Kagome walked to a bench, sitting on the wood with a sigh.

The park was dark; the moon was refusing to show its face to the world by a veil of clouds, the only sign that it was even out indicated by the slight brightness to the floating fog.

Kagome looked up at the sky, folding her arms across her chest.

A pang echoed through her heart at the sight of one star peaking out of the clouds, the city hiding the true beauty of the sky.

The sight reminded her too much of the past blissful unawareness she harnessed, never opening her eyes to the real truth of the world she was just a player in.

But even then, the star peaking out through everything was just a planet.

Jupiter.

Kagome laughed to herself.

She wasn't a planet, and for that she was happy.

She was happy that she was no longer living with her eyes closed.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes, making her curse her emotions and weakness to show them.

She hated her emotions.

She hated the lies that flew around her head.

Most of all, she hated the way she wasn't a planet.

She was weak and couldn't prevail.

She kept loosing everything.

While gaining nothing.

She was the definition of failure.

XXX

A.N. Sooo…I hope that you guys liked it! I love ya'll! Please do review, and see because of all your wonderful reviews I decide that I would post this chapter today instead on next week! See! They do make me inspired! Please review! Kiss Kiss! (My plot forming m&m's are showing themselves! Bwaha!) I'm also working on another super cool story; I'll tell ya'll when it's out. Oh! And I have a beta now! Hurray!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 13: To Gain Nothing…

XXX

_Her back pressed firmly against the tree trunk. A figure clad in red loomed from above her, blocking her every escape with his body. One of his legs were shoved between her two legs. He pressed her further into the tree, cupping her face lovingly. He whispered loving words into her ear, words she did not hear. His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he tenderly stroked her raven tresses against her head._

_She felt her world crumble around her._

_He continued to stroke her hair, moving his clawed hand slowly from her hair to her face. _

_An eerie glow surrounded the couple lost in each others presence. The trees sheltering the couple swayed gently in the wind, causing their hair to mingle together, making it seem as if they were lovers caught in the eyes of the other. _

_The scene presented a perfect picture of the couple madly in love, the tresses mixing to look as if they belong together, black with silver._

_His love for her shone brightly in his eyes. She brought her hand to rest behind his neck, running her delicate fingers through the silver mane, massaging his scalp gently._

_It was the perfect picture, of a perfect couple, in a perfect love._

_She raised herself, bringing her face into the crock of his neck, hugging him tightly to her chilled body._

_He did not fail her._

_He quickly brought her frail body into his strong one, holding her in a protectively loved embrace._

_It was a lover's embrace._

_And it had killed her._

XXX

Kagome jolted awake, her eyes burning with a renewed vigor.

The fire in them was merciless.

The darkness in her room concealed her blazing eyes from the world.

She quickly found her thoughts turning maniacal.

"I hate him." She uttered quietly in the dark room.

The only answer to her statement was quietness.

"I hate him." Kagome said again, this time the anger more clear in her voice as if rang off the walls.

Her black hair fell messily in her face, obscuring the room even further from her rage filled eyes.

"I HATE HIM!"

XXX

Inuyasha sat in a plush leather chair. His back facing towards the door as he looked out to the city from the window covering his wall.

The sounds of the city were dulled by the concealment spell over his demon, making him slightly relived that he didn't have to smell the putrid scent that was the town.

His eyes were downcast, looking at passing civilians with a troubled expression.

"Kagome," he mumbled absent mindedly to himself, placing a human nailed hand on the thick glass, thumping his forehead lightly against it.

There was a knock at the door, the sound echoing throughout the office room, startling Inuyasha into awareness.

"Come in." He called commandingly, all traces of his weakness gone.

The door handle twisted, swinging the door open with a loudness that could only belong to one person.

"Yes what is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, never tearing his violet gaze from the large wall like window.

"Well hello to you too, Inuyasha." Miroku answered smoothly, strutting over to a plush business chair seated in front of Inuyasha's desk. He settled himself in the chair comfortably after he closed the door, this time more quietly.

The only response the former monk got from his friend was a grunt.

"So is it true?" Miroku suddenly asked after a moments pause. He watched Inuyasha, his suspicions being confirmed as the hanyou's body tensed at the question.

"What do you know?" Came Inuyasha's almost silent reply, answering Miroku's question with one of his own.

Inuyasha's heart pounded loudly in his ears, the concert playing itself over again in his minds eye. His emotions in the past day had been nothing more than a sea of hurt, confusion, and an emotion he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Well," Miroku started, "Shippo came to me and frantically told me of every detail that happed at the concert."

The room grew quiet at Miroku's declaration.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Miroku told the hanyou, trying to rid the room of the cold feeling that was sinking into his bones.

Inuyasha huffed, though Miroku could tell that it held no real bite from his newly found misery.

"I don't want you damn pity." Inuyasha spat venomously after the apology, folding his arms angrily across his chest. His eyes narrowed as they stared at nothing beyond the window.

"Inuyasha, I'm not giving you my pity." Miroku told the man seriously.

Miroku sighed and leaned back into the chair, trying to make himself more comfortable.

Inuyasha continued to stand with his back towards Miroku and his body tense.

"You know, Inuyasha," Miroku started, knowing that he had caught the hanyou's attention by the way he shifted from one foot to the other for the briefest of moments, "I told Sango about it. She wants to try and find her."

Miroku understood and respected Inuyasha's wishes to not her name to him after she had _died_, but now he seemed to reconsider his previous decisions.

"No."

The simple statement caused some unknown anger to bubble dangerously in Miroku's chest.

"What do you mean 'no', Inuyasha?" He asked, letting his displeasure over the whole situation show as clear as water in his voice.

"I mean 'no'." Inuyasha said again. "What part do you not understand?"

Miroku felt the heat in his body temperature rise from the anger coursing through his veins. He decided through his rage that he had ever right to be furious at the hanyou. She was Miroku's and Sango's friend after all, and it wasn't their fault that she disappeared in the first place.

"Inuyasha, I am going to warn you once, and only once. If you do not find Kagome, then Sango and myself will."

Her name passed so easily from his lips.

That was the thought that Miroku was struck with before he found himself pressed harshly against the far wall, an angered—now unconcealed—Inuyasha holding him tightly by the throat.

In all honesty Miroku hadn't expected her name to pass so easily from his lips.

He hadn't, after all, said it in over five-hundred years.

His feet dangled helplessly below him, though Miroku made no attempt to struggle. He refused to let Inuyasha win this battle.

Inuyasha's eyes were tinted with a hint of red, his ears were pressed back in his fury against his head, and his talons pressed tight enough to drawl blood from Miroku's human neck.

The chair Miroku had been sitting in was tipped back on the floor from where Inuyasha had grabbed him savagely, the wood split in some places from its hard decent to the ground.

"Leave my business alone." Inuyasha growled out, gritting his teeth in anger while barring his fangs threateningly to Miroku, his youkai seeing the man as a threat to retrieve his mate.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the angered hanyou, not caring of the claws pressed dangerously close to his air way.

"This is no longer your business alone Inuyasha." Miroku managed to get out, his glare never wavering from the hanyou.

Inuyasha growled.

"You stay the hell away from her." He told the monk, tightening his hold on the dangling man before letting him go completely.

Miroku fell to the floor with a 'thump', getting back to his feet in one fluid motion with the satisfaction of knowing that his point had gotten across to Inuyasha.

"That was uncalled for." Miroku joked, a ghost of a smile lingering on his face.

Inuyasha just growled again, his pride too hurt to let this just go.

Before Inuyasha could snap a smart-ass reply though, the intercom on Inuyasha's desk went off and an old voice filled the air.

"Mr. Tasho, Mr. Tasho would like to speak with you." There was a pause on the other end as Inuyasha's eyebrow raised itself. "I hope that that made sense sir."

Inuyasha let a fake chuckle pass though his lips convincingly, knowing that you didn't bring your problems to the work area.

"It did, Kaiko." Inuyasha said, addressing his secretary.

He turned back to Miroku.

"If you would excuse me," Inuyasha started, "my brother needs me for something. You know the way."

With that Inuyasha gave his back to Miroku as he made his way out of the now ruined office and into the plain hallways, slipping his concealment spell on smoothly.

Inuyasha's attention was focused solely on his brother and what he wanted as he walked down the hallway to Sesshomaru's office.

XXX

An elegant smirk played over Sesshomaru's face as he read and re-read the memo left to him by his secretary from the night before.

It seemed that something in Inuyasha's life really was mysterious.

He found it almost amusing how fate could crush Inuyasha and then present him with a once in a life time opportunity.

The darkness in the room for once contrasted to Sesshomaru's amused mood.

Muffled voices were heard from behind the door leading into his office. Sesshomaru had to struggle not to smirk when he realized that it was Inuyasha on the other side of the door, deciding that he would get his brothers panties in a wad before he dropped this new bomb on him.

He did still want to keep his brother in place after all.

The hanyou had to know that he, Sesshomaru, was still the superior of the brothers.

But now it was just because he was older.

His door opened and Sesshomaru noted that Inuyasha smelt faintly of his demon blood, the sent telling Sesshomaru that the hanyou would be easy to set off.

The hanyou stood near the door, an emotionless look on his face. One that he himself had taught the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru greeted emotionlessly, trying with all his will power not to smirk at the already aggravated hanyou.

"Sesshomaru, can you just tell me what in the hell you want so that I can go back to where I need to be?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, not really wanting to spend brotherly time with the ice king.

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow in question, letting the smallest of smirks line his face.

"Am I keeping you from something Inuyasha?" He asked evenly, knowing that the hanyou was probably doing nothing more than daydreaming about a certain mate of his.

Inuyasha just growled, knowing by the tone in Sesshomaru's voice that he was just messing with him.

"As a matter of fact-" Inuyasha began, getting cut off when Sesshomaru stood suddenly from his spot on his 'head man'—so as Inuyasha liked to call it—chair.

"Inuyasha I do believe that you need to have a seat." Sesshomaru said, motioning with his hand towards the chair facing his desk.

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you." He replied shortly, his thanks hallow even to his own ears.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes well if your going to be a bitch about it then by all means, do stand." Sesshomaru told his brother, knowing that it bruised his pride when his behavior was called out on as acting like a girl about things.

Inuyasha just growled.

"Did you have something you wanted to say to me or are you just doing this to purposefully waist my time?"

Sesshomaru sighed with no emotion in it.

"Yes well, on to the matter at hand." He said more to himself than his brother.

"About time." Inuyasha muttered to himself, knowing that his brother would hear—and ignore—it.

"Last night," Sesshomaru said, sitting slightly on the corner of his desk, "I got a call from a manager at one of the hotels. You of course know that no one was at the offices that late at night, so the answering machine picked the call up. My secretary got the message earlier this morning and had no idea what the hell the person was talking about so she sent a memo to me with the message."

Sesshomaru held up a small slip of paper in his hands.

"I have no need for it, but it proved itself to be very interesting. I thought that you might know something about it." Sesshomaru finished up, pleased by the very confused plastered on his brothers face.

"Umm…" Inuyasha replied, not knowing what his brother was even remotely talking about.

Sesshomaru made a motion with his hand for Inuyasha to shut up as he took the piece of paper in his other hand, going over the brief lines before he decided to read them out loud.

"It reads as followed. Keep in mind that this is from an answering machine." Sesshomaru reminded Inuyasha before he continued.

"It says: Hi, my name is Chiro and I was just calling to ask. I'm not sure if it's any of my concern, but I noticed that the singer Blue was staying at our hotel, and she didn't appear to have the star treatment. She might have made plans with you to keep it like that, but I was just wondering. If you could, please do give me a call." Sesshomaru read aloud, letting the end of the sentence drift off as the memo rattled on about how to reach her.

Inuyasha stood in a stunned silence.

"That…?" Inuyasha asked, trying to form a complete sentence.

"If I am not mistaken Inuyasha, isn't this 'Blue' character your mate?" Sesshomaru asked his little brother, already knowing the answer, but pushing Inuyasha further.

"She-" Inuyasha began, his violet eyes going wide in disbelief.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Are you having more trouble than normal forming comprehendible sentences, little brother?" Sesshomaru more accused then asked.

Inuyasha just stood where he had been the whole time, his body frozen in shock as the news finally clicked in his brain.

It was as if someone had put a sock on his reason to make things work out. As soon as Inuyasha had discovered where Kagome supposedly was, and where she had been the whole time, he was a mess. He ran out of Sesshomaru's office without so much of a thank you, and took to the busy Tokyo streets, one thing on his mind.

Finding Kagome.

XXX

Kagome sighed as Ron continued to fuss at her, trying to ignore his protest as she walked around him with her arms full. Sachiko sat on her bed, watching as her mother walked from a dresser to a suit case, placing her cloths messily into the box before making another round to the dresser.

"Kagome, I really don't think you should be doing this!" He protested in his flamboyant way, his eyebrows drawn down in his distaste to the whole idea.

"Ron, you don't understand. I need time to relax without you breathing down my neck every five seconds!" Kagome shot back, never missing a beat as she continued to load the suitcase, Sachiko's bag ready and waiting by the front door.

"Kagome!" Ron whined desperately, not knowing what he could do to stop the girl from leaving.

"Ron!" Kagome shouted, finally fed up with his complaining.

"I know that I'm famous, and I know that when I decided that I wanted to be in this business that I would have absolutely no privacy, but I need to get out! I just finished that damn tour, and I'm ready for my own fucking vacation!" Kagome yelled, throwing the clothes in her hands on the floor in her anger, her fist coming to be balled tightly by her sides.

"But what if something happens?" Ron asked, still trying to convince the woman to stay.

Kagome sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air and waving them around in her frustration at the whole situation.

"Ron you know I have my damn cell phone!" She yelled to him, squatting for a moment to grab the clothes she had thrown on the floor and shoving them unceremoniously into her suitcase.

Ron shook his head and wined, his face taking on a look Kagome had never seen.

"But Kagome!" He wined to her, finally out of ideas as to why she should stay.

"What if someone comes looking for you?" He asked the woman who continued to run around the room.

"No ones coming to look for me Ron." Kagome told the man doubtingly, knowing that no one would come to look for her.

Hell, only her mother and Ron—excluding Sachiko—knew that she was 'Blue'.

She shoved her last article of clothing into the giant suitcase before pushing down with all her might to snap the thing closed. She sat on the top, knowing that if she moved the suitcase would snap open. She let out a strangled sigh, tired from all the packing and arguing she had been doing with Ron since she had announced earlier that morning that she was leaving.

"Sachiko would you help me dear?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder to her silent daughter.

Sachiko smiled and nodded, coming quickly over to Kagome's aid.

She ran to her mother and snapped the two buckles on opposite sides of the suitcase together easily, rewarded with a thank you from her exhausted mother and a smile.

"Okaa-san, when are we leaving?" Sachiko asked innocently, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes.

Kagome smirked in Ron's direction.

"See," she said to the man accusingly, "even my child wants to leave this fucking place."

"Kagome!" Ron tried again, rewarded with a pillow shoved harshly in his face.

"Ron shove it!" Kagome yelled, finally fed up with what he was doing. "Grow the fuck up and leave me the hell alone! If there's a freaking emergency then call me! But don't call me just to check up on me or I'm going to kill you!"

Kagome hefted her bag to the floor, taking Sachiko's small hand in one of her own and the suitcase in the other, leading them all to the door.

"See yah later Ron!" Kagome called from over her shoulder, knowing that the manager was far from pleased with her behavior.

Kagome's mask was off, so no one knew who she was. She instructed for the bell boy to take her bags, including Sachiko's, to the car waiting for them out in the front of the hotel lobby.

He tipped his hat in acknowledgment to her before pushing the cart with her bags to the elevator and down to the car.

Kagome looked down at her daughter.

"Sachiko, I want to take you around town." Kagome told the little girl.

Sachiko looked at her mother, a confused expression on her face.

"But Okaa-san, what about our bags?"

Kagome smiled down at Sachiko.

"The driver knows where were going so he'll just drop are stuff off, okay?" Kagome told Sachiko, knowing that the little girl was just curious.

Sachiko smile brightly up to her mother.

"Okay Okaa-san!" She said brightly, tugging insistently to get Kagome to hurry to the elevator.

"Let's go to the town!" She declared happily, making a small smile come to Kagome's face.

"Yes lets." Kagome replied as she pushed the down button to the elevator and watched as it lit up.

Sachiko laughed.

"Hurray!" She yelled happily, throwing the hand not occupied by her mother into the air in her excitement.

"Let's go have fun!"

XXX

Inuyasha walked briskly down the busy streets of Tokyo, the only thought on his mind was how to get to the hotel and find Kagome.

His nerves were on end as he continued to walk, not watching where he was going, and most certainly not caring what he was doing to get where he wanted to get.

Meaning he didn't much mind shoving people out of his way.

A fire truck went past Inuyasha, it sirens wailing loudly in his ears, still sensitive even thought they were concealed.

There was a high squeal of a child, something breaking, people running, shoving, and a mother's voice calling out to her child before he was shoved into a rather soft body.

He instinctively reached out; clutching the person to him by their biceps, knowing it was a girl from how small they were.

He looked down at the sea of raven hair obscuring his view from her face.

She looked up to thank him, her eyes shining in her appreciation.

Inuyasha felt his world freeze.

His breath hitched and he found his air way tighten painfully.

'_Kagome._'

XXX

Review…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 14: Mislead hope

XXX

Inuyasha stared at the girl in his arms, finding his heart stop after a moment when the reality of the situation set in.

He heard the tiniest of protest made from a pedestrian mumbling 'get a room' before he snapped back to reality.

He dropped her from his arms suddenly, hiding his face from her curious eyes before mumbling a brief apology and brushing past the confused woman.

He walked along the busy streets, a new resolve lighting in his eyes. Inuyasha's determination was set; he was headed for the hotel still.

A bitter sweet feeling passed through him when he realized what he had almost done.

That woman was not Kagome.

XXX

Kagome continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo, pointing different things out to Sachiko as they walked with no where particular on mind.

"Okaa-san?" Sachiko piped from beside her, pulling on her hand.

Kagome looked down at her daughter, her attention being diverted from the billboard advertising her new CD.

"Yah baby?" Kagome asked her daughter, seeing the confused look on her face.

Sachiko pointed to something behind Kagome and asked a moment later:

"What are they doing?"

The question surprised Kagome. She turned to see what Sachiko was looking at, not finding herself as surprised as she should have been when she saw what looked like a couple about to kiss.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the pair.

"There being stupid." Kagome answered to her daughter, knowing that even if she tried to explain what in the hell the two were doing Sachiko wouldn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Oh!" Sachiko exclaimed, enlightenment showing brightly in her eyes.

As Kagome and Sachiko walked pasted the couple Kagome could help but mumble—just loud enough for the two to hear—"Get a room," before continuing her walk. Sachiko toed behind her all the while, a smile of innocence on her cute face.

"Okaa-san?" The child asked again after some minutes of walking.

Kagome looked down at her daughter, wondering what it was that had caught her attention this time.

"Can we go somewhere to eat?" Sachiko asked, placing a hand on her stomach for further emphasis.

Kagome smiled.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" She asked Sachiko, knowing that the little girl probably already had a place she wanted to go on her mind.

Sachiko looked around the crowded streets, finally coming to point to one of the restaurants named 'WacDonald'.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Sachiko, can you pick something more non-artery clogging?" Kagome asked playfully to Sachiko.

Sachiko smiled.

"Nope!" She pronounced happily.

Kagome laughed; delighted that she was blessed with such a cute child.

'_I must have done something right._' Kagome thought to herself as she watched Sachiko stare in amazement at the fast-food restaurant.

When they entered it was loud with people talking and filled with teenagers. The smell of fast-food assaulted Kagome's senses and she was reminded painfully of why she didn't particularly like fast-food.

Sachiko, on the other hand, smiled merrily and dragged her mother to the cash register. She took on a concentrated look, furrowing her eyebrows as she went over the numerous possibilities.

Kagome looked at the cashier, asking the man in a sarcastic voice, "Do you have anything remotely healthy?"

The man dresses in his weird uniform looked at Kagome as if she had sprouted another head.

"Umm…" He started, acting like he had to think about the problem. "No."

Kagome just glared at the man.

Sachiko tugged on her mother's hand, dragging Kagome out of the glaring match with the cashier.

"Okaa-san, can I get the number three?" She asked innocently.

Kagome smiled and nodded, turning her glare back to the man before her.

"My daughter wants a number three, asshole." Kagome spat at the man. She turned to her daughter, telling Sachiko seriously, "don't ever say that," before turning back to the man, her glare piercing him again.

The cashier looked at Kagome as if she were insane.

"…Yah…" He replied after a moment, telling Kagome her total after he had punched in the order.

A few minutes later Kagome was walking with Sachiko to a booth, a tray filled with Sachio's order in her hands.

Kagome looked around the room with unseeing eyes, thinking over nothing. Sachiko sat across from her, trying her hardest to hold an adult conversation.

Kagome sighed, resting her head tiredly in her palm on the table. She continued to look around the room, giving Sachiko an answer to something every time she asked a question or something that required an answer. Her eyes landed on a couple a few booths away from her own, and she felt her eyes go wide in disbelief.

There, not sitting but ten feet from her, were what looked like Sango and Miroku.

Kagome shook her head, laughing to herself. Sachiko looked at her mother, concern in her eyes.

"Okaa-san, are you alright?" She asked her mother in concern.

Kagome's face became solemn.

"Sachiko, why don't you finish your lunch when we get to the hotel. Okaa-san's tired and wants to rest up." Kagome rather said then asked.

Sachiko nodded, placing her lunch neatly in her little WacDonald bag before hopping out of the booth, grabbing her mother's hand when it was offered to her.

Kagome walked quickly past the couple that looked dangerously like Sango and Miroku, never looking back.

One of the pair looked up as they took a drink, spitting it out all over the place as they saw Kagome's face, their surprise etched clearly in their face.

XXX

Inuyasha walked into the hotel as calmly as he possibly could, finding that his nerves were in a bundle of emotions.

As he neared the registration desk he felt something bubble up in his chest.

A woman from behind the desk looked up as Inuyasha approached, a pleasant smile coming on her face.

"How may I help you today sir?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha couldn't help but sigh internally. Why did they always have to flirt with him?

"Umm…yah I'm looking for a Kagome Higurashi here. Dose anyone by any chance have a room under that name?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that that was what Kagome would put the room under, thinking that no one would come looking for her.

The woman nodded her head in understanding before looking down and typing swiftly over computer keys. She looked at the screen for a moment, turning her attention to Inuyasha a moment later.

"Ms. Higurashi's room is on level four, room sixteen." She told Inuyasha in a sweet voice.

Inuyasha hurriedly expressed his thanks before taking off towards the elevator. He breathed in breaths, trying to relax the fast tightening knot forming in his stomach.

The elevator chimed, its doors opening in a lagged pace, making Inuyasha curse in his impatiens.

The ride to the fourth floor was one of the longest elevator rides Inuyasha had ever taken. When the door finally chimed at their arrival he felt his patients run even thinner.

He walked as calmly as he could to the sixteenth floor, having to remind himself repeatedly to breath.

As the number sixteen came into view, Inuyasha thought it to be the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

The numbers looked identical on every door, but this number sixteen was like a blessing on a door to him. Something about it just made him feel more excited to finally see Kagome again.

He knocked on the wood with a certain uncertainty, waiting as calmly as he could for her to answer the door.

The sight that greeted him was not what he wanted to see though.

A man who looked to be in his late twenties greeted him at the door, on hand on the door and the other resting on his hip in what appeared to be a very flamboyant way.

"Umm…" Inuyasha attempted, wondering if the stupid lady had given him the wrong room number.

"Can I help you with something, hun?" The man asked, making Inuyasha rear back in surprise.

"Umm…Is Kagome here?" He asked, deciding that he should go ahead and ask the man since he interrupted him in whatever he was doing.

The comment seemed to surprise the man. He suddenly stood strait, interest shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Oh?" He asked, "Kagome you say."

Inuyasha just blinked as the man scanned him with his eyes, making him feel surprisingly exposed.

"I wonder what that silly little bitch did to disserve someone as beautiful as yourself. I guess she took my advice and finally started dating." Ron ranting, a look of lust coming in his eyes.

Inuyasha's face heated up in embarrassment and disgust.

"Babe, if you ever get bored then you can just call me up." Ron told Inuyasha, licking his lips for better emphasis.

Inuyasha just placed a strained smile on his face.

"Umm…is Kagome here or not?" He asked as kindly as humanly possible.

Ron just shrugged, a small amount of remorse shinning in his eyes.

"Sorry hun, but you just missed her." He told Inuyasha, a small ounce of pity underlining his voice.

Inuyasha cursed silently to himself, "Well do you know when she will be back?" He asked hopefully.

Ron shook his head, "I'm sorry, but she told me not to call her. She kind of just up and left a second ago."

Inuyasha looked down at his shoes in silent thought.

"Do you know when she will be back?" He asked Ron thoughtfully.

Ron shook his head again.

"No, like I said, she just kind of up and left. But I'll be sure to tell her that you were here." Ron told him.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No that's okay; I'll just try back later." He told Ron.

The man looked at Inuyasha with concern in his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked the concealed hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Yah, positive."

He smiled a smile at Ron, holding his hand out in a westernize greeting.

"By the way, my names Inuyasha." Inuyasha told Ron, hinting that he wanted to know his name.

Ron smiled before he took Inuyasha's hand into his own, holding it delicately and shaking it.

"Ron." He told him, adding a flutter of his eyes.

Inuyasha laughed nervously, taking his hand back as suddenly and politely as possible.

"Well I guess that ill see you around." He told Ron, waving a small wave before turning and making his way back to the elevators.

Confidence hung in his wake and mind. He now knew that Kagome was here. He now knew that she was in his reach, and he now knew that he was going to find her.

He was more confident then ever about the whole situation.

Kagome would be his.

She would once again be with him.

And he would amend all his past mistakes.

That was a promise.

And Inuyasha Tasho never broke a promise.

XXX

I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short; I have to get it out to get the rest of the story moving. I think that Blue will be roughly around twenty chapters. Also this is important! I would really love a beta! For both of my story's! If you are interested please contact me at kenshinrocks01 at yahoo! Thank you! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 15: The Call

XXX

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, trying to balance a pen on the bridge of his nose out of sheer boredom.

He was currently sitting in his office, doing absolutely nothing.

He managed to look out of the window from the corner of his eye, trying still to balance the pen.

Just as he was back to concentrating on the pen Inuyasha's door opened in a rush, causing him to lose his balance and topple over the top of the chair in his surprise. The pen sailed through the air before smacking him unkindly in the face. The hanyou cursed at whoever was at the door, displeased that the idiot had caused him to make such a fool of himself.

He sat up quickly, fire burning in his eyes.

The fire only grew stronger as he saw who had caused him to fall.

"Miroku, what the fuck! Did you forget how to fucking knock!" Inuyasha snarled in an angry tide, baring his concealed fangs at the ex-monk.

The man in question fought hard to quell his laughter at the scene that he had just seen from the hanyou.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said, letting a chuckle pass through his lips before he covered it up quickly with a cough, covering his mouth with his hand and drawing his eyebrows down.

Inuyasha just growled at the man before sitting in his chair with a huff while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is there something that you find humorous, lecher?" Inuyasha growled out.

Miroku shook his head with a smile. "No, no. Nothing," Miroku told Inuyasha, trying to cover up for his mistakes.

His face became instantly serious, though, as he remembered what he had come here for.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, "I have some interesting news to convey to you."

Inuyasha looked at his friend with confusion in his eyes, noticing how serious he had become.

"Umm, yeah what is it?" he asked Miroku uncertainly.

Miroku scratched the back of his head and looked off to the side for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to tell his friend this.

"Well, as you know I took Sango out to lunch yesterday," Miroku told Inuyasha, looking up to gauge his reaction.

Inuyasha smiled. "Oh yeah, that's right! So how did it go?" he asked the man.

Miroku looked sheepishly to the side mumbling a small 'not too well,' before once again growing serous.

"I didn't come here to talk about the date. I came to talk about what Sango and I both saw," Miroku told the hanyou, noticing how he had succeeded in catching the man's attention.

"Okay," Inuyasha said uncertainly. "Then what did you come here to tell me about?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

Miroku took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging nerves before he broke the news to Inuyasha. "We saw Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with an unreadable look on his face.

"What time did you say again that you saw her?" Inuyasha asked, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, the questioning evident in his eyes before he replied. "Yesterday at lunch. Why?"

Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk with his head propped up on his balled fist.

"No reason," he mumbled distractedly. Miroku just grew confused at the look in Inuyasha's eyes, noticing how hard he was thinking before he nodded to himself and turned to face him.

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked, not seeming as confused or distressed as Miroku thought he would be.

"Umm, yeah," he replied, not knowing what to think of Inuyasha's nonchalant mood over the whole situation.

"I'll see ya later," Miroku told Inuyasha before turning and making his way out of the hanyou's office, missing the cunning smile crossing Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself in the quietness of his office.

"Kagome you're so close that I can almost taste you," he mumbled to himself, the fire in his eyes gleaming dangerously.

XXX

Kagome laughed at Sachiko as she pranced around the hotel, dancing and singing childishly to one of her songs.

Sachiko turned her bright eyes to her mother, silently telling her that she wanted her to dance and sing along with her.

Kagome laughed again before hopping up and singing a solo part while Sachiko danced.

Sachiko smiled brightly at her mother, delighted that she was playing with her. Another solo part of the song came on and Kagome motioned that Sachiko should sing it. Sachiko smiled before taking over, singing to match her mother as much as she could.

Kagome smiled again with a giggle as she watched her child's antics.

The moment was ruined, though, as her phone began going off, screaming for her to pick it up.

Kagome rolled her eyes before walking over to the phone resting on the kitchen counter, pressing the pause button on the CD player on her way.

She grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter, rolling her eyes when she saw who it was on the caller ID.

Flipping it open Kagome asked very disdainfully, "What do you want Ron?" making sure her irritation was as clear as possible.

There was a nervous chuckle on the other end.

"Umm." Ron stuttered.

"Ron, I told you that if you called me it better be an emergency." Kagome began, irritated that she couldn't get a break with just her and her daughter every once in a while.

"Well, this is kind of an emergency," Ron said uneasily, the uncertainty evident in his voice.

Kagome sighed before running a hand down her face.

"Fine, what is it?" she asked again, wanting to get him off the phone as soon as possible.

"Well, umm, you see, I got a call from someone very important today," Ron told Kagome, trying to break the news to her as softly as he could.

"Ron," Kagome started, letting his name hang in the air in a silent threat.

"Umm, well…the call I got was from the president of the Jano," Ron told Kagome, silently wondering to himself why he had to risk his life in telling her this.

"Okay…" Kagome replied, feeling a knot work its way into her stomach, not liking where Ron was going with this. "And…?" she asked the man.

"Well, they want you to perform there," Ron told Kagome.

She sighed in relief, feeling the knot in her stomach diminish. "Oh well, that's a relief," she told Ron with a giggle.

Ron gulped to himself, saying a small prayer to whoever was merciful and told Kagome what he didn't want to tell her.

"Yeah, but hun, there's a catch," Ron told Kagome.

Kagome raised her eyebrow in confusion. "And that would be…?" she asked him.

"You have to take off your mask," Ron said.

Kagome just shrugged, "I do that all the time," she told him.

"You have to do it with the cameras rolling."

A long silence stretched between the two.

"What?" Kagome asked quietly.

Ron gulped before nodding; quickly remembering that she couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah."

Kagome just laughed. "Ron you're crazy! That's like the biggest event of the year! Every rich person, celebrity, and fan will be watching or there!" Kagome laughed, finding Ron's sick sense of humor funny.

"Kagome, I'm not kidding," the man told her, knowing for sure that he was going to die.

The laughing stopped as soon as it had started.

"You told them that I couldn't do it right?" Kagome asked, feeling her blood pressure rise in anger. "You told them that I couldn't, no _won't _do it, didn't you!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome," Ron began, suddenly talking to her in such a seriousness that it caught Kagome's immediate attention. "I think that it's time you stop hiding and grow the fuck up," Ron told her.

Kagome took the phone away from her ear and looked at it with an offended look, hurt that Ron—who had never talked to her in such a way—just said what he had.

"What?" she asked after pulling the phone back up to her ear, her question coming out breathless from the shock of what Ron had just said to her.

"I said, _grow the **fuck** up!_ Kagome, you don't need to keep yourself hidden behind that god-damned mask! Stop running away from everything you hate to accept! If there is ever anything that you don't want to see, hear, or even know about, then you run! You fucking run like a god-damned coward!" Ron yelled at the girl, telling her this to hopefully get his point across.

Kagome stared hatefully at the kitchen counter top. "I don't run," she told him quietly, too afraid that she would snap if she spoke any louder.

"Kagome you run from everything. The only thing that you couldn't run away from was your daughter, and guess what! Everything turned out great between you two!" Ron yelled at Kagome, sick of how she pretended that she didn't run away from things she wasn't willing to accept.

"And you know what I hate the most Kagome?" Ron asked her, knowing that what he was about to say to her was something she needed to hear.

"What?" Kagome asked quietly, not a speck of emotion in her voice.

"You never stay to work it out. You always jump to conclusions."

Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes at that statement, her emotions, fears, and faults making her more insecure then she had ever felt.

"I know," she said quietly, more to herself than Ron.

"Kagome?" Ron asked the girl.

"What?" Kagome asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear anything else he had to say to her.

"I'm only doing this because I love you," he told her, the sincerity and concern in his voice clear.

Kagome laughed a watery laugh. "I know," she told Ron, happy in a twisted way that someone had the balls to stand up and tell her that.

"I'll perform at the Jano," Kagome told Ron after a moment of quiet. "You're right it's time that I stop hiding."

Ron laughed. "That's my girl!" he exclaimed happily, pleased that he had finally knocked some sense into her.

Kagome laughed, dabbing at the corner of her eyes with her fingers as she realized that she was stronger then she thought. Ron was right. She didn't need to hide.

"Well then I'll talk to ya later Ron," Kagome told Ron, seeing the impatient look on Sachiko's face. "I'm playing with Sachiko and I think she's getting irritated," Kagome finished, earning a laugh from Ron.

"Like mother like daughter!" he told Kagome.

"Yeah, ha ha," Kagome replied dryly.

"Oh! Wait! Before you hang up!" Ron yelled suddenly, remembering something else he had to tell her.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, wondering what it was now that he had to tell her.

"Congratulations on the new boyfriend," Ron said happily.

A look of confusion played across Kagome's face.

"Umm, Ron what are you talking about? I'm not dating anyone," Kagome told the delusional man.

"Oh…you're not?" Ron asked, suddenly confused.

"No…" Kagome said, wondering what had gotten into him.

"Well some really hot guy came by the hotel room yesterday, like right after you left. He seemed to know you really well," Ron told Kagome, trying to remember if there was anything suspicious about the guy.

"Oh…okay. Well what was his name?" Kagome asked, knowing that if Ron thought the man was hot then he probably was.

"Shit." Ron cursed quietly, drawing a blank on his name. "I forgot damnit. It was like…yana, yaba, kanna…I don't know," Ron rambled, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh well," Kagome said. "Clearly he wasn't that important if you forgot."

"It's not that," Ron retaliated, "It's just that you wear me out!" he said dramatically, sighing and placing the back of his hand against his forehead for better emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll talk to ya later Ron. Sachiko and I have some bonding time to catch up on," Kagome told him, watching as Sachiko began tapping her little foot impatiently.

"Okay hun, I'll talk to ya later," Ron told Kagome.

"'Bye," Kagome told him, hanging the phone up and turning to Sachiko.

"Okay, okay! Where were we?" she asked teasingly, pushing the play button on the boom-box, laughing as Sachiko picked up where they left off.

XXX

Ron walked around the room before suddenly stopping.

"Inuyasha!" he suddenly yelled, remembering the name of the man who had come to the hotel the day before.

He turned to pick the phone up again before dropping his hand.

"No, no, it's not that important," he mumbled to himself, deciding that he had pushed it today in their conversation and he didn't want her pissed at him.

"Oh well," Ron smiled devilishly. "I'm sure they'll meet again."

XXX

A.n. I would like to thank my new betas! Thank you Jane, Lyz, Silver Angel, and Grand Dungeon Master! Here is the next chapter…the last few should be coming out pretty quick! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 16: The Tickets

XXX

Inuyasha glared at the wall in front of him. His frustration was overwhelming. He had been so close to Kagome, so fucking close, and then she just disappears off the face of the earth again.

In a sense though, he was relieved.

He found himself thankful that he wasn't the only one who had seen Kagome in the last week. The fact that Miroku and Sango had also seen her was a proof of his sanity and that it wasn't lost.

But still…

Inuyasha growled. How was it so fucking easy to lose one single woman?

It had been a week since Inuyasha had met that 'Ron' fellow. He had alerted all youkai to keep a close eye out for her, and had asked local pedestrians if they knew where a Kagome Higurashi was. He was still—always—given the same answer, though.

No one knew where she was.

She was in Japan, but the damn question was where?

Where had she hidden herself?

Inuyasha ran his hands over his tired face.

It was no use dwelling over the situation. Being at work, dealing with Miroku, and having to live in the same house as Sesshomaru was stressful enough, and he needed a walk.

Inuyasha sighed before pushing himself up from his chair. He slid out from behind the desk and made his way to the lobby, stopping briefly to tell his secretary that he was going to be gone for a while.

The main entrance was crowded as normal, but Inuyasha paid no heed to it as he made his way out of the automatic sliding doors and into the streets of Tokyo. The sun on his face was refreshing to his shot nerves. The pedestrians took no notice of him, going about their every day without acknowledging him. The feeling was also refreshing. He was surprised at how happy he was to be ignored. Normally he demanded attention!

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself.

A conversation from his right quickly caught his attention. Inuyasha perked as he heard a couple of teenage girls gossip about Blue, going on over some rumor that had recently developed, saying that Blue would unveil herself for the world and all to see at the Jano Awards.

Inuyasha diverted his attention away from the gossiping girls, not wanting to get his hopes up too high. He was quick to berate himself a moment later though, as he realized what it was exactly that he had just done, fall for the gossip that normal teenage girls—like Akina—so easily did.

"Damnit," he mumbled to himself. "Stupid girls and their stupid gossip," he complained quietly, making a secret mental note to check if the story was real or not.

XXX

Kagome looked out at the passing buildings with a smile on her face. Sachiko sat beside her, looking out of the opposite window, marveling at the streets bustling with pedestrians. She turned happy eyes towards her mother, excited that they were going to visit her grandmother again.

"Okaasan, how much longer until we make it to Grandma's?" she asked innocently, her eyes glowing with her excitement.

Kagome looked at her daughter briefly before turning back around to look at the passing scenery.

"Just a little longer, sweetie," Kagome told her, noticing the familiarity of the streets and buildings.

Sachiko smiled a huge smile at her mother before turning her attention back to the view, trying hard to contain her excitement. She began to make small, unconscious, dog-like whimpers in the back of her throat, unable to contain her excitement completely. The noise was not a noise that Kagome had never heard. She had become used to the yelps, barks, whines, and whimpers Sachiko made when she was in certain moods. She was more than certain, though, that the man driving the taxi had never heard them.

She looked up sharply as soon as the noises became audible to her ears, looking at the rearview mirror as the taxi driver looked back at them, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Kagome laughed nervously as she redirected her attention to her daughter.

"Sachiko!" Kagome yelled in a hushed whisper, trying to get her hanyou's attention.

The whimpers abruptly stopped as Sachiko looked away from the window and to her mother, a smile still on her face.

"Yes, Okaasan?" she asked curiously.

Kagome sighed and brought her face down to Sachiko's. "You were whimpering again," Kagome whispered quietly in Sachiko's concealed human ear. Sachiko made a small squeak of embarrassment before her cheeks inflamed, becoming a deep red.

"Sorry," she mumbled quietly, earning a small laugh from her mother.

"Hun, it's not me who cares, I think it's quite cute, but you know what happened the last time a stranger heard something like that?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing that Sachiko knew what she was talking about.

"I know Okaasan," Sachiko mumbled again, the heat in her face turning an even darker shade of red.

Kagome just shook her head with a gentle smile on her face, deciding to not comment any further on the situation as the Sunset Shrine came into view. She mumbled to the taxi driver that that was where she wanted to be, waiting patiently as he pulled over by the mountain of stairs. Kagome got out of the cab before turning to Sachiko and getting her out of the cab, paying the man what she owed and watching as he burned rubber out of her sight. Kagome smiled down at Sachiko, hiking the child on her hip before turning and staring dreadfully at the mountain of stairs.

"Son of a bitch," Kagome mumbled to herself, not in the least bit looking forward to climbing them.

"What Okaasan?" Sachiko asked. Kagome momentarily lost her footing before turning to her daughter, plastering a fake nervous smile on her face.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing nervously under Sachiko's scrutinizing stare. Kagome smiled before turning her attention back to the task at hand. "Well I hope that you're ready to see Grandma, and you get to meet Uncle Sota too. I can only hope that he will be there like he told mama," Kagome told Sachiko, mumbling the last part to herself while trying to strike a comfortable conversation between them. "Really!" Sachiko asked her mother excitedly, "I didn't know that Uncle Sota would be there!"

Kagome laughed at her daughter. "Chicky I told you, what, ten times, that you would be meeting your Uncle today!" Kagome told Sachiko with a laugh. Sachiko blushed before hiding her face into Kagome's neck, trying to hide the hot blush on her face.

The two continued to chat to one another before Kagome finally saw the end of the stairs come into view. She let out a breath of relief, "I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel," Kagome told Sachiko happily, trying not to pant from all the exertion. After all, the weight of gravity and the added weight of Sachiko got tiring.

As soon as Kagome cleared the last step and the shrine came into full view, she let Sachiko off of her hip, trying not to look too relieved as the blood circulation returned to her arms. Sachiko on the other hand, laughed loudly before running to the house and knocking vigorously on the door. There was a moment of silence before the door was opened and Ms. Higurashi smiled at the toddler, laughing and scooping her granddaughter into her arms. She stood by the door patiently with a soft smile on her face, watching as her daughter came walking to the house at a more controlled pace.

"Hello dear," Miyome said to her daughter, embracing her with a one armed hug as she tried not to squash the little tike on her hip.

"Hello Mama," Kagome replied, happy that she was with her mother again.

Miyome ushered Kagome into the door before closing it and calling for Sota loudly. A thump was heard from above the trio followed shortly by the padding of feet as he made his way from his room to the hallway. Kagome watched with a smile as her little brother, who was not as little as she remembered him being, made his way grudgingly down the stairs, mumbling obscenities to himself.

"Sota." Miyome called, trying to get her son to look up. As soon as he did it was like a tidal wave of emotions burst from him. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, gaping like a fish at his sister as he tried to form a sentence with his shot mind, not being able to control what was happening. His emotions jumbled together as he saw his sister, his sister who he thought that he would never see again.

"Hey." Kagome mumbled quietly, the smile never wavering from her face.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled before embracing her sister in a quick hug. He released her a moment later, shooting questions left and right with not a single breath or pause for her to answer.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there," Kagome told Sota, ruffling his hair like she had done so much in the past. "Let's start with one question at a time, but first you need to meet your new niece." Sota looked at his sister confused, following her hand as she motioned for him to look at Miyome.

One again, Sota found himself gaping like a fish. Kagome reached over and pulled the necklace from around Sachiko's neck, watching as two black doggie ears emerged on the top of her head, as well as her canines appearing and the dangerous talons currently gripping her grandmother's shirt. If Sota hadn't realized who the father was by the ears, then the eyes were what would have given her away. Her eyes changed from a crystal blue, morphing into a golden honey color that so painfully resembled her father's.

"Oh my god." Sota mumbled to himself.

Kagome sighed before shaking her head. "You can ask me all the questions you want, but the real reason I came here was to invite you to my coming out party," Kagome told her mother and little brother. She was met with two different stares, one from her mother who was shocked—knowing what Kagome was talking about—and one from her brother who stared at her like she were insane.

Kagome laughed to herself before turning to her brother. "You have a lot to be told, little brother."

XXX

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he dialed a number he had memorized by heart. It rang for a few seconds before a feminine voice answered.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's smirk grew even more.

"Why Sango! I haven't heard from you in a while," he said, trying to strike conversation with the woman before he let the bomb fall.

"Yeah well, what can you do?" Sango replied; Inuyasha could almost imagine her shrugging her shoulders in mock sympathy.

"Well actually there is something I wanted to invite you and your lecherous husband to," Inuyasha told Sango, getting right to the point.

"Oh?" she asked, the curiosity in her voice apparent, "And what would that be?"

Inuyasha felt the smirk return to his face.

"The Jano Awards."

XXX

A.N. I know its short, but I just had to get this one out, the next will be arriving shortly! Please tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 17: Remembrance

**Warning: The following content contains explicit sexual content, you've been warned…**

_Italic _is a flashback…I didn't know if any of you forgot but it is …

XXX

_Kagome smiled happily from her place on Inuyasha's bare chest, stroking the taut skin below her fingertips with a smile. Her smile grew larger as she heard—and felt—Inuyasha sigh in contentment, happy to know that she was the only one he would let his guard down around. _

_A name suddenly popped into Kagome's head at her last thought and she quickly pushed it away, reassuring herself that it was she who was in Inuyasha's arms, not Kikyou. _

_Kagome smiled again as that thought passed through her mind. _

_She looked up shyly to Inuyasha's gentle face, blushing with a loving smile as her eyes instantly met with his fiery golden hues. Inuyasha smiled gently down at the woman laying on his chest, still not fully believing that she had accepted his offer of being his mate. The whole situation was so surreal._

_It was also going down too smoothly._

_If Inuyasha had learned one thing over his entire lifetime it was that nothing ever went down without any problems._

_It left him feeling quite uneasy._

_Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and into reality as Kagome's concerned face came into his vision. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, concerned over the looks that had passed over her new mate's face._

_She ran her hands across the side of his face in a sign of affection, the concern in her eyes still shining brightly. Inuyasha's hard facial expression instantly softened as he took in the view of **his **girl. _

_Inuyasha smirked mentally to himself, he liked the sound of that—**his** girl._

_Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's naked waist, grasping one of her hands on his face with his. He interlaced their fingers together before pulling them back and bringing them to his mouth. He smirked at his mate as he kissed her knuckles. "I'm fine," he told the girl from the future, "just wondering over nonsense." _

_Kagome smiled at him lovingly and Inuyasha felt his heart strings pull tight at the sight of her gentle smile and soft eyes, happy that he was finally with her. He tightened his hold on her waist, trying to bring her closer to his body. _

_He sat up with Kagome in his arms, making her straddle his hips at the angle he was in. Not a moment later he brought their faces together._

_Inuyasha smirked at the dazed expression Kagome wore, eyes glazed with mouth slightly agape as she tried to hold a small smile on them. He brought their faces closer together until their lips barely touched._

"_I love you," Inuyasha told the school girl, not giving her a chance to reply as he covered her parted lips with his own, reawakening the heated passion they shared._

_Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth, trailing the hand still on his face into his hair to tangle in the silver locks. Their hands broke apart in their fumbling of emotion. Kagome tangled her other hand into Inuyasha's hair, having a tight, but not painful, hold over the hanyou. Inuyasha's hand went to Kagome's face before trailing it to the back of her neck, tilting her head for a better angle. _

_He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth, battling her for dominance as she met him. Kagome fought weakly with him before giving in and letting her hanyou dominate her. _

_They broke apart quickly for air, breathing in short ragged breaths before hungrily re-meeting in another heated kiss. Inuyasha smirked against Kagome's mouth as she grew more eager for his touch, knowing by the way her hands became tightly balled fists as she moaned against his mouth in pleasure._

_Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's waist loosened before traveling languidly up her waist, over the creamy skin of her stomach and coming to cup her bare breast. Kagome tore her mouth away from Inuyasha's, throwing her head back and moaning pleasantly into the dark hut. Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he leaned his head forward, taking Kagome's pale neck into his eyes before placing small kisses along the heated flesh._

_Kagome moaned out again as she felt Inuyasha trail kisses down her neck, nipping and licking the skin randomly on his descent to the curve of her neck where her shoulder met. He placed his fangs lightly on the already burning skin, rewarded with the most satisfyingly loud moan from Kagome. Her legs tightened around his waist and her hands—if even possible—tightened in his hair._

"_Inuyasha." Kagome moaned breathlessly, trying to contain some sense of control. That was, of course, whipped away as Inuyasha repeated what he had just done, adding the slight tweak of a nipple along with the action._

_Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as every conscious thought flew from her mind. She silently cursed his strong hold over her body and heart, noting that his highly sensitive mate mark resting on her shoulder did not help matters any._

_Inuyasha took the hand on Kagome's breast and moved it to rest on the small of her back. He leaned forward slightly, bringing his back off the futon while supporting the woman in his arms carefully. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he relinquished his merciless attack on her neck. Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye before trailing his eyes down her face to her parted reddened lips, watching as her mouth took in gulps of air. He smirked again before taking her lower lip into his teeth, locking eyes with her in the process._

_Kagome stared heatedly at Inuyasha through her lashes, being met with an equally heated look. Inuyasha leaned his head towards Kagome's, taking her lips with his. Her eyes slid shut as he licked her lower lip before smoothly moving into her mouth. _

_Inuyasha pushed himself on the balls of his feet, pleased as Kagome instinctively locked her legs firmly around his waist. He pushed further forward to the bridge of his foot and then to his toes. He rolled forward to land on his knees smoothly, lowering Kagome and himself to the futon gently, all the while never breaking the intense kiss between them and effectively capturing her body beneath his. _

_Kagome felt her back touch the futon and knew Inuyasha had moved them. She smirked in their kiss before breaking it. "Oh, so little koi-inu likes to be the dominating one?" Kagome lightly teased, trying to talk around the gasps of breath she took. _

_Inuyasha smirked at his mate. "Damn straight." He told her, kissing his mate mark on her shoulder for better emphasis, pleasantly pleased with the way her toes curled in pleasure and her eyes glowed an eerie crystal with lust shining from their depths. "You belong to me, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered huskily into Kagome's ear, sending shivers down her spine as his breath fluttered against her skin. Kagome smirked to the best of her ability, "As do you," she told the hanyou. Inuyasha smirked before moving his body down Kagome's, placing light butterfly kisses along in his wake. He moved between the valley of her breast, rewarded with her arching her back off the futon in an attempt to get the message of her want across silently. _

_Inuyasha cupped each orb of flesh before moving further down her body. He stopped at her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button with a smirk, delighted in the way she squealed in surprise. He continued to pamper her abdominal area, gifted with a broken version of his name falling from her lips as the fingers in his hair tightened before loosening and falling uselessly by her sides. Kagome suddenly gripped the light sheet covering the futon in a tight grasp as Inuyasha continued to kiss his way further down her body. Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist, lifting her body to better get access to a place only he would visit in her lifetime._

_He kissed her navel once more before moving down and plunging his tongue into her core. Kagome felt as if her would was going to burst as white ate at her vision and sheer pleasure wracked her body. She reached down towards her mate and tangled her hands into his hair, moving them upward slightly so she could play with his ears._

_Inuyasha's whole body stilled suddenly as Kagome's fingers stroked the shell of his ear before pressing a thumb on the inside of them and ranking a nail lightly from the base to the tip along the white fur. Inuyasha moaned loudly at the stimulation, grasping Kagome's thighs tightly as if trying to keep some control over his over-stimulated body, knowing that he could never resist his mate's gentle touch. He moved his body back along hers as he made his way to her face, kissing her so deeply and breathlessly it was as if he was trying to convey all his emotions towards her—all his love—to her very soul, through one kiss. He gently lowered himself closer to her, pleased with the way she eagerly opened her body to him, opened her heart to him. Inuyasha kissed her breathlessly one more time before seeking out her hands with his, interlacing their fingers together as he thrust his body forward. _

_Kagome moaned loudly at the feelings coursing through her body. She gripped Inuyasha's hand tightly, feeling their conjoined palms become slick with sweat as they both tried to hold their grip desperately. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, concentrating on the feelings of Inuyasha pulling and pushing into her body rather than the sight of it. She wrapped her legs more tightly around Inuyasha's waist, locking her ankles together for better anchorage, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with him._

_Inuyasha moaned into Kagome's ear as he pulled out of her only to push back in a moment later, enjoying the feeling of her inner muscles pulling tightly around him. Inuyasha raised their intertwined fingers above Kagome's head, taking complete control of the situation._

_Grunts, groans, broken moans and pleading cries filled the hut as the couple inside shared a moment as old as time itself, not aware of anything but the other._

_Inuyasha bit the inside of his lip as Kagome gave a cry of satisfaction and ecstasy before her muscles contracted around him. Sweat beaded down his body as he gave a powerful thrust, releasing his seed into her ready and waiting womb._

_Inuyasha's tired body collapsed in exhaustion. He panted heavily, feeling his head also rise and fall with the deep ragged breaths Kagome was taking. He slid out of her, biting the inside of his cheek as her muscles clenched reflectively before rolling them to the side and letting Kagome rest tiredly on his bare—and now damp—chest._

_Kagome smiled lazily, letting her fingers dance mindlessly over Inuyasha's chest._

"_I love you too," she told him suddenly. _

_Inuyasha smiled gently at Kagome before running a hand through her matted hair while the other wrapped securely around her waist. Kagome smiled contently to herself as a single thought came to her mind before she was blanketed in unconsciousness._

'He's in my arms._'_

_XXX_

_Kagome woke with a jolt. She looked around the empty hut with confusion, noticing her clothes scattered aimlessly around the small hut. She stared at the cold spot that once held Inuyasha, wondering where he had gotten off to so late in the night._

_Kagome's breath caught in her throat as a familiar white light glided past the hut._

_She shook her head, refusing to believe that he would do such a thing. Panic, from what—she didn't know, gripped at her gut. She stood quickly to shaky feet, gathering and throwing her clothes on as fast as she could. She ran out of the hut at a speed she thought would almost match Inuyasha's._

_The mention of his name brought another stab to her already breaking heart._

_He couldn't, he just couldn't be with _**her**

_Kagome came to a slow, soundless jog as she approached the lights, seeing a scene that would forever play in her nightmares and haunt her dreams._

_**Her back was pressed firmly against the tree trunk. A figure clad in red loomed from above her, blocking her every escape with his body. One of his legs was shoved between her two legs. He pressed her further into the tree, cupping her face lovingly. He whispered loving words into her ear, words she did not hear. His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he tenderly stroked her raven tresses against her head.**_

_Kagome shook her head in denial, feeling the familiar feeling of tears pin pricking in the back of her eyes._

_**She felt her world crumble around her.**_

_She sunk to her knees miserably, wondering how he could be so cold, so heartless._

_**He continued to stroke her hair, moving his clawed hand slowly from her hair to her face.**_

_She covered her mouth with her hand as she felt bile rise in her throat from the sight in front of her. _

**_An_ _eerie glow surrounded the couple lost in each other's presence. The trees sheltering the couple swayed gently in the wind, causing_ _their_ _hair to mingle together, making it seem as if they were lovers caught in the eyes of the other._**

_Kagome shook her head in denial, not believing what her eyes were telling her, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. _

_**The scene presented a perfect picture of the couple madly in love, the tresses mixing to look as if they belong together, black with silver.**_

_She shook her head fiercely; feeling like someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest and held it mockingly in front of her face as they squeezed the shattering organ._

**_His love for her shone brightly in his eyes. She brought her hand to rest behind his neck, running her delicate fingers through the silver mane,_ _massaging his scalp gently._**

'No._' Kagome thought miserably. '_No, no, no, Inuyasha!_' _

_**It was the perfect picture, of a perfect couple, in a perfect love.**_

_Kagome felt the first rivulet of tears stream down her face, the wailing in her head only growing louder as her heart shattered beyond all repair. _

'No! Inuyasha, how could you? No! How could you!_'_

_**She raised herself, bringing her face into the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly to her chilled body.**_

_**He did not fail her.**_

_**He quickly brought her frail body into his strong one, holding her in a protectively loved embrace.**_

_Kagome wept silently from where she was, standing on legs she thought for sure would also betray her._

'No_'_

'Inuyasha…why?_'_

_**It was a lover's embrace.**_

_Kagome turned on her heel and ran, ran as if her very life depended on it._

_**And it had killed her.**_

_She had never stopped for anything with only one thing on her mind._

_Killing Naraku…_

_And then herself._

XXX

Kagome started at the worn book that was once her journal. She stared at it as if it were the item that had destroyed her whole life.

The voices of her brother and Sachiko from in the dining room could be heard from where she was, in her room, staring down the journal that held all her darkest secrets, all her darkest fears.

Kagome looked blankly at the cream colored wall, letting her emotionless mask slip on her face.

She often did that, slip her mask on.

It was her barrier. She hid it from the people who had managed to squeeze into it before it was complete, but now no one entered it.

No one.

Kagome's emotionless expression quickly turned to one of hate as she glared at the wall.

The journal would be burned.

Along with it the old her would vanish.

And she could become the strong person she had set out to be.

After the Jano Awards she was taking Sachiko and they were going to disappear.

Kagome grew a determined look on her face as her decision was set firmly in her unyielding mind.

'_Just two more months…_'

XXX

A.N. Long chapter…my fingers are about to fall off and no, that lemon was not supposed to be detailed, I will write a more detailed one later on in the story…so tell me what you guys think…ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! Hurray!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha…trust me I would be doing something with my life if I did…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and THIS IS NOT AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

Blue

Chapter 18: Time

XXX

Kagome stared lifelessly out at the rows of chairs upon chairs. The auditorium that she was in was one of the most famous auditoriums in the world.

It was the Jano auditorium.

White linen cloths covered elegant tables and chairs that were spread in an organized fashion across the main floor while chairs packed into the thousands in the balconies above. Employees bustled around the auditorium, running from table to table, inspecting it crucially and checking for any last minute mistakes. The directors and sound managers tested the microphones and lights, knowing that nothing could go wrong this night.

Kagome sighed to herself, placing her hand on her hip and crossing her arm over her stomach.

This was a moment in time that would change her life forever.

She just hoped it was for the better.

Giggling brought Kagome out of her thoughts with a jerk. She looked up to the child that would forever be held in a special place in her heart.

"Okaa-san?" Sachiko asked innocently from one of the chairs she was sitting in.

Kagome looked down at her daughter from the stage, smiling with the thought of Sachiko always being the one that would stick with her through thick and thin. "Yah?" Kagome questioned with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"I'll be sitting here right?" Sachiko asked her mother, pointing to the table that she was sitting at. Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yah, that's where you'll be sitting." Sachiko smiled again at her mother, "That means that I get to watch you sing doesn't it?" Kagome laughed with a pleasant smile, "Yah, it dose." A look of confusion suddenly crossed the little girls face. "Then who will be sitting here?" She asked her mother, pointing to the table beside her. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know baby, probably someone who has lots and lots of money." She replied honestly.

"Oh." Sachiko mumbled to herself. "Hey, Okaa-san," she asked again after a moment of silence. "Yes, what is it?" Kagome asked sweetly. "How long till you sing, because I'm bored." Sachiko told her mother in a matter-of-fact tone. Kagome smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "Well they will be letting people in to find their seats in a little less than an hour and then after that they will wait about thirty minutes and then the program will begin…I'm about thirty minutes into it."

"Oh, okay." Sachiko replied, satisfied with the answer.

"I want you to stay at that table Sachiko, and when Im not out there then I want you to stay with Ron at the table. Understand?" Kagome asked her daughter with her motherly authority, wanting to know that she had Sachiko's word and she would not run off anywhere.

The last time she did that someone lost a toe…

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She did _not _need that to happen now.

Sachiko smiled and nodded. "I promise Okaa-san!" Sachiko yelled happily.

"Oh, Okaa-san?" Sachiko asked again. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" "Well." Sachiko said, squirming in her seat, "Are you _sure _Uncle Sota cant come? I really want him to come…plus I'm still bored."

Kagome shook her head with a laugh, "You know that Grandma doesn't want Uncle Sota in this kind on environment yet." Kagome told Sachiko honestly. "I know." The little girl replied deflated. "Oh but cheer up baby!" Kagome said with another laugh. Sachiko laughed at her mother and nodded. "Okay Mommy, I will!"

Kagome shook her head with a smile before redirecting her attention back to the thousands of seats in front of her. She knew that Ron would be with Sachiko in a moment—he had left some time ago to use the facilities—and she knew that Sachiko was going to be safe, but something kept bugging her, eating at her innards like a parasite and making her stomach knot on itself.

She felt dead inside, but she didn't know why.

'_This is something that had been long and coming Kagome. Nothing horrible is going to happen, nothing will happen to Sachiko, nothing will happen to your carrier…and nothing will happen to you._' Kagome thought, berating herself for such silly thoughts.

Kagome scanned her unseeing blue eyes across the auditorium that would be crowded with thousands of people, feeling what she thought to be dread beginning to creep into her heart.

XXX

Inuyasha started at his reflection, not knowing what emotion he was supposed to be feeling at the moment. His gold eyes glowed in the dim lighting of his room while his silver hair shone from the outside moon peaking into his blinds. His ears twitched from their place atop his head, alerting him of every sound that was in a ten mile radius. He closed his eyes and placed his concealment spell on, opening his eyes to his human form.

_I don't fucking need you!_

The memory of what he did washed over him, causing him to close his eyes in a deep pain. He brought his face tiredly into his hands, blocking out all from the world except him and his memories.

He had said such foolish things, and had done such a foolish act.

Inuyasha sighed miserably into his hands.

If he had known that that was one of the last things that he would ever yell at her then he would have never even dreamed of uttering those five words.

If he had known what she had seen before the battle then all the heart ach, all the pain, all of everything could have been prevented. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, he should have at least told her—or even brought her with him!—but he didn't think. That was what his problem was, he never thought that he would have shattered something so innocent inside of Kagome; he never thought that he could kill her with such a simple act.

He had sworn that he would protect her, and in the end he was the one that had caused her the most pain.

That was what hurt Inuyasha the most, knowing that she could live the rest of her life hating him and he couldn't spend the rest of his life without her.

He needed to tell her what he should have told her centuries ago.

A knock at his door startled him out of his musings. He lifted his head from his hands, a new spark of determination lighting them.

He would have Kagome, by the end of the night she would once again be in his arms…

Now whether she was hog tied or not, well that was her decision.

Inuyasha turned from where he was standing with a new predator like gleam in his eyes as he answered his bedroom door. He raised an eyebrow at the sight that met hi, mildly surprised that his friends were already at his—okay Sesshomaru's—house.

"Whoa! Inuyasha! What kind of resolve did you make? You have _that_ gleam in your eyes." Miroku asked suspiciously, his face weary, knowing that nothing good could come out of the look in his friend's eye.

Inuyasha slid his eyes over to the ex-monk and smirked. Miroku faltered under the smirk and quickly placed a hand over his wife's shoulder, dragging her to stand in front of him and hiding pathetically behind her.

"Sango, my love, hide me!" He cried childishly from behind her back. Sango growled before rounding on her husband. "What are you, a cat demon? Miroku, grow up! It's been what—three hundred, four hundred years since I married you? How old dose that make you? Two!" She yelled, waving her hands erratically in the air.

"Sango dear-" Miroku began, knowing how much she hated when he talked to her like he was; "It's been roughly around five hundred years." Sango sighed and turned back to Inuyasha. "Too long if you ask me." She told Miroku over her shoulder, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest. Miroku just smiled. "You know you love me." He whispered suggestively in her ear, kissing the appendage and making her squeal in outrage.

"Miroku-!"

Gut wrenching laughter interrupted the two, reminding them that their hanyou friend was still there. The pair looked at the man with twin faces of confusion, both wondering the same thing. '_Is he broken?_'

Inuyasha laughed at his friends a little longer before looking at them intensely, the fire in his eyes shinning in mirth. "I will have that." He told them determinately, if anything confusing them all the more. He ignored their lost expressions and made his way quickly past them and down the long elegant stairs, a small dangerous smirk making its way to his face.

"Inuyasha wait!" He heard, followed shortly by rushed footsteps trying to catch up to him. He smirked and quickened his steps, rewarded with an angry protest of "Hey I'm in heals!" and the satisfying sound of palm meeting flesh. "Pervert!" Inuyasha chuckled quietly to himself as he continued making his way to the main room, seeing his static brother with his arm draped lazily across his bubbly mate's shoulder and his adopted son smiling at him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother as Sango and Miroku walked in, Miroku sporting a rather angry red print on his cheek. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked coldly. Inuyasha looked around the room before nodding, "Everyone's here." Sesshomaru simply turned on his heal, leading himself and his mate to the car, leaving the rest to follow him. Sango and Miroku slid into the limo as Sesshomaru held the door open, excited beyond all belief that they were going to be going to such a grand event. Inuyasha made a move to get in the limousine when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid, little brother." Came the strong voice of his brother. Inuyasha smirked and turned towards his senior, "What ever makes you think that?" He asked, the mock innocence rolling in waves off his tongue. Sesshomaru simply lowered his brows. "I am telling you to not do anything stupid, imbecile."

Inuyasha frowned darkly at his brother, "I _will _get her back. I think if you were in my position you would do the same thing." Sesshomaru stared at his little brother blankly before a small but uncharacteristic smile graced his flawless face. "Good, then let's go." Inuyasha smirked at his brother and slid easily into the limousine, ready for whatever fate decided to throw at him.

XXX

The small group of hanyou, demon, and human stared at the exquisite stage and settings before them, some showing their awe while others searched for their table.

"Come on." Inuyasha said gruffly, seeing the table that they had reserved. They made their way to one of the tables in the far front, pulling another smirk from the concealed hanyou.

'_Right by the stage…good._' Inuyasha thought, impressed with the place so far. People and demons from around the world pilled slowly into the complex, each more extravagant than another. Waiters came by, taking everyone's order and disappearing, people talked animatedly, and Blue fans piled quickly into the balconies above, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, watching the people around him bustle in excitement, seeing the occasional behind the scenes worker fixing a last minute mistake. His eyes slid lazily over the people sitting at tables, chatting and laughing as if they were royalty. He rolled his eyes in disdain. He just hated it when rich people tried to flaunt their money.

A child like laugh suddenly interrupted his musings. Inuyasha felt a gentle smile form on his lips. He couldn't remember the last time that he had heard such an innocent sound. Turning his head he looked at the other table beside him, seeing the cutest little child he could ever remember seeing. She had solid raven color hair with piercing blue eyes shinning in laughter. Inuyasha did a double take as a sudden thought struck to him.

Raven hair and blue eyes. Furrowing his eye brows Inuyasha stared more intently at the child.

She looked a great deal like Kagome.

Instantly he felt his gut clench in a cold fear. What if Kagome was married? He shook his head at the thought. He had been reading enough tabloids to know that she wasn't married. If she was then the stupid magazines would always be making out some sort of drama going on in her life, like divorce, abuse, affairs, and other bullshit the media strings together.

Inuyasha watched as the little girl laughed at smiled a bright smile that took up her face, feeling an unknown emotion bubble up in his chest. She was so innocent, so cute.

Inuyasha smiled and slid his eyes past her, to a man that looked oh so familiar.

He suddenly felt sick.

The man, Ron, who he had met once before was sitting by the child, chatting animatedly with her.

What if the child was his?

Inuyasha growled, that would not do. He would definitely have a talk with Kagome after this little concert.

'_I _will_ get some answers!_' Inuyasha growled to himself.

Producers suddenly started running around while cameramen suddenly started propping their cameras up, readying for the opening. The orchestra held their instruments against their body's and to their mouths as the conductor raised his hands, telling everyone silently that the Jano Awards was about to begin. A hush fell over the crowd as numerous people noticed the final preparations going about.

A man, who one could easily tell was the main cameraman, raised his hand, counting down silently from five. The lights dimmed and music began as an announcer came on, announcing the host for the evening and introducing the Jano Awards. The crowd cheered with the opening introductions, everyone excited that the ceremony was finally beginning.

Inuyasha settled more comfortably into his chair as a Japanese woman came onto stage, waiting with unknown anticipation for Kagome.

XXX

Kagome smiled to the people around her as they made the final preparations on her outfit. The staff backstage already knew what she looked like, and they were quite stunned. Her mask was hanging loosely off her jean loop while her shredded blue shirt hung off her shoulders in a perfect form fitting way. The different strips of blue on her shirt combined with her twisty curls hair style and the many different blue eye shadows with black eyeliner brought out the very best in her appearance, giving her the overall effect that she, along with everyone else, was going for.

Kagome stared at her refection in her dressing room mirror, a small smile grazing her face.

This was it.

A man with a camera came into her room, propping the heavy metal on his shoulder and smiling at the singer. "Were ready when you are Ms. Blue." He told her kindly, calling her by the name she seemed to have adapted over the short time span of an hour. Kagome smiled at the man and nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Standing from her plush chair she inhaled slowly, letting the air out as quickly as it came in, trying to calm her scattered nerves.

'_This whole experience would be a _hell_ of a lot easier if Ron was here. At least then I would have someone to pick on, but _no_, he has to be an ass and go with Sachiko._' Kagome thought quietly to herself, ignoring the man that was following her steadily, never faltering but a couple paces behind her.

Kagome walked at a steady pace to the stage, hearing her cue as the beginning of her song started. She looked back at all the people it took to keep the program going and smiled, waving and giving them all a thumbs up sign. Everyone laughed and quietly gave her a thumbs up. Breathing in Kagome continued to make her way to the stage, knowing that so far, everything was going according to plan.

She could only hope that it would continue that way.

XXX

Inuyasha sat strait up in his chair as the woman who had been announcing all the nominations and winners of the evening suddenly smiled brightly.

"Now I know that most of the people in here are not here to watch all the boring nominations and such." She, if possible, smiled wider. "And now, I am proud to introduce the now maskless Blue!" As soon as the words left her mouth the area lit up in an uproar of screaming fans. Inuyasha looked back at the balcony, happy that he wasn't in that crowed this time around.

The stage lit up in an array of blue while a large projection screen showed—what Inuyasha assumed—live feed.

A pair of jean clad hips walked with a certain sway as they made they way from backstage to the stage. The camera showed what it was like from Kagome's point of view as she made her way from backstage to the stage entrance. She smirked to herself as she walked onto the stage, her face hidden by her lowered head. The camera following her stopped as she stepped far enough on stage for everyone to see her, rewarded with a renewed vigor of uproar from her fans.

Her smirk grew wider as she made her way to the microphone, knowing—without looking up—how to get to the object.

A single light formed on her and she looked up with a smile, almost going deaf as the sound increased in power. She let her eyes roam over the crowd, or at least giving them the impression she was. '_I don't know what's worse._' Kagome thought to herself, '_Being blind or deaf. Both of which I am!_' She squinted against the light, looking at the balcony filled with screaming fans and smiled, waving at them just to hear them go even crazier. She stood silently for a long time, trying to quiet the dieing people down.

When she could finally hear herself think Kagome smiled again. "Hello." She said experimentally into the microphone, laughing to herself as the crowd went wild again. Deciding that she couldn't wait until their throats were hoarse, Kagome went on, regardless if people could hear her or not. "I think I'm gonna try to do my job now." She told the audience with a laugh.

The lights dimmed again and Kagome took the microphone out of its stand, starting her routine when the music started.

Inuyasha smirked at the reaction Kagome got as she walked out on stage, only expecting the best for her. He slid his eyes over to Miroku and Sango, seeing their shocked expressions. "Inuyasha why didn't you tell me!" Miroku yelled from across the table to the hanyou, now understanding why he was so nonchalant over one of their previous conversations.

Inuyasha just shrugged, "Well because I wanted to surprise you." Sango looked over at the hanyou, fire burning in her eyes. "You little shit!" She yelled at him, knowing that no one else was going to hear her. The sound of the crowd behind them was _so_ overpowering. Turning to Shippo, who was sitting on Inuyasha's left, she growled at him. "You knew too?" She demanded rather than asked. Shippo squeaked and hid behind one of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha yanked his arm back and turned to the angered woman.

"Watch the show!" He yelled at them with a smirk, reminding them why they were even here. Sango glared at him darkly before redirecting her attention to Kagome, "This isn't over yet!" She warned him darkly out of the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome's performance, watching as she sung perfectly while twisting and turning her body in very sensual movements. He found a lump work its way into his throat as she did a particular move with her legs, remembering a time when they were wrapped tightly around his hips.

The song ended abruptly, the lights shooting into the air and the crowd going wild.

When the stage relit Kagome was gone.

The same announcer came back onto the stage. "And that was Blue!" She yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to—once again—go insane.

The rest of the program went on and Inuyasha found himself growing sick of it. Just as his eyes were about to slide shut someone bumped into the back of his chair, he turned his head, ready to chew the person out, and found his very voice freeze in his throat as it knotted into itself painfully. He watched with stunned eyes as Kagome walked past him, mumbling a small sorry and sitting herself in one of the empty seats at the table next to him, the one with the little girl. He gapped like a fish at the sight, finding the air suddenly too thin to breath.

He watched as the object of his every desire sat only at arms length away.

Looking back at his friends he saw their same stunned reactions. "Oh my god!" Sango whispered fiercely, smacking Miroku with the back of her hand in astonishment. "Oh my god." Miroku answered, his wide eyes staring at the figure of his friend, who until recently was _dead_.

Inuyasha stared at the woman, watching her as she interacted like a mother with the child.

Feeling his gut clench painfully Inuyasha turned his attention to his nose, scenting out Kagome and focusing on her smell. At first all he smelt was her usually, but quite refreshing, smell of the strawberry shampoo she still seemed to use. Furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes he tried harder.

His eyes snapped open a moment later as emotions of every kind flooded his senses

Kagome did have the underlining sent every mother had.

She had his scent still on her.

She even had that child's scent on her.

And she had nothing else.

Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face. He gripped the chair her was sitting in tightly.

There were no other scents.

_He _was the child's father.

Inuyasha breathed in a ragged breath, trying to find his bearings.

**_He _**was the child's _father. _

Inuyasha's knuckles became white as his fingers began digging into the chair.

'_Oh god._' He thought franticly, eyes wide with his face pale and hands clammy.

Sliding his eyes franticly over the child he spotted what confirmed everything.

The concealment spell hanging innocently from her neck.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to his brother, seeing him staring at him with a certain intensity. Shippo laid an arm on his adopted fathers arm. "What are you going to do?" He asked quietly, not knowing how far or close Inuyasha was to off the edge.

Inuyasha growled and watched as mother and daughter played quietly at the table.

"What I should have done centuries ago."

Shippo looked at him with a grim face before turning back to the show slowly, not knowing if he could do anything to comfort the hanyou.

The program finished unknown to the hanyou as he stared with eyes shifting from gold to violet, trying hard to keep his concealment spell in place. As everyone began standing to leave he turned his attention to the people at his table for a split second before shifting back to Kagome.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet y'all later." He told them, his eyes never straying as he watched Kagome stand from her table.

Shippo looked uncertainly at his father. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly. Inuyasha growled. "Go." He demanded, not waiting for a reply as Kagome walked away from her table, following her from a safe distance.

Shippo sighed to himself. "I hope he knows what he's doing." He whispered quietly.

"He knows." Shippo looked up, shocked to see Sesshomaru standing up for his brother. "He may be stupid, but he only has one chance. This is by far the smartest thing he's ever done." Sesshomaru told Shippo.

The static demon turned towards his mate. "Come my dear, we shall leave my little brother to fix his foolish mistakes by himself." Rin giggled and nodded her head, looping her arm merrily with his own. "Okay!"

Miroku and Sango watched as Inuyasha disappeared from sight before turning to Shippo. "Sesshomaru's right you know." Miroku told the fox, "This is what Inuyasha needs to do. For all of us, and especially him, I hope he comes home with more than himself." A moment of silence followed that statement and Sango turned to Shippo, "He's doing the right thing, you know?" She told him, trying to ease his fears.

Shippo turned to the two before looking back over his shoulder.

"I hope so." He mumbled to himself. "I really hope so."

XXX

A.N. I know it's short, and horribly later, but bare with me, the next chapter shall be good…I just could not get this chapter out right for the life of me…Well tell me what you guys think! I really do take your review into consideration!


	19. Chapter 19 LEMON

Disclaimer: No I do **_NOT_** own Inuyasha and his friends…and lovers…hehe…

A.N. I hope that you guys like it-and _this is not an alternate universe!!_

Blue

Chapter 19: Face to Face

XXX

Inuyasha watched silently, like a predator, as his prey weaved though the forming crowd. His presence went unknown to her as he mimicked her every step, never alerting anyone of his intentions.

He had watched and waited for his time of attack, and now he finally had the opportunity.

He would now finally claim something that had been lost to him for far too long.

Inuyasha could not say that he was surprised to see Kagome slip out of a back exit unknown, somehow managing to avoid all the rich snobs that liked her music. He followed her with careful precision, being sure to keep his presence anonymous as he watched her. She walked silently and at an unhurried pace, going in the direction of the park he had visited a few times. He came here only to clear his head though, and was usually unaware of his surroundings.

Kagome sighed to herself and slowed her pace down further. She was in no hurry, and by some stroke of luck she had managed to carefully avoid fans and the media. Kagome groaned as the full implications of her actions came to her. Sachiko would definitely be known to the world now; there was no way that she could hide her child from millions of people.

God, when they found out about her being a single mother they were going to be on her faster than flies on horse shit.

But Kagome was _not _going to hide her child from the world like she was ashamed of her. She was proud of Sachiko and would do only what Sachiko would ask to be done.

Now that solved that problem, but she wasn't so sure that it would solve the other problem with her 'coming out.'

Kagome looked up from her musings as the park entrance came into view. She walked along the darkened path to an area she had known to be there since she was a kid. She smiled to herself and sat down heavily in the swing, watching as its twin swayed gently from the feather of wind. She sighed, letting her shoulders slump in exhaustion as the stress from the past seven months drained from her body.

Her moment of peace was ruined though as she felt a presence come up from behind her. Before she could turn around a hand clamped down on her mouth, silencing the reflective scream that ripped from her throat. Not giving the situation a second thought Kagome began to struggle desperately as she felt another hand clamp around her waist, pulling her up off the swing and into a hard chest.

She grasped at the hand covering her moth in a blind panic, wondering if this night was to be the last night she got to breathe on this planet.

Sachiko suddenly popped into the frantic mother's head, pulling forth a newfound adrenalin rush and strength from her small petite body.

The body behind her—which she assumed was male from the hard chest—growled low in his throat, cutting her struggles still as if she were a puppet cut from its strings. Panic ate at her throat as she head the menacing growl, not knowing now if the being behind her was even human.

A mouth came to her ear, puffing angry breaths of air across her cheek and neck.

"Stop struggling wench," the voice growled out dangerously.

Kagome's eyes widened as a sense of horror struck her.

She knew that voice

All her protesting screams died from her slacked lips while the blood drained from her face. Trying to turn herself she felt the arms around her waist and mouth stiffen, ending all her movement.

She **_knew_** that voice.

Kagome felt the hand around her mouth slacken before completely disappearing, only to clamp around her shoulders, holding her in a nonnegotiable lock. Shifting her wide eyes to the side she attempted to see the figure behind her, only willing to believe it was him if she saw him in the flesh.

"Inuyasha?" His name fell from her lips faster than she could stop them, but she found she didn't care.

Kagome was suddenly twisted violently around, only seeing a brief glimpse of silver before a hand cupped the back of her head, bringing her face into a solid chest she would always remember. The hand on her waist tightened as he found a comfortable position. The startled woman comprehended nothing as she stared wide eyed at the solid chest in front of her, feeling emotions of every kind rush through her person.

For a moment she stared unblinkingly, her hand balled in the fabric of his shirt and her mind blank.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the woman before him, burying his face into the crook of her neck and breathing in her lost, but not forgotten scent. He wished with every fiber of his being that time would just stand still as he reconnected with his mate, still not believing the break fate had given him.

Of course, time never stays still.

No more than a second later did Kagome realize exactly _whose_ chest she was being pressed against.

Betrayal and anger suddenly flooded her scenes, blocking out all rational thought and action. She pounded on his chest angrily, struggling to free herself from his hold, wanting nothing more than for him to just disappear.

Inuyasha growled angrily, clamping his hold on his angered mate tighter, unwilling to let her go.

"Release me!" Kagome yelled furiously, punching her balled fist harshly against his unprotected chest for further emphasis of her anger. She felt the tears of anguish and hurt squeeze from her clenched eyes, wondering briefly how they could even escape their confinement.

She yelled in outrage, banging on the hanyou's chest harder as she protested angrily.

"Let go of me!" she demanded loudly, her voice holding a fierce edge only Inuyasha had the privilege of hearing.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back, trying to calm the frantic girl down so he could talk to her.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, her voice showing her fury to the world. "You lying bastard! Let go of me!" she screamed again, never relenting in her brutal punches to his chest.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back to the ballistic woman, unwilling to let her go.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled, twisting her body desperately, trying to wiggle her way out of the strong hold she was trapped in.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get the girl's attention, tightening his hold on her struggling body.

"No!" yelled the woman, unwilling to hear what lies he had to spew from his mouth.

"Listen to me!" he demanded, feeling traces of his youkai line his voice, desperation sinking into his bones.

"No!" Kagome yelled again, swinging her head back in protest.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled fiercely, shaking the girl slightly to gain her attention. Kagome instantly stilled, knowing with disgust that she could deny the man she was trapped against nothing.

The death grip he had on her lessened a bit as he felt her turn to dead weight. His eyes gentled as his hold turned to one of a loving embrace. He felt the fist on his chest un-ball themselves before tightly re-balling into the fabric of his shirt. He felt her body shake with suppressed sobs before he heard her sniff at her nose. Not a moment later the salty smell of her tears reached his nose. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and buried his face into the crook of the sobbing girl's neck.

He rubbed the back of her head soothingly, swaying them softly in a gentle manner, trying to help in any way, making a silent vow that after tonight he would be the one protecting her from crying, not making her cry.

"Why?" Kagome suddenly asked, her voice barely above a hushed whisper. "Why did you come back? Why are you here?"

Inuyasha tightened his hold slightly on the girl. "I've always been here," he told her equally as quiet, only willing to give her the truth.

The fist on his chest tightened.

"Why aren't you with Kikyou?" Kagome asked after a moment of stilled silence.

"I never will be with Kikyou," the hanyou told Kagome fiercely. "My place is with you Kagome!"

Kagome, if possible, buried her face further into the fabric of Inuyasha's shirt, uncaring of the large wet spot forming quickly.

"She's all you've ever wanted," she whispered, feeling like the world she was in would explode if she talked any louder.

"You're all I've ever wanted!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, threading his fingers into her midnight black hair, feeling the silky strands slide through his digits. "Kagome…you're all I've ever wanted," Inuyasha repeated quietly, the despair in his voice clear as water.

"Why…why do you still want me? Why are you lying to me?!" Kagome asked, feeling angry tears spill from her eyes.

"I'm not lying to you! Kagome Higurashi _Tasho_, I love _you_!" Inuyasha yelled, burying his face into the side of her neck.

Kagome felt tears of every emotion go through her, leaking onto her cheeks and into Inuyasha's shirt.

"But you said-!"

_**I don't fucking need you!**_

"Forget what I said!" Inuyasha growled, cutting off Kagome's near silent statement. He pulled her into an even fiercer hug. "I know what you think Kagome, but you're jumping to conclusions. When you saw me with Kikyou I was saying goodbye…I was just saying goodbye," Inuyasha whispered desperately, trying to get the truth out in the air as soon as possible. "I know what you think you saw," Inuyasha continued, knowing without asking that the girl was listening to him and hanging on to his every word.

"I know that you think I betrayed you. I know that it looked like I was running to her, but I wasn't! I knew that I had you waiting for me when I got back, I knew how great my future was going to be since I had you by my side, why would I run to Kikyou then? Why would I run to her when I had everything that I wanted? When I had a mate that I knew loved me more that any being in the world ever could? I knew that you would be waiting for me and I was going to tell you the news. Kikyou finally released me, you didn't have to live in fear that I would just disappear, and I came back to tell you as soon as the words left her mouth, but then we got into that stupid argument!" Inuyasha growled, remembering the past as if they were merely actors in a scene.

"I said what I did like always do—without thinking! I just thought you were mad at me for something petty! Kagome I didn't know till after you disappeared that you had seen me and Kikyou! I didn't know damnit! If I did don't you think I would have explained things to you?!"

The park was shrouded in a still quietness. Kagome stared wide eyed at the chest in front of her, feeling her stomach twist in on itself as the full implications of his words set in.

'_Oh my god…what have I done?_'

Inuyasha gripped the woman in his arms lovingly. "I died that day you disappeared, knowing that the last fucking words I said to you were hateful…It was never supposed to happen this way Kagome…I was asking Kikyou for her blessing to my mating to you, I was asking her to let me go from the promise I had made to her before I ever fully got to know you. She told me that she would if I truly loved you, if I told her honestly and didn't try to deny it like I was ashamed of you…So I did. I pinned her to the tree and told her 'I love Kagome Higurashi'." Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "And then she gave me a hug and told me to be happy…that was it…"

Inuyasha felt the girl in his arms shake with bone wracking sobs and she realized what a horrible mistake both of them had made.

They had failed in the essential importance of a relationship.

They had failed at communication.

Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha's face for the first time in over five years. Tears, again, pooled in the corners of her eyes as she took in the features she thought she would never see again. Her crystal pools met his glazed ambers and she felt the world around her shatter to pieces. With a choked sob she flung her arms around his neck, burying her face into the warm skin there.

She silently cried, cried for what Inuyasha had missed out on, cried for what Sachiko had missed out on, cried for what everyone had missed out on, and cried for what she had missed out on.

Inuyasha simply let his now found mate cry on his shoulder, swaying them gently and fighting the sting of emotions behind his own eyes. It has been so long, so dreadfully long since he had seen her.

Kagome suddenly stilled as a thought came to her.

Sachiko.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly into his neck, not willing to leave the arms she was wrapped in.

"I know," Inuyasha replied, kissing his mate mark on the junction of her neck lovingly.

Kagome shook her head negatively. "No I don't think you do," she told him, wishing briefly for once that Inuyasha would drop the whole 'I know everything' act.

Inuyasha chuckled into the night, his chest rumbling with his amusement. "No I think I do know," he told Kagome, "I just want to be a part of her life now."

Kagome froze in his arms before pulling awkwardly back, staring surprisingly into Inuyasha's own unsurprised eyes. "Wha--?" She attempted, stuttering out her shocked word in disbelief.

Inuyasha smiled gently. "Will…will you let me see her?" He asked hesitantly, his ears falling into his hair at he thought that Kagome might not want him around their child just yet.

Kagome smiled before re-burying her face into his neck, nodding her head slowly. "I don't think I could keep her from you even if I wanted to," she whispered with a smile. Inuyasha smiled, hugging the girl in his chest fiercely.

"When can I see her?" he asked quietly, though the smile never left his face. Kagome had given him permission to see his newly discovered daughter and he would wait however long she saw it fit to be formally introduced to the child.

Kagome pulled slowly away from the hanyou's embrace, almost as if she moved too fast then he would disappear. She took his clawed hand into her own, tugging it slightly as she took a step back, indicating that he should follow.

Inuyasha laced their fingers together as they walked quietly through the darkened park, each feeling a swelling emotion in their chest as warmth spread from their connected fingertips to their bodies. Inuyasha closed his eyes in bliss at the contact, silently reapplying the concealment spell over his features as they walked under a lone street lamp, deciding that being discovered tonight would just ruin things.

Kagome led them quietly through all of Tokyo's back streets, being careful to keep out of the eye of the public, knowing that people would now recognize her. She walked to the hotel Inuyasha had remembered coming to once before, taking the stairs instead of the elevator.

Inuyasha felt his nerves reel in his body as each step he took led him to his unknown daughter. A deep sadness burned at his heart at the thought of all the things he had missed out on in her life. He had missed watching her develop from within her mother's womb with fatherly pride as her stomach swelled with the growing days. He had missed watching the miracle of her birth, giving her mother sweet nothings and encouraging whispers in her ear as she struggled to bring the new innocent life into the world. He has missed her first word, first step, the accomplishment in her voice when she finally learned how to tie her own shoes, her first birthday, and the first time she got sick…so many things.

He had missed out on so many things in her life.

Now he could only hope that she would forgive him for his long absence and maybe one day let him be the father to her. Even if she never forgave him though, he would always be there for her. He would never miss out on anything in her life again. Never again.

Inuyasha looked up as her feet stopped, not realizing that they had already made it to the hotel room. Kagome hesitantly released his hand, silently hating herself for taking him back so quickly while her heart beat even harder for him in her chest, letting her mind know that it was the one in control. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small credit like card and swiping it into the automatic lock. The green light flashed on and she opened the door, seeing Ron sitting on the couch, watching the silent television.

Kagome motioned silently that he should leave as Inuyasha walked though the door. Ron's eyes suddenly shined as he smirked a very mischievous smirk.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," he commented smoothly before slipping between the couple and out into the hallway, closing the door swiftly behind him.

Kagome sighed with a shake of her head, unable to suppress the smirk that came to her lips. It was just like Ron to automatically know—or at least think he knew—what was going on.

"Come on," she murmured quietly, taking Inuyasha's hand with her own and pulling him in the direction of the bedrooms towards the back. Again she released his hand before knocking on a door in front of her tentatively.

"Sachiko," Kagome called out softly.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. '_Sachiko…_' he thought with a swell in his chest, '_Beloved Child..._' Inuyasha heard an excited gasp before the door in front of him swung open, revealing a pajama clad little girl.

"Okaa-san!" she called out happily, clutching to her mother's neck as Kagome bent to level herself with Sachiko.

"Hey sweetheart. There's someone I want you to meet." Kagome told Sachiko, stroking her hair.

Sachiko suddenly gasped, burrowing into her mother, trying to hide her heritage that protruded from her head while hoping that the visitor didn't see her ears. Kagome began to gently pull back, not as surprised as she should have been when Sachiko suddenly whimpered, clinging to her mother's chest in a vise grip, unwilling to let the material she now considered her life line slip away. Kagome stroked her hair in a soothing fashion before kissing her raven locks.

"Don't you want to meet your Otou-san?" Kagome asked the child gently.

Sachiko raised her head to look at Kagome in the eye, her own shining brightly in her excitement.

"Otou-san?" she asked quietly, almost as if she spoke too loud her mother would laugh and tell her she was just joking.

Kagome smiled and nodded before pulling Sachiko's body away from her own, turning her towards Inuyasha. The little girl dragged her unconcealed amber eyes up the male body that was presumably her father. Her eyes clashed with that of violet color hues. Inuyasha squatted down to be at eye level with his daughter and smiled. He let his concealment spell drop from his being, watching with much amusement as Sachiko gaped at him with a smile bright on her face as his midnight black hair bled into silky silver, his nails sharpened into talons, his fangs enlarged, and his eyes changed to match the color of her own. Sachiko stared at his eyes with disbelief, not sure if her own were playing a trick on her. Inuyasha smiled and pointed to the top of his head, watching as she dragged her eyes up further, widening as they saw a velvet soft pair of ears adoring his own head, twitching unconsciously occasionally to get the fine hairs out of his ear.

She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, finding that she could say nothing to the man in front of her for the first time in her life.

She was speechless.

Someone had ears just like hers.

And that someone was her father.

Realization of just who this was finally set into her over active mind and she was blown full force.

This was her dad, her 'Tou-san.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she struggled to keep her emotions in cheek, not wanting to cry like some baby in front of her strong Otou-san. Slowly Sachiko felt a trickle run down her cheek unchecked, trying desperately to stop the rest. She closed her eyes tightly, lowering her head, not wanting her father to see her acting so week.

She felt a soft pressure under her chin, raising her head to its normal position. Opening her startled eyes she watched as her Otou-san brought his hands to her small face, cupping her cheeks lovingly and wiping the tears running down her face away with the pads of his thumbs. Everything suddenly became a blur as a new stronger wave of tears hit her.

"'Tou-san!" she cried out, lunging into his open arms and sobbing body wracking sobs as he held her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner, mumbling incoherent apologies into her ear as he held her against his chest.

Kagome stood where she was, letting a small smile line her face, rubbing the dampness from her eyes.

There were _way_ too many tears for one day. _Way_ too many.

She felt happiness glow in her heart as she watched the exchange between father and daughter. A small happy smile came to her face as she thought about her future.

Somehow she had a sneaking suspicion that it would be okay.

XXX

**Warning: The following text contains explicit sexual content.**

XXX

Inuyasha closed the door behind him quietly, letting the thought and action of what he did warm his heart.

For the first time in his life he put his emotionally drained daughter to bed.

Sighing to himself he let a smile line his face. He could get used to this, and _when_—seeing as it wasn't a matter of ­_if_—Kagome got pregnant with their second child he would be there and yet still assure Sachiko that he didn't love any one more or less than the other…if he had that problem with her, though he highly doubted she would be worried about that. She struck him as the type of child that would wonder when she could play with the baby.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard the soft pitter-patter of footfalls coming to stop beside him. Turning his body Inuyasha stared with loving eyes at his mate, watching as she gave him the beautiful smile he had kept with him over the centuries.

Kagome gasped as she felt her wrist being tugged before her sight was engulfed in a white button up shirt and her body was submerged in warmth.

"Wow, this is like the fifth time today you've done that." Kagome chuckled into his chest, once again finding herself in this position.

Inuyasha smiled, running his fingers lazily through her hair as he listened to her soft giggles. A strong lean arm clung to her back, dragging the pad of a thumb across the small of her back, sending delighted shivers through her body.

Leaning her head back lazily Kagome moaned as Inuyasha instantly attached his mouth to the skin pulsing with her life force. Inuyasha felt Kagome raise her arms, wrapping them around his neck as he continued his assault on her neck, kissing and nipping the delicate skin he had longed to taste.

He trailed his kisses higher, going slowly for his real target. Throwing her head to the side Kagome gave Inuyasha access to her cheeks, feeling his lips lightly trial kisses across her skin, kissing the corner of her mouth innocently teasingly before taking her lips with his own in a passionate vigor.

Kagome moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, both taking in the unique and missed taste of the other.

Inuyasha took small steps forward, slowly pushing Kagome against the opposite wall and assaulting her mouth more vigorously with his own. Smirking to himself he slid the hand resting on her back over the swell of her bottom and along the backs of her thighs, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist as he continued ravishing her mouth with his own.

Kagome moaned at the sensations that flew through her body, locking her ankles together tightly as she felt Inuyasha push away from the wall, walking in the direction of two doors concealed in the darkened hallway.

Pulling his lips quickly away Inuyasha panted. "Which door?" he asked, his voice husky with desire.

Kagome panted hard, trying to catch the breath that had left her lungs. "Left one," she managed to pant out, barely having time to finish her sentence as Inuyasha caught her lips with his own again.

Using the hand he could still maneuver Inuyasha turned the metal handle, walking them swiftly to the bed, collapsing on top of Kagome as soon as his knees had hit the feather mattress.

Kagome giggled as she was engulfed in the mattress, seeing Inuyasha's dim lit but displeased look.

"This is not a good place to indulge in the activity we wish to indulge in," Inuyasha mumbled hotly into Kagome's neck, smirking in male satisfaction as her body shuddered in pure want.

"Well there's not much I can do about that," she told the hanyou breathlessly, not knowing how she could even talk with her mind in the glob of nothing it was, while her amusement from moments before was all but gone as pleasure wracked her body in merciless ways.

"I think it will make things more interesting," he growled in her ear, nipping the appendage and moving his mouth seductively lower.

Kagome made a small sound of satisfaction in the back of her throat as Inuyasha paid close attention to the small mate mark on the hollow of her neck, which was surprisingly still intact and as clear as the day she got it. Slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt Inuyasha trailed his kisses lower, tugging her back off the bed enough to get the confining fabric off of her torso. As soon as her shirt was over her head Kagome felt Inuyasha trail kisses along her breast bone, running his clawed fingers gently across her sides, causing goose-bumps to rise along her sensitive skin, the feeling mixing with the electric sensations building in her stomach.

Raising her hands, Kagome quickly buried them into the silky strands of Inuyasha's hair, unconsciously seeking out the appendages she knew would make his knees week.

Inuyasha froze as he felt the most wonderful sensation in the world. Moaning he buried his face into Kagome's stomach, clutching her sides tightly as waves of pleasure tingled from his ears to his toes. He silently cursed his ears as Kagome attacked them, rubbing them in the most sensual, yet erotic way.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha's reaction, happy that she still knew how to make him the bitch.

Flipping them she stared at his dark eyes, seeing the lust and wanton desire shining clearly in their depths.

Smirking, she kissed him innocently on the lips, placing another tenderly innocent kiss on his chin, and then on the neck. She mimicked his movements from earlier as she slipped her hands to the hem of his shirt. Kagome smirked as she realized that he was wearing a button up shirt. Slipping her hands just barely into his pants Kagome pulled the fabric from his slacks, not stopping in her fluid movement as she slipped her hands into his shirt, running her fingers across his lean chest.

Inuyasha sucked a breath in through his teeth as Kagome slipped her hands into his pants, only to pull them out a second later in sweet torture. He moaned as she let her fingers dance across his chest, pulling each individual button apart in soft, smooth motions. He hadn't registered that his shirt had disappeared until he felt soft lips trail down his body, heading towards a direction on his being that would make any male beg.

Kagome kissed the fine silver hairs that trailed further than Inuyasha's pants would allow. She smirked to herself as she heard him—yet again—suck in a breath through his teeth, trying to keep himself from being too loud or eager as she worked delicately at the belt that she assumed was more for looks than a purpose. She pulled the belt free from the loop holes in his pants as the buckles came undone, tracing the bulge in his pants lightly, in a teasing manner, and trailing kisses back up his body.

Inuyasha growled into Kagome's mouth as she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and battling him for dominance.

Faster than she could comprehend, she suddenly found herself sinking back into the mattress. She let a smirk form on her face as Inuyasha stared down at her, a predatory look shining fiercely in his eyes.

"I'm surprised that you let me stay on top for so long," she whispered with a husky chuckle, letting her body take her to extraordinary heights.

Inuyasha kissed her ruthlessly, demanding her tongue as he sought hers out. Pulling away he growled low in the back of his throat, nipping the mate mark on her shoulder harshly.

"Well don't get so used to it," he told her darkly, letting his youkai take a small part in his re-joining of his mate.

Kagome chucked darkly, reburying her hands into his hair and rubbing his ears softly. "I always did love it when you did that," she commented seductively, not caring that she would blush several shades of red later when the subject was brought back up.

Inuyasha laughed huskily. "Why do you think I do it?" he asked, kissing her mouth passionately, stopping all her train of thought and speech.

Trailing his hands along her sides Inuyasha came to stop at her pants. Smirking against her mouth he sliced the jean button, silencing any protest that she might have attempted to utter with his mouth. He slipped his hands into the thick fabric, tugging it gently down her smooth thighs, running his claws over her creamy flesh as he made his way to her feet. Ripping his mouth from her own, Inuyasha threw the discarded jeans in a corner of the room as soon as the material was at her ankles, not caring where it landed as he redirected his attention back to his mate, seeing a sight that he would be able to die to and be happy.

She laid beneath him, clad only in her lacy bra and blue panties, her cheeks flushed with arousal and her chest heaving as she attempted to regain her breath before he ravished her again.

He smiled tenderly at her, kissing her lips sweetly before running his hands over her lace-covered chest, cupping her gently in his hand, smirking as she moaned in satisfaction, arching her back to thrust more of her being into him. He slid his hands across her arched back, unhooking the bra strap while trying not to rip it in his impatience.

Kagome moaned as her breasts were exposed to the cold air of the night, though they were quickly warm as calloused hands ran soothingly across them, sending sensations shooting through her nerve endings. Inuyasha licked her nipple quickly before moving down, kissing her flat stomach as his thumbs caught her panties, pulling the flimsy fabric away from her body faster than she could blink.

Inuyasha nipped her stomach before pulling himself to be at eye level with his mate.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes, wondering at the gleam shining mischievously in his eyes. Her thoughts quickly dissolved into nothing as a moan slipped from her parched mouth, ringing like a bird's song in Inuyasha's ears. Her eyes closed in delight as he slipped his finger into her cavern, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her frazzled nerves. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, the pleasure wracking her body almost unbearable, her memory stumped, not recalling how Inuyasha had made her feel this way from the last night they had shared together

Inuyasha smirked, letting his fingers dance along her soul as he continued to torture his mate, stopping the addicting strokes of his finger before she reached her peak.

Kagome growled low in the back of her throat as Inuyasha continued this process, never letting her do any thing in her passion hazed mind.

Her eyes squeezed shut tightly as wracks of pleasure overwhelmed her body, feeling her stomach tighten in sweet torture as white light exploded from behind her closed eyes from the release Inuyasha had finally brought upon her starving body.

Her breath came out in labored pants as she fell from her utopia, the first sight her brain registered being the sexy being lounging above her, sweat bunching on his brow as a cocky smirk lined his perfect face.

Flipping them again Kagome smiled innocently at the hanyou, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"My turn now," she whispered deeply into his ear, blowing puffs of air on the appendage as she ran her hands across his bare torso, letting her cold fingers run along the chiseled lines of his chest.

Taking the jean button into two of her fingers she unhooked it quickly, slipping the discarded jeans to his ankles in a frenzy of legs and arms, slipping her fingers into the hem of his silk boxers as soon as her hands were freed of restraining material, smirking as he took a deep intake of breath.

"I don't know if you're ready for me," she whispered into his ear, kissing the twitching appendage with love.

She was shocked, to say the least, when she suddenly found herself staring at the ceiling. She looked at the hanyou looming above her being. "That's not fair," she whispered, "It's my turn to pleasure you."

Inuyasha suddenly kissed her with unreserved vigor, "there's no time for that," he told her quickly, "I haven't seen my mate in over four-hundred years, and we can _play _around later. Right now though, it's just you and me," he told her before quickly re-claming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha placed a knee between her own, opening herself to him wider as he rested his weight against her. Inuyasha tore his mouth from her own; attaching it quickly to Kagome's neck as he swiftly entered her with a smooth roll of his hips.

A swarm of emotion overcame his being, causing him to freeze as untamed pleasure and emotions rolled through his body. He moaned lowly in the back of his throat, feeling the greatly missed feeling of Kagome's being encasing him in nothing but pure pleasure and love. It was a feeling only he had the pleasure of experiencing with his life mate. A feeling he planned to _only _have with his mate.

He slowly pulled his hips back, moaning as he did so only to thrust back forward, his entire body lost in the sensations coursing through his body. He smirked to himself as Kagome moaned, her legs coming to wrap around his hips, holding onto him as he began the age old rhythm practiced through the times, the only things both humans and demons alike kept consistent.

Kagome threw her head back, moaning in pure satisfaction as Inuyasha continued his relentless attack on her body, bringing her to heights she had forgotten she could be brought to.

As the coil in her stomach tightened she whimpered, mumbling an incoherent '_faster_' as Inuyasha also began reaching his peak, her grip on his body tightening. Sweat beaded down their bodies as they climaxed together, their souls timidly reconnecting after such a long absence, their bodies once again becoming familiar with each other as their hearts once again mended.

Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's shoulder as he rolled them over, clutching her to him as if she were his life line to the world. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her head as he mumbled incoherent words to the, emotionally and mentally, exhausted Kagome.

"I love you," he heard, feeling his heart leap in his chest as the words she spoke to him registered in his delirious mind.

His grip on the girl lying on his chest tightened.

"I love you too."

XXX

A.N. GAH!! I'm so sorry about the long wait!! I do hope that this chapter makes up for it though. After this only two more chapters! I would also love to give my greatest thanks out to all of my wonderful beta's and the people who stepped up and were willing to help me! Thank you! XOXO  that's from me!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Inuyasha, viz and Rumiko do.

A.N. I hope that you guys like it and this is not an alternate universe!!

Blue

Chapter 20: Shocking Revelations

XXX

Sun streamed in through the tightly shut hotel room curtains, playing over two sleeping bodies huddled beneath the bed sheets. Golden eyes opened slowly, filled groggily with sleep. He shifted slightly, his mind still disoriented with fatigue. He stilled quickly as he felt a body encased in his arms make a sound of protest in the back of her throat, not yet wanting to be aroused from her sleep.

He smiled to himself, one of his real, genuine smiles as he ran his fingers lovingly through her midnight black hair. She moaned in content, burying her head into his chest with a sigh.

Inuyasha let out a low purr from the depths of his chest, further sinking the woman on his chest into a state of rapture. He chuckled as he looked at her figure curled around his body, her head buried in his chest as he continued the soother strokes of his fingers.

His ears twitched as he heard a small thump in the room over. He turned his body to the side, rolling on top up Kagome with a smirk as she grunted with displeasure, still not wanting to wake herself from sleep. Inuyasha smiled before making himself comfortable on the woman, trailing loving kisses along her shoulder and up along her neck,

"Wake up, Kagome." He whispered after kissing her ear, his tone teasing and yet gentle at the same time.

Kagome just grunted in response, trying to relay some un-interpreted message to the persistent hanyou.

Inuyasha laughed to himself at her antics before he nibbled at her throat. "Unless you want our daughter to walk in and find something than I suggest we get up." He whispered in her ear, emphasizing his point by running his hands along her sides, reminding her of her nudity.

He was pleasantly surprised as he heard a chocking sound come from her throat as she rolled onto her side, away from his caressing hands, hiding her face from him.

Inuyasha smirked arrogantly. "Oh, I see," he said devilishly, "My koi—my very stubborn and strong koi—is ticklish!" He teased as he rolled towards her, grabbing her sides and laughing as she squealed at his ministrations.

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome yelled between gasping breaths, trying not to laugh too loud. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" She managed to squeeze out, rolling off the bed—away from him—and grabbing the blanket on her way.

"Can't you think of any other way to wake me?" She asked him, holding the blanket to her chest tightly, her hair mused ever which way.

Inuyasha chuckled before sliding smoothly off the bed and stalking his way towards his mate—headless of his nudity. Wrapping a hand around her waist he brought her flush against his body "Oh, but I think this way is so much more fascinating," he murmured into her neck, breathing in her scent as his hands roamed her body.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this right now," Kagome breathed as Inuyasha continued his relentless attack on her body.

A knock was heard on the door and Inuyasha's hands instantly stilled.

"Okaa-san?" A faint voice asked from behind the door.

Kagome smirked at her victory before slipping out of Inuyasha's arms and turning towards the door.

"Yes Sachiko?" She questioned as she went to her suitcase, digging for clothes to wear and pulling out a pair of panties.

"Can you make pancakes for breakfast?" Sachiko asked quietly.

Kagome smiled to herself at her daughter's question, she was always so shy to ask for something. Kagome paused mid though before changing her mind—well almost always.

"Yeah Sachiko, why don't you go watch T.V while Okaa-san and Outo-san get dressed?"

"Okay!" Sachiko chirped, the cheer in her voice evident as the sound of her foot steps faded down the hall.

The room was enveloped in silence as Kagome shifted through her day plans in her mind. Her train of thought was cut short as she felt strong hands grab her hips, pulling her back against his own.

"What with the suitcase?" Inuyasha questioned into Kagome's neck, grabbing the panties out of her hand and holding them away from her as he had his way without all the barriers.

"Well, Inuyasha, seeing as this is a hotel, that's what one generally tends to do—bring a suitcase with only the bare necessities." Kagome told him in a matter of fact like tone, letting her head roll to the side as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Well not only do I think that these aren't a bare necessity," Inuyasha teased, dangling the panties in the air as he continued his attack of her neck, "but we'll also have to fix that problem, wont we?"

"What problem?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Well the problem with you living in a hotel." Inuyasha told her easily, running a clawed finger over the hand Kagome used to keep the bed sheet around her body.

"Uh huh." Kagome huffed, turning to face her hanyou, "And where exactly do you live?" She questioned innocently.

"Well, currently with my brother." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly, watching with mild amusement as she wrenched out of his arms, a look of horror etched on her face.

"Your brother?! Inuyasha we can't—!" He silenced her with a finger to her lips, the smile still in place on his mouth.

"Don't worry Kagome, were not going to be living with my brother. After all, there wouldn't be enough room for our pups!" Inuyasha declared confidently, a goofy grin spread on his lips in excitement.

"Oh really," Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised in question, "and what makes you think that I want to have any more kids?"

Inuyasha just smirked at her, "Oh we will."

"And where will we be living?"

Inuyasha smiled a gentle smile at his mate. "I made a house, for you and me, years ago. Just the thought that I did comforted me. I didn't want to completely let go of the thought that you were still alive so I built you a house, one we would live in with our own pups. I made it in secret so no one would bother me about it." He told her honestly, the smile now gone from his face.

Kagome felt butterflies fill in her stomach at the sincerity in Inuyasha's voice. She reached her hand out, intertwining their fingers together.

"Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled before picking her up and throwing her on the bed, laughing at her squeal of surprise. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, blushing as he tore the bed sheet away from her body and picked her legs up, slipping her panties over her creamy flesh, skimming his claws lightly over her skin. Goosebumps splashed on Kagome's body as Inuyasha drug his claws back down along her legs, her cheeks flaming a cheery red.

"I think we should go get ready now, and after that you need to meet the gang." Inuyasha told her, hauling himself off her body and strutting his way towards the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder on the night stand, "I think I'll take these," he teased, grabbing the waist-band of his discarded boxers and continuing his way into the bathroom, letting the door close with a dramatic 'click'.

Kagome laughed at her mate, watching as he secretly made a fool of himself. She stood to her feet, throwing a bra and loose shirt on before wrapping a robe around her body and making her way out of the room. She walked into the small hotel kitchen, seeing Sachiko watching cartoons in the other room with a drone look on her face, completely obsorbed with the small talking...blob...thing.

Sachiko looked up suddenly as her mother's scent came floating into the room.

"Okaa-san!" She called, rushing to her mother.

"Good morning sweetie!" Kagome gushed, picking up the light girl and placing her on the counter table top. "And what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked, even though she knew what the child's answer would be.

"Okaa-san! I already told you!" Sachiko told, a bemused look on her face, "Did you already forget?"

Kagome laughed at her daughter, "Well, duh! I'm a very forgetful Okaa-san, I'll have you know."

"Pancakes!" Sachiko yelled happily.

"Pancakes?!" Kagome mockingly asked, laughing as Sachiko bobbed her head enthusiastically. "Okay, pancakes it is."

Sachiko giggled before hopping off the counter table top, her hanyou reflexes kicking in as her feet touched the floor, cushioning her decent.

"Be careful Sachiko." Kagome warned, the worry underlining her tone.

"Don't worry so much," A voice from behind her teased. Sachiko looked around her mother's legs, a smile lighting her features, "Outo-san!" she exclaimed, running into his leg. Inuyasha laughed before bending down and scooping the little girl into his arms.

"Well I'm glad you warmed up to me fast." He commented aimlessly, smiling at his pup. "You're my Outo-san!" Sachiko told him proudly, hugging him around the neck and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha looked far beyond words as he stared at his daughter, his heart swelling with millions of emotions. "Well I guess I am." He told Sachiko, smiling at her.

Kagome scoffed, gaining both her hanyou's attention. "Oh no," she told Inuyasha, "There is no guessing that you're her father. Trust me, you are." She muttered as she took the ingredients that she needed out and laid them along the counter, getting ready to make Sachiko her much wanted breakfast.

Inuyasha laughed at his mate before walking behind her and pecking her on the cheek, making Sachiko giggle cover her eyes. Inuyasha took a step back and looked at Sachiko. She giggled before leaning out and also giving her mother a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha smirked and turned, giving Kagome one last kiss.

"I love you," he told her quietly.

Kagome laughed before shrugging her shoulder and making the hanyou take a step back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Im just so damn irresistible." She told him, holding a batter in her hand as she prepared to stir all her mixed ingredients.

Inuyasha laughed before waking out of the small kitchen, heading towards the area that was dubbed the 'living room'. "Let's watch some cartoons," he commented to his pup, rewarded with loud agreement as she readily went with her father—as if she had the choice—to watch the cartoons.

Kagome smiled at the pair as she looked at them from her post.

How could anyone not love them?

XXX

"Come on," Inuyasha ushered impatiently, shuffling everyone out of the hotel room with much vigor.

"Inuyasha," Kagome complained, not liking the fast pace that he was trying to dominate with, "I want to make sure that we freaking have everything." She snapped, not liking to be rushed.

"Kagome, if we missed anything than that guy—what's his face—will get them for us!" Inuyasha shot back, wanting his mate to be officially in the home he had built for her as soon as possible.

"His name is Ron, and he's not a fucking maid! He's my manager!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, letting it out of his nose as he tried to figure out what it was that he

was doing. "Kagome, can we please just go?" he asked with as much patients as he possibly could.

Kagome stared at the hanyou, weighing her options silently in her head.

"Well since you said please," she told him stiffly, balancing Sachiko on one hip and a bag in another.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha huffed, both of his hands filled with suit cases. He quickly turned and made his way through the hotel, keeping his concealed ears turned towards his mate and pup.

He led his small family to the parking lot, pulling his keys out of his pocket—after much difficulty—and unlocking the doors, throwing the baggage into the trunk with less than delicate care.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from inside the car, hearing the thumping of her bags hitting the car harshly. "You better watch it buster!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment before he shut the trunk, making his way to the driver's side of the door.

"Well are you ready?" He asked as he sat down, letting out of deep breath of air. He looked over his shoulder to his daughter, rewarded with a large grin and then turned towards Kagome, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

Kagome sighed before nodding her head, "Yeah I guess were ready." She told her mate, buckling her seat belt up as he revved the engine.

The first few minutes of the car ride were filled with ideal chat, the mood light and happy as the new family because more familiar with itself. A thought occurred to Kagome and she remembered a statement Inuyasha had made earlier.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She asked querulously, her interest now spiked, "Where exactly are we going?"

He looked away from his driving for a moment, locking eyes with Kagome's before quickly turning away, focusing intensely on the road.

"No where." He commented off handedly, easing to a stop at a red light, staring so hard at the hue it was a surprise that his retinas didn't burn out.

"No where?" Kagome questioned, not liking the idea of not knowing where she was going. "And why are we going no where?"

"To see my brother."

"And your brother is no where?" Kaogme combated, knowing now that the hanyou was up to something.

"Well duh, he's a bastard." Inuyasha said with an air of confidence, almost as if that alone explained everything.

"Who's a bastard?" A small voice peaked up from behind the pair.

"Sachiko!"

"Sorry Okaa-san..."

"Your Uncle." Inuyasha told the pup, ignoring Kagome's outcry.

"Inuyasha!"

"Uncle Sota?" Sachiko asked, not understanding why her Outo-san would call Uncle Sota a bastard...he was always so nice to her.

"No your Uncle Sesshomarou." Inuyasha corrected, turning into a very prestigious looking neighborhood.

"It figures that he's rich." Kagome mumbled to herself, glaring at the high standing buildings sprouting from the land in waves of richness.

"Well that would mean that you are too, dear." Inuyasha commented, not knowing what Kagome had against money. "Your rich too though, so I don't understand why you hate money."

"I don't hate money, it just really doesn't buy you happiness...although it does buy you really nice toys." Kagome told her mate, smiling at the thought of a very nice car that she had had her eye on now for quite some time.

Inuyasha grunted in agreement before he turned his head, pulling into a lavish house overlooking the skyline of Tokyo.

"Is this where your brother lives?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha killed the engine, un-buckling the seat belt and hopping out of the car.

"Nope," he answered, pulling himself and helping Sachiko out of the car.

"Then who lives here?" Kagome asked with a loud sigh, wanting her mate to know how tired of these games she was.

"A friend." He answered, walking to the front door without waiting for his mate while his pup giggled, holding to his hand very tightly.

"Come on Okaa-san!" Sachiko called, smiling at her mother happily.

"God, the crap I put up with, I swear." Kagome mumbled to herself, running a hand across her face before rushing to catch up with her family.

"It's not nice to swear to God, Okaa-san." Sachiko told her mother, looking at her with large eyes.

Kagome stared down at Sachiko, an eyebrow raised.

Sachiko quickly looked away, a blush staining her cheeks, "Uncle Ron says you need to be more nice to him. Says you need to be more nice to everything. He says you need to stop swearing too."

"I'm sure he means it in a different sense, Sachiko." Inuyasha told her, ringing the doorbell with a grunt.

"And who are you?" Kagome asked, staring at Inuyasha with a hand on her hip.

"I'm your mate, my dear." He laughed, kissing her on the cheek before quickly straitening as the door was opened.

"This had better be good." An upset voice demanded.

"And how long do you sleep in?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, seeing the woman's rumpled clothing.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled throwing herself into her friend.

"Kagome!" Sango called in surprise, quickly wrapping her friend in a hug.

The two girls stood there in the middle of the door way, sobbing and yelling incoherent sentences as an unimaginable emotion swept over them.

Sachiko stood behind her father, grasping his pant leg tightly and hiding half her face behind his body, her shy streak kicking in.

Kagome pulled away from the bone breaking embrace, tears streaming down her face as she looked at a face she never dreamed of seeing again.

"How--?" Kagome began, being cut off by Sango placing a finger on her lips.

"I know you have a lot of question, and I promise I'll answer them all, but I think that you need come inside before my neighbors think I'm more weird than they already did." Sango said, turning her body and ushering Kagome inside.

Kagome nodded before following Sango into the grand house, gasping at all the wonderful

priceless artifacts hanging from the walls and framed to preserve their beauty. Inuyasha followed behind Kagome, holding an extremely shy Sachiko in his arms, finding great amusement in the child as she peeked her head out randomly to take in her surroundings before quickly shoving it back into his chest.

Sango led the small family into a large room filled with plush couches and grand decorations.

"Please have a seat," She commented lightly with a wave of her hand. "Do either of you want something to drink?" She asked kindly like a proper host.

Kagome shook her head, too eager to hear and take Sango in to want something to drink.

"I'll take some water." Inuyasha butted in rudely. Sango smiled at him, "Well you know where they are." she told him sweetly.

"Hey!" The hanyou protested. "What?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow in question, "If you want something to drink then get it yourself, i was only going to get you something if Kagome wanted something and she doesn't--so go get your own!" She demanded loudly.

"I'll get it for him dear." A voice from the kitchen door way announced.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, jumping off the couch and running to the ex-monk, hugging him in a tight embrace. "Oh my god! I just cant belive that you two are alive! That makes me so happy! I never thought that I would ever see you guys again!" Kagome ranted, laughing as she continued to squeeze the mans air pipes to death.

"Uh! Kagome!" The ex-monk tried to squeezed out, patting the excited girl on the back awkwardly.

"Uh, Kagome? Why don't you come and sit by me so we can sort all this out? What do you think about that?" Sango questioned her friend, urging her to breath when the disbelieving girl took a seat next to the retired demon exterminator. "Okay, how about this, we'll ask a question and then you'll ask a question?" She suggested with the slightest tilts of her head.

Kagome smiled and nodded, watching with shinning eyes as her mate and all her old friends gathered in the grand room, sitting where places were open to sit. She never thought in her wildest dreams that this would be happening. The thought that her friends might still be alive had crossed her mind once or twice, sure, but she always was quick to dispel them, telling herself of the science behind it. It just simply was impossible.

But they were here, defying her science and sending her mind in a whirling pool of confusion.

"Okay, I get to ask the first question!" Sango declared proudly.

"What?! No way! I do! Nothing you say could possibly be more important than my question!" Kagome rebuked quickly, standing from her place on the couch, not wanting to wait any longer to get her first, and foremost, question answered.

"No! I want to know how the hell you and Inuyasha have a freaking heir!" Sango demanded, also raising to her feat with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I said I wanted to ask the first question!"

"I'll let you ask it when you answer my question!"

"We'll what do you think? We had sex! I got pregnant! I had a kid!-" "pup," Inuyasha quickly corrected from his place on a love seat with Sachiko who sat passively in his lap as she watched the exchange between the pretty lady and her Okaa-san, being ignored by both parties though as the girls continued to 'talk' about what had happened during the past five-hundred years.

"Well obviously!" Sango replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, a little put out that her best friend had failed to tell her of such an important subject.

The fire in Kagome suddenly died as she looked at her friend, shifting her eyes away from the girl as she thought of the circumstances she had found out under.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know myself until..." Her sentence died off, the unspoken words hanging in the air above all their heads, leaving the atmosphere tense and awkward.

Sango made a show of sighing dramatically, "Well I guess your forgiven." She said, smiling at her found friend, "And what was your question?"

Kagome sat down on the couch with a plop, smiling as Sango did the same.

"How is it that you and Miroku are still alive, after all these years?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Well thats easy!" Sango declared, bringing a necklace out from under her shirt and showing the trinket to Kagome. "Inuyasha gave Miroku and me one of these. It's infused with his blood and our blood to keep our lifespan in synch with his. Meaning in other words that we grow like a...well I don't have a metaphor, we just grow really slow--like a hanyou!" Sango said, giggling at herself and looking at her friend. "I'm glad that we met up with you." Tears suddenly swelled in her eyes, "I missed you so much!"

Kagome smiled a watery smile are her friend, "Yeah, me too."

"So what's the little devil's name?" Sango asked, her sadness evaporating as the questioning began.

"You know this means that I get to ask two questions consecutively?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"No, you just asked your question." Sango told the girl.

Kagome looked blank for a second. "...Oh yeah..."

"Now answer my question."

"Her names Sachiko." Kagome declared proudly, laughing as the girl--who watched as the attention was shifted to her--burrowed further into her father.

"Aww! Blessed Child! What a cute name!" Sango gushed, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Okay, another question. Sango why don't you have any children?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowed.

Sango looked away and Kagome was quick enough to see Miroku look down as well.

"Well it seems that Miroku's not able to produce an heir...were still working on new treatment options."

The room became tense.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said quietly, knowing that there was nothing she could truly do to ease her friends pain.

"Oh its okay, we'll have a child, but in the mean time its fun trying!" Sango said, breaking out into fits of laughter with Kagome, "Oh my god! Your just like Miroku now!" Kagome squeezed out between gasping breaths of air.

"Well you try living with him for over five-hundred years and we'll see if he has any influence on you at all." The girls laughed and Inuyasha growled, "My mate is not living with that letch for five minutes, you hear me?!" He demanded.

"Hey!" Miroku protested and the girls broke out into more laughter at the exchange.

With the mood light the two girls continued to talk throughout the hours, joined eventually by the boys as Shippo entered the picture, wailing like the old kit he used to be as he saw his adopted mother in over five-hundred years. After all the tears were passes and all the questions were answered the group reminisced of old times, and times to come, entertaining Sachiko who listened with great detail and finally warmed up to her mother's old friends--and new older brother.

After the sun had long set the hanyou and miko left with Sachiko passed out on her fathers shoulder as the couple finally said their goodbyes. They headed to the car where Inuyasha placed his sleeping daughter in the backseat with as much delicacy as he could before situating himself in the front, making sure Kagome was buckled up the hanyou started the car and drove home.

To their home.

"Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked in the silence of the car. They had been driving now for a good fifteen minutes and her curiosity--as if it already wasn't--peeked when the street lights slowly dimmed until they dwindled away to nothing.

"Were going home." He answered simply, not caring to elaborate on the situation.

"Huh," Kagome just grunted, sitting back into her seat and closing her eyes. She must have dozed off because the next thing she realized she was being carried out of the car and through the night air.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice murmured through her sleep hazed mind.

"Hmmm?" She silently asked.

"Open your eyes, koi."

Slowly her eyes opened, squinting at the brightly light. "Sachiko?" She asked, disoriented from the gap of time she had missed.

"In her bed."

Waking up fully Kagome attempted to sit up, realizing that she was in Inuyasha's arms. Her mate placed her on her feet gently.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, placing her hands over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. The house was all she could ever ask for. As far as she could tell it was a simple two story house with a moderate kitchen and dinning room, a homey living room, and a couple of rooms.

"The other rooms are upstairs, ours and Sachiko's" Inuyasha told her, smiling at her reaction. He knew that she would love it, she was Kagome. She only love the simple things in life.

"Welcome home, Koishi." His breath whispered in her ear.

Spinning around she quickly burrowed herself into his giving embrace.

"I love you." She told him.

She felt a hand rest on the back of her head.

"I love you, Koi." He whispered into her hair, letting out the rare side of his self.

"Its not going to be like this in the morning is it?" Kagome joked.

"Of course not, I'm a hanyou wench."

Kagome giggled at her mate.

"You know we should go and try out the new bed." He purred dangerously into her ear.

Smiling brightly she looped her arms around the back of his neck, bringing her flush against his body, letter her feel his planes.

"Yes, lets."

Inuyasha smiled devilishly before swooping her in his arms, quickly taking her through the house.

A tour could wait till the morning, right now it was just him and his mate, and with the morning could come a new life, filled with communication and love.

And with that night came Hiro Tasho, Sachiko's first little brother.

_Fin_

XXX

A.N. Well that's the end. I will have an epilouge, maybe, but now my attention is going to other storys. I would like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you so much to everyone who supported me when I needed it the most! I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A special thanks to my loyal followers from chapter one and my beta, Jane! Keep an eye out for the sequal and many new exciting storys! (I'll be editing the entire story soon for all the dumb errors I made!)

And now I take my bow and say goodnight!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own Inuyasha, viz and Rumiko do.

A.N. I hope that you guys like it and this is not an alternate universe!!

Blue

Chapter 21: Epilouge

XXX

Kagome smiled as she looked at the two of her children playing happily in the lush backyard she now owned. Taking a small sip from her glass, she thought back to the old days.

Just recently Blue had performed her final concert.

With many tears and much happiness Kagome finally unveiled herself to all (and for all to see) and said her goodbyes after two years of performing. She smiled as she thought about the decision she had made. She had left the industry while her career was booming, not while it was dropping, and in her eyes that was probably one of the best things she could have done for her and her family.

Thinking of her family she looked at the two children running in circles around each other. Ever since Hiro had entered the family there had never been a dull moment—not that there was one to begin with, though now it was as if the circus was constantly in town.

A deep chuckle came from behind her and Kagome jumped, startled at the sound from her internal musing.

"Shit Inuyasha!" She yelled, holding her chest dramatically.

"Oh, quite being such a baby." He told her as he fell into the canvas seat beside her, smiling as he too looked at the sight their children made. "We're one big happy family." He commented ideally, his eyes holding the wisdom of many.

Kagome laughed as Sachiko pushed Hiro, making the small two year old tumble over, bursting into tears as he realized the he had just fallen. "For the most part yeah, one big happy family." She said sweetly, enjoying the pastime of watching her children play.

Inuyasha smirked deviously, sliding his eyes to Kagome's. "Yeah, and now its going to be a family of five."

Kagome instantly stiffened, glaring fiercely at the hanyou beside her. "What did you say?" She asked dangerously. "What your not happy?" Inuyasha asked innocently, pulling the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I'm so elated." Kagome gritted out between clenched teeth. She watched as Hiro quickly stopped crying—as she knew he would—and began to play with Sachiko again. It wasn't that she wasn't happy about being pregnant..._again_...but she wasn't looking forward to how excited (to put most simply) Rin would be.

At the thought of Rin Kagome rolled her eyes. That girl was such a trip! With Shiho and Akina—already fans of hers—put together with Rin it was a very exuberant reunion she had had with the family.

First was the reaction of Rin being so overwhelmed at seeing her again. She had burst into tears so soon that Kagome was afraid she had done something wrong. It had taken an hour to calm the excited woman down (she crumbled into another fit of tears as soon as she had seen Sachiko and quickly began to beg Sesshomaru for another one) and get caught up on all that was happening in the Tasho mansion before the two girls had ever even gotten home from school.

Kagome flinched at that particular thought. She didn't know that some of her fans could scream so loud.

After both the girls had met with their new aunt—something the both readily accepted—and managed to breath again Kagome was ushered into the rest of the house and quickly became the center of attention. When the small family of three had finally gotten the chance to leave the madness that was the Tasho house Sachiko had already passed out on her father, and all was calm again.

It was a happy memory, one that Kagome would never want to loose—and it was a loud memory, something that she wouldn't particularly mind forgetting, but it was still none the less one of her better memories.

She and Sachiko finally had that completed family, one that they had both wanted so bad, but didn't place their hopes on. It was all finally one big, happy, family.

A nudge in her side caught her attention and her eyes quickly shifted back to the cocky hanyou.

"You cant tell me that your not excited."He said, wiggling his eyebrow at his mate and watching as she tried to keep her calm.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kagome said, her voice light and uncaring.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha called out with a laugh, "I can see you trying to contain your excitement," he leaned a little closer to her ear, whispering hotly, "that or your contained desire for my body."

Kagome laughed in hot gasping breaths, unable to hold her laughter any longer.

"You are so full of it!" She yelled at her mate, pushing his face away from her with her free hand.

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her wrist, yanking her over into his lap. "Your not mad at me are you?" He asked seriously, his ears dropping into his hair. "I thought you would be happy..." He murmured.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha to their children playing in the yard, feeling her chest swell at the amount of emotion pulsing through her body.

"I am happy, and you know I don't think I'll mind having another squirt running around here." She said softly, smiling at the picture her two children made. "But you're the one thats going to be wiping the ass mister."

Inuyasha groaned loudly, burring his face into Kagome's hair.

"But I don't wanna!" He complained childishly, knowing he was being a fool.

"Well thats just too damn bad, isn't it?!" Kagome yelled, laughing as Inuyasha quickly stood and took her with him, taking them to their children.

"Hiro, Sachiko," he called seriously, gaining the attention of his children instantly. Both looked at him curiously, wondering what it was that their father wanted.

"'Kaa-san?" Hiro asked innocently, his pudgy fingers reaching out towards Kagome in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha laughed, shaking his head at the two. "Okaa-san has been bad, and I think she needs a good tickling to teach her a lesson!" He told his kids, laughing as Kagome began to struggle to get out of his arms.

"You let go of me!" She screeched, kicking her legs and throwing her arms about.

"What do you say? Should we teach Okaa-san a lesson?" Inuyasha asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah!" Both children cried, running to their father's legs. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a promise of death lurking in their depths. "Do it and die." She told him dangerously.

Laughing he set her on her feet before softly tackling her, being sure to be careful with her delicate _condition_. "Then kill me." He told her, not giving her a chance to reply as he attacked her ribs, sending the new mother to be into a fit of laughter—laughing even harder as Sachiko and Hiro attempted to aid their father.

They really were just one big happy family now.

XXX

a.n. This is so overdue...but I'm just very contemplative over if I should make a sequel or not...I'm honestly not sure. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you to all!


End file.
